Team Free Will
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Retrouvez Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby et une petite nouvelle pour de folles aventures! Rien ne leur laisse de vacances, ni les Démons, ni l'Apocalypse, ni les Anges rebelles et encore moins Lucifer... SPOILERS SAISON 6 & 7!
1. Chapitre Un : Le piège impossible

**Team Free Will**

**Chapitre Un : Le piège impossible.**

Ils étaient quatre. Quatre personnes si simple en apparence et pourtant si importante les unes des autres. Ils avaient vu et vécus des choses que personne ne pouvait imaginer.

D'abord, il y avait l'aîné des « Humains » : Dean Winchester. Les yeux verts, les cheveux courts et châtains clairs, toujours affublé d'une veste marron et d'un vieux jean. Il portait un bracelet avec des sortes de têtes de morts en bois de plusieurs couleurs et un collier « Porte-bonheur » que son frère lui avait offert il y a fort longtemps. Toujours blagueur et buveur de bière ou fan d'hamburgers, Dean savait détendre l'atmosphère quand tout le monde en avait besoin.

Et donc son frère : Sam Winchester. Le plus jeune en âge mais bien plus grand que l'aîné en taille. Les cheveux plus longs que ceux de son frère, châtains foncé et les yeux bleus. Habillé d'une chemise, d'une veste et d'un jean. Sam était quelqu'un de posé et de réfléchi. Avant de reprendre les « affaires familiales » il avait été à l'Université. Cependant, il cache une partie sombre en lui…

Ensuite il y a Castiel. « L'Ange du Seigneur ». C'est comme ça qu'il s'était présenté à Dean. L'ange en question vivait dans un hôte, un « vaisseau ». Il gardait alors l'apparence d'un homme aux cheveux courts et noirs, aux yeux bleus océan et toujours vêtu d'un vieux Trenchcoat marron recouvrant un costume noir et blanc et une cravate bleue foncé. Castiel était cependant comme qui dirait « Déchu ». Reniant son Père car il avait abandonné les Hommes. Avec l'aide des frères Winchester, il apprenait difficilement la vie Humaine alors qu'il se servait encore de ses pouvoirs Angéliques.

Et enfin, la petite dernière : Alice. La seule touche féminine du groupe. La plus jeune en y repensant. Moyennement grande, la peau blanche, les yeux bleues et les cheveux blonds comme les blés. Toujours habillé d'un grand haut noir avec une jupe et des grosses chaussures de la même couleurs. Elle était très jolie mais se souciait peu de son apparence physique. Sans attaches, ni amis, les Winchester et l'Ange étaient devenus sa nouvelle famille. Elle avait rencontré le trio lors d'une petite enquête il y a presque un an de ça.

En parlant de ça, le « boulot » de notre quatuor n'était pas des plus banal. La chasse. Les Démons, les Sorcières, Windigos, Tulpas, Striges, Esprits etc… Et plus ça allait, plus ça devenait compliqué. Ils avaient sauvé le Monde de l'Apocalypse, des Anges rebelles, de Lucifer, de Lilith et tout autre chose. Mais rien ne semblait vouloir arrêter le mal. Absolument rien…

Notre quatuor roulait en direction d'un énième hôtel miteux. Ils roulaient d'ailleurs dans le « Bébé » de Dean. Soit une Chevrolet Impala de 1967. L'aîné au volant, Sam à côté, Castiel et Alice derrière. Ces deux derniers ne comprenaient pas vraiment l'humour des Winchester et encore moins l'humour en général. Ce qui rendait l'ambiance dans la voiture très platonique. Voir inexistante comme ce soir là.

Lorsque enfin, au plus grand plaisir des deux frères, un téléphone sonna. Sam décrocha. A l'autre bout de la ligne, c'était Bobby. Un vieux et gentil bonhomme, le « père protecteur » de la fine équipe. Sa maison était devenue comme un QG et s'il appelait ce n'était pas bon signe…

- Quoi ? S'exclama Sam. Tu… Tu es sûr de ça ?

- Évidemment, sinon je t'appellerai pas ! _Idjit _! Alors ramenez vos fesses ici !

- Hum… Okay, d'accord. Merci de...

Mais Bobby avait déjà raccroché. Dean tourna la tête vers son frère tandis que Castiel et Alice s'avancèrent vers l'avant de la voiture pour entendre les explications.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Dean.

- Hum… C'est Bobby. Apparemment il aurait un problème avec… Lucifer…

- Il t'a dit quel problème ? Demanda l'Ange.

- Non, il m'a dit de rappliquer fissa et m'a traité d'idiot.

- Notre bon vieux Bobby, souris Dean.

Soudain, l'aîné tourna violemment le volant de l'Impala pour faire un demi-tour rapide en direction de leur vieil ami…

Ils roulèrent plusieurs heures. Durant lesquels les seuls sons qui sortaient de la voiture étaient ceux des musiques de la radio. Dean écoutait encore et encore les mêmes albums en boucle. Puis le quatuor arriva enfin devant la maison de Bobby. Enfin, devant sa casse de voitures. Des centaines de véhicules étaient garés un peu partout sur le grand terrain. Dean stoppa le moteur de l'Impala non loin de l'entrée. Tout le monde pu enfin descendre se dégourdir les jambes. Puis le vieil homme arriva pour les accueillirent. Avec une mine un peu paniquée. Bobby avait l'allure d'un « Papa poule/Chasseur ». Avec une casquette toujours vissée sur la tête, portant des vieux jean délavé et des chemises. Il avait une bonne répartie, mais cette fois-ci, il semblait pris au dépourvu. Les frères, qui le connaissaient depuis fort longtemps, comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Bobby ? Tu nous a pas tout dit au téléphone, qu'est-ce que… ?

Mais Sam n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Bobby le coupa :

- Ouais, ouais, venez voir…

Intrigués, tout le monde lui emboîta le pas. Ils partirent en direction du Salon/Bibliothèque. Là où Bobby faisait ses recherches et se reposer de temps en temps sur le vieux divan. Mais avant de rentrer, le vieil homme arrêta tout le monde histoire de les briefer :

- Écoutez… Vous verrez par vous-même mais…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ferma les yeux puis souffla un coup :

- Bon, allez, entrez !

Ils ne se firent pas prier. La curiosité était trop forte. Et à juste cause d'ailleurs… Il y avait un piège à Démons sur le sol peint en rouge. Jusque là, rien d'alarmant. Les signes servaient à emprisonner des Démons pour ne pas qu'il s'en réchappe. Sauf que le « Démon » en question qui était enfermé dedans, n'avait rien de commun aux autres.

- Lucifer ? Compris Sam.

- Sérieusement ? S'enquit Dean. Bobby, c'est quoi ce bordel !

L'intéressé secoua la tête :

- J'en sais foutrement rien tiens ! Sinon je vous aurai pas appelé !

Lucifer se tenait debout, au centre du piège. Il regardait tout le monde sans rien dire. Il avait l'air comme… Content. Castiel tournait autour de lui. Il analysa le piège au sol et le « Démon » à l'intérieur. Puis enfin, ils se tourna vers les autres, la mine trop sérieuse :

- C'est impossible.

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir en dire davantage, Dean répliqua :

- Tu peux développer ?

- Lucifer ne peut pas être là dedans. Il ne devrait pas y être…

- Tu l'as dit, fit Bobby. Il est assez puissant pour s'en extirper ! Mais il est là… Et le pire, c'est qu'il parle pas…

Castiel se tourna encore vers ses interlocuteurs. Cette fois il prit sa mine consternée, de celui qui doit toujours expliquer la situation :

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Lucifer ne peut PAS être dans ce piège parce qu'il n'est pas…

- Un Démon, fini Alice. Lucifer est un Ange. Ce piège ne devrait pas marcher sur lui.

Castiel souffla de soulagement, enfin une personne qui suivait le cours des choses ! Mais cette petite phrase illumina les esprits des trois autres hommes.

- Donc… Repris Sam. Pourquoi il est encore là ?

Puis, se tournant vers Bobby, il demanda :

- Comment t'as fait pour l'attraper au fait ?

- J'ai rien fait justement ! Enfin, le piège est toujours là, vu que… Bah on en a souvent besoin. Mais je suis rentrée et il était là. Et il dit rien !

- T'as appelé un expert ? Questionna Dean.

- Pourquoi croyiez-vous que vous êtes ici ? Boire une tasse de thé peut-être ?

- Non, je veux dire, un expert en Démon ? Repris Dean qui avait l'habitude des remarques de Bobby.

- Si tu parles de Crowley, repris Bobby, laisse tomber. Cet abruti est introuvable.

- Mais ça pourrai être son œuvre, renchéris Sam. Je sais pas, c'est son style de nous mettre les bâtons dans les roues.

Alors que le trio discutait du pourquoi et du comment, Castiel et Alice reluquèrent Lucifer.

- On dirait… Qu'il attend, compris Alice.

Castiel la regarda. Puis ses yeux se reportèrent sur le piège :

- C'est ce que je pense aussi… Mais ce piège… Y'a un truc qui va pas…

Bobby qui avait entendu la discussion, se dirigea vers Castiel :

- Quoi qui va pas avec mon piège ?

- Quelqu'un la trafiquer. Lucifer ne peut pas en sortir. Il est vraiment bloqué à l'intérieur.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? Pensa Dean.

Mais Castiel lui jeta un regard noir :

- A ton avis, qui peut être assez puissant pour emprisonner un Ange ? Un Ange comme Lucifer ?


	2. Chapitre Deux : Mauvais Transfert

**Chapitre Deux : Mauvais Transfert.**

Castiel avait raison. La personne qui avait piégé Lucifer devait être sacrément forte !

- Okay, repris Dean. Et pourquoi il parle pas aussi ?

- Il bouge pas tell'ment non plus, rajouta Bobby.

Castiel et Alice se tournèrent vers le trio et répliquèrent ensemble :

- Il attend !

Tout le monde les reluquèrent. Déjà parce que parler en même temps ça faisait bizarre, et aussi parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire :

- Il attend quoi ? S'enquit Sam.

- Je… Je sais pas, avoua Castiel.

- Okay Cass, supposons que tu as raison, repris Dean. On fait quoi ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il attend !

- Tu veux faire quoi ? Le ramener dans sa cage en Enfer ? Questionna Bobby.

- Un truc comme ça, ouais…

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel :

- C'est impossible ! Il faut les anneaux des quatre Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse je te rappel !

- Ouais bah, on va essayer de trouver autre chose !

Alors qu'ils étaient occupés à se prendre le bec, Alice chercha une solution. Elle allait la faire breveter lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose. Lucifer se mis à bouger furtivement. Il était en train de la regarder fixement. Alice ne comprit pas. Elle détourna ses yeux et répliqua :

- Et si on faisait un transfert ?

Silence absolu. Castiel la dévisagea. Lui il savait de quoi elle parlait mais pas les autres. Alors elle s'expliqua :

- Un transfert… C'est à dire que… On échange Lucifer contre une autre personne… En Enfer. Pas forcément à son égal. Sinon ça ne serait pas possible. Ou alors, on peut transférer Lucifer dans une « prison ». Du style… Un miroir, un écran… Un cerveau…

- Quoi ? Un cerveau ? Rétorqua Dean. Sérieusement ?

- Oui. C'est plus fréquent que tu ne le crois. Les gens que tout le monde pense « fou » parce que quelqu'un leur parle dans la tête, en général c'est juste qu'un Démon loge dans leur inconscient. Et ils sont les seuls à le voir.

Alors que Dean, Sam et Bobby assimilèrent les infos, Castiel qui les connaissaient déjà, demanda :

- Tu voudrais le transférer où ?

- Aucune idée. Mais on doit trouver… Non ?

Ils étaient en train de chercher une solution et aussi un moyen de faire le transfert grâce à la pile de bouquins que possédait Bobby. Lui, ainsi que Sam et Dean devaient de temps en temps faire une pause pour boire et manger. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Castiel grâce à sa condition d'Ange.

Le lendemain, Lucifer n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce et les cinq chasseurs n'étaient pas plus avancé. Alors qu'ils allaient essayer une énième tentative, quelque chose se passa. Surgit de nul part et d'un seul coup, une horde de Démons. Un pour chacun. Dean, Sam et Bobby cognèrent de toutes leurs forces comme des fous. Il se passèrent le poignard de Ruby pour directement tuer les Démons sans les exorciser. Castiel sorti son poignard contre les Anges et lutta avec grâce contre son Démon. Alice, quant à elle, se battait avec légèreté. Son corps menu bougeait telle une danseuse en donnant des coups par surprise à son Démon. Elle se démenait plutôt bien. Mais vu son gabarit, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de le tuer. Cependant elle essaya. Elle sortit le poignard Anti-Ange que Castiel lui avait donné. Elle se remit à combattre. D'autres Démons arrivèrent pour finir le boulot de ceux qui étaient morts. Alice se débattait jusqu'à ce que son ennemi envoya son poignard loin derrière elle. Sous le choc, elle baissa la garde et se retrouva étalé par terre en quelques secondes. Elle chercha l'arme des yeux. Aux pieds de Lucifer. Sans réfléchir, elle rampa jusque là-bas. Allongé de tout son long en donnant des coups de pieds à son Démon, elle tendit le bras pour attraper son arme…

Puis tout se passa incroyablement vite. Parce que si Lucifer ne pouvait pas sortir du cercle, à l'intérieur il pouvait bouger. Au moment où Alice passa la main dans le piège, Lucifer lui attrapa le bras avec une rapidité déconcertante. En une fraction de seconde, la jeune fille se retrouva debout et nez à nez avec Lucifer. Alice n'eut pas tellement le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit et encore moins de réfléchir à comment s'en sortir.

Castiel venait de tuer un autre Démon quand son regard se porta sur Alice. Debout en face de Lucifer dans le piège. Le prisonnier en question posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille encore sous le choc. Castiel courut vers le piège en hurlant :

- Alice !

Il voulait qu'elle se « réveil » pour la sortir de là. Mais c'était trop tard. Un éclair blanc illumina tout le monde dans la pièce…

Les Démons étaient partis. Même les corps des morts avaient disparus. Sam, Dean et Bobby regardèrent partout autour d'eux pour tenter de comprendre quelque chose. Mais tout ce qu'ils voyaient c'était Castiel portant Alice dans ses bras.

- Où… Où est Lucifer ? S'inquiéta Dean.

Mais l'Ange ne répondit pas. Alice se réveilla encore un peu groggy. Elle se frotta les yeux pour se remettre les idées en place. Puis elle vit que tout le monde la dévisageait. Ce qui l'a mis mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ? Fit-elle. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Castiel plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens comme pour lire ses pensées.

- Mais quoi ? Repris Alice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Repris Bobby. Y'a eu un éclair blanc. Lucifer à disparu !

Alice se remis à marcher toute seule et découvrit que, effectivement, le piège était vide.

- Ah ouais…

- « Ah ouais » ? Repris Sam. Il est où ? Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper aux dernières nouvelles.

- Comment je pourrai le savoir ? Fit Alice. Vous croyez que je l'ai libéré ou quoi ?

- Non, fit Castiel qui parla enfin. Il n'a pas pu partir.

- Pourtant il n'est plus là, rétorqua Dean.

- Il a été transféré, expliqua l'Ange.

- Transféré ? Répéta Dean. Et où ça ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas. Bien qu'il avait sa petite idée, il espérait que celle-ci soit fausse. Soudain, comme pour corroborer ses doutes, Alice eu mal à la tête. Par réflexe elle appuya ses mains contre son crâne pour stopper cette migraine. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Alice ? S'inquiéta Castiel. Est-ce que…

- Ouais, ça va, ça va, rassura faussement cette dernière toujours les yeux fermer.

Elle tenta de se calmer, puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû, parce qu'alors elle découvrit quelque chose qui la terrorisa. Castiel vit son regard apeuré.

- Alice ?

La jeune fille tendis simplement le doigt dans une direction. Sam, Dean, Bobby et Castiel regardèrent derrière eux. Mais ils ne virent absolument rien. Le « père » du groupe s'inquiéta fortement :

- Hum… Alice ? Tu vois quoi ? Parce qu'il n'y a rien là…

Mais Alice ne quitta pas le « quelques chose » des yeux. Parce que ce n'était pas « quelque chose », mais « quelqu'un ». Qui se mis à parler pour la première fois:

- _Hello Sweetie_… Oui, tu es la seule à me voir. Je suis dans ta tête… Oh, on va tellement s'amuser…

Complètement paniqué, la jeune fille recula jusqu'à toucher le mur de la salle. Lucifer ria d'un rire si machiavélique qu'Alice en frissonna.


	3. Chapitre Trois : La Bête Intérieur

**Chapitre Trois : La Bête Intérieur. **

Castiel s'approcha d'Alice qui ne le regardait même pas. Ses yeux étaient posés sur Lucifer qui riait aux éclats. L'Ange posa deux doigts sur le front de la jeune fille et cette dernière s'effondra dans ses bras.

- Cass ? S'inquiéta Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- Je l'ai endormit, expliqua t-il en portant le corps d'Alice sur le divan.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? S'enquit Sam.

Castiel allongea Alice. Il s'accroupit près d'elle une seconde ou deux puis se releva en dévisageant le trio. Toujours avec sa mine consternée, il expliqua aux autres :

- Vous n'avez pas compris ? Elle a le Diable dans la tête ! Lucifer s'est transféré dans son cerveau…

Sam, Dean et Bobby se reluquèrent à tour de rôle. Le plus vieux rétorqua :

- Comment il a fait ça ? Et pourquoi ? Et on fait quoi pour l'enlever ?

Castiel soupira. Leva les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir et répondit aux questions tout en regardant Alice :

- On ne peut pas l'enlever. A part si on ouvre sa cage en Enfer. Chose impossible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, par contre je pense que… Les Démons qui nous ont attaqués n'étaient qu'une diversion. Finalement ça aurait pu être n'importe qui à la place d'Alice. Un de vous ou même moi. Il attendait de se transférer lui-même…

Le trio comprenait de mieux en mieux :

- Alors, fit Dean, quand tu te demandais quelle personne pouvait être assez puissante pour enfermer Lucifer dans ce piège, en fait… Il s'agissait de…

- De Lucifer lui-même, termina Castiel. Oui. Il s'est enfermé dedans. Pour être sûr que tout le monde le croyait sans défense. Et il a juste… Attendu.

Bobby regarda tristement Alice. Il se sentait un peu coupable vu que c'était lui qui avait appelé le quatuor pour qu'ils les aident.

- Et comment il est sorti de l'Enfer ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était enfermé avec Michael.

Castiel ne détourna pas son regard de la jeune fille mais informa :

- Il a dû trouver un moyen de s'en échapper. Mais pas à part entière cela dit.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Dean rétorqua :

- Cass, développe ton idée !

L'Ange reluqua le trio :

- Son corps est encore dans la cage en Enfer. Il a juste réussit à libérer son âme. Ce qui le rend aussi « libre » qu'un parasite. Comme un virus. Il a besoin d'un hôte pour vivre. Voilà pourquoi il attendait. Voilà ce qu'il attendait. Juste… Un hôte. Bien sûr il ne peut pas le contrôler de la même manière que lorsqu'il se promenait sur Terre. Il est juste une hallucination dans un « vaisseau ».

- Comme les fous dont parlait Alice ?

- Hum… Oui, répondit Castiel. Sauf que là, ce n'est pas un simple Démon qui vit dans son subconscient.

- Non, c'est juste le Diable, rétorqua Dean.

Castiel lui jeta un regard noir. Il leva derechef les yeux au ciel puis Bobby pris la parole :

- Cass… Tu devrais peut-être la réveiller…

L'Ange regarda Alice endormis sur le canapé.

- Je… Je sais pas. Quand elle sera éveillé elle verra sans arrêt Lucifer dans la tête.

- Ah ouais ? Repris Bobby. Et à ton avis, si Lucifer vis désormais dans sa tête, de quoi elle peut bien rêver ?

Suite à cette énigmatique question, tous les regards se posèrent sur Alice. Un peu horrifié par la pensée de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans ses songes…

Alice se réveilla dans un endroit lugubre. A la fois froid et chaud, noir et rouge. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle avait les mêmes habits et la même apparence que dans sa réalité. Et en face d'elle, elle retrouva Lucifer…

Il avait le même corps qu'Alice lui avait connu. Étant un Ange, même Déchu, Lucifer avait besoin d'un vaisseau pour se déplacer sur Terre. Ce « corps » appartenait à un certain Nick. Un homme qui avait perdu sa femme et son enfant et qui avait dit « Oui » pour que le Diable se balade dans sa peau. Il était plus grand qu'Alice. Les cheveux court et toujours vêtu d'un vieux tee-shirt et d'une veste. Il avait un regard de fou. A faire peur.

Alice se releva tant bien que mal. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le Diable :

- _Hello Sweetie._

La fille semblait quelque peu déboussolé :

- Ah oui, repris t-il. Tu es en train de rêver. Enfin, « rêver » n'est peut-être pas le bon mot, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, en effet. Mais Alice n'était pas décidé à parler. Alors il repris :

- Tes amis là-haut…

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond. Ce qui confirma à la jeune fille quant à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

-… Ils sont en train d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, termina t-il. C'est touchant n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que… Bien qu'ils trouvent le problème que tu as ou pas, ça ne pourra jamais te sauver. C'est pas beau ça ?

Alors que Lucifer se remis à rire, Alice lui tourna le dos tentant de trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Mais comment sortir d'un cauchemar dirigé par le Diable depuis l'Enfer ? Alice avança droit devant mais elle eut l'affreuse surprise de voir Lucifer se matérialiser en face d'elle.

- Hey ! Pars pas si vite ! Je t'ai pas encore présenté mon endroit préféré.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite. Alice suivis son regard et découvris avec horreur ce qui donna tant de joie à Lucifer… Il y avait comme une table de torture et posé sur un plateau en acier inoxydable des genres d'instruments tout aussi terrifiants. Du matériel chirurgical, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucun anti-douleur ou aucun anesthésiant… Alice tourna son regard désespéré vers Lucifer qui afficha un immense sourire :

- _Oh yes !_ On va bien rigoler…

Encore une fois, un affreux rire machiavélique sortit de la bouche de Lucifer…

Castiel s'accroupi et s'approcha du visage d'Alice. Il tendit ses mains en direction de sa tête, mais Dean l'interrompis :

- Hum… Cass ? Tu comptes faire quoi là ?

Contrarié, l'Ange lui expliqua :

- Je compte lire dans ses pensées. Pour savoir de quoi elle rêve. Si effectivement Lucifer est dedans et qu'il…

Il souffla. Il ne voulait pas tellement imaginer ce qu'il pouvait voir.

-… Je la réveillerai, fini t-il par dire.

Il dirigea donc ses mains et les posa sur la tête d'Alice. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Dean, Sam et Bobby lorgnèrent le visage de l'Ange dans l'espoir d'y voir une quelconque réponse. Mais sa mine renfrognée et triste ne leur donnèrent pas de bonne nouvelle.

A peine une minute plus tard, Castiel ouvrit les yeux. Il paraissait à la fois terrifié et triste.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Dean.

- Je vais la réveiller…

Ils questionnèrent tous Castiel du regard, mais ce dernier fit comme s'il ne voyait rien :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Bobby.

Castiel ne détourna pas ses yeux d'Alice. Il tendit la main vers son front pour l'éveiller tout en répondant :

- Vous ne voulez pas le savoir… Croyez-moi…

Cette réponse angoissa le trio. Mais bientôt ils virent qu'Alice émergea. Elle ouvrit tout doucement les yeux. Et la première chose qu'elle aperçut fut le visage miné de Castiel. Lentement elle se leva et s'assit sur le canapé. L'Ange se plaça à côté d'elle tout en la transperçant du regard, comme pour essayer de lire dans son esprit ou pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle voyait.

- Cass… Arrête de me dévisager… C'est gênant, articula Alice.

Ils se lorgnèrent quelques secondes puis l'Ange baissa les yeux.

- Pardon.

Alice se tourna vers le trio. Elle vit alors que Sam, Dean et Bobby lui lancé des regards de pitié et de désespoir.

- Hum… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Paniqua la fille.

Secondes de silence que Dean rompu :

- Bein… Est-ce que ça va ? J'veux dire… On est au courant pour…

- Lucifer ? Compris Alice.

- Ouais… Tu te rappel de ce qu'il s'est passé avant et après l'éclair blanc ? Et de ton rêve… Enfin, de ton cauchemar ?

- Je me souviens oui. Je me souviens de tout…


	4. Chapitre Quatre : La maison des Anges

**Chapitre Quatre : La maison des Anges.**

Personne n'osait questionner Alice sur ce qu'elle voyait quand elle était éveillée. Quant à ce qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle dormait, ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Castiel, Dean, Sam et Bobby le remarquèrent d'ailleurs. Lucifer empêchait Alice de fermer les yeux et de se reposer. Pour cette raison ils cherchèrent un moyen d'enlever le Diable de sa tête. Après trois jours de recherchèrent sans résultats, Castiel revint en coup d'ailes. Il était parti glaner des informations. Il se planta devant le quatuor qui le dévisagea :

- J'ai peut-être une idée… Il y a cet endroit… Où Balthazar a l'habitude de se trouver.

- Ton pote Ange ? Compris Dean.

- Hum… Oui. Je pense qu'il pourra nous aider. Ou nous emmener à quelqu'un qui pourra le faire.

- Okay alors on y va ? S'impatienta Bobby.

Mais Castiel n'avait pas fini :

- Ce n'est pas si simple…

- Non bien sûr, badina Dean. Mais pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas que Balthazar qui passe dans cette maison… Mais aussi… Raphael.

- Quoi ? C'est l'Ange avec le nom d'une tortue Ninja qui veut te faire la peau ? China encore Dean.

- Je ne comprends pas ta référence… Mais oui, nous sommes… En guerre. Si j'y vais avec Alice, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

- Hum… Je suis là Cass ! Répliqua l'intéressé. Je crois que je peux me défendre toute seule non ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. C'était comme si tout le monde criait : « Pas vraiment non. ». Ce que compris très bien la jeune fille :

- Ouais bon ça va, j'ai rien dit…

Bobby en bon « Papa poule » qu'il était, rétorqua :

- Peut importe. On y va et c'est tout. Si sur place les ennemis débarquent on fera comme d'habitude : On se débrouillera.

C'était tout ce que Castiel voulait entendre. D'un coup d'aile il téléporta tout le monde dans un immense hall d'entrée. Les autres un peu secoués, regardèrent autour d'eux pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer :

- Putain Cass prévient quand tu fais ça ! Rouspéta Dean.

Mais l'Ange en question ne semblait pas écouter l'aîné des frères. Il chercha quelqu'un des yeux…

La maison était très grande. Il faisait sombre, seule la lune et quelques bougies éclairées les lieux. Tout était vide. Telle une maison abandonnée. Ça faisait froid dans le dos. En face des cinq chasseurs il y avait un long escalier. Quelque chose se passait à l'étage et tout le monde était d'accord pour vérifier si Balthazar se trouvait là-haut. Alice était beaucoup plus longue que les autres. Elle traînait derrière la troupe en tentant de faire comme si personne ne lui parlait. Mais Lucifer était bien présent à côté d'elle :

- Oh Ali ! Parle-moi ! Donne-moi un peu d'attention, je m'ennuie là…

Mais Alice ne se tourna même pas pour le regarder. Elle continua d'avancer. Lucifer souffla de désespoir et d'énervement. Alors il se concentra et tandis qu'Alice montait les marches des escaliers, il créa un feu devant elle qui lui bloqua le passage. Bien sûr le feu n'était pas réel, mais Alice ne pouvait pas passer. Elle se tourna vers Lucifer et lui jeta un regard noir. Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose mais une voix la fit redescendre sur Terre.

- Alice ? Questionna Castiel. Tu viens ?

La fille sursauta légèrement mais fut heureuse de constater que les flammes avaient disparus. Elle se hâta et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Alice se retrouva vite en haut à côté des quatre chasseurs. Mais la pièce était bizarrement déserte. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Tous les cinq scrutèrent les lieux avec beaucoup de minutie pour trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Soudain Castiel avoua :

- Balthazar n'est pas ici…

Puis il tourna la tête de tout côté et lâcha un peu apeuré :

- Nous n'aurions pas dû venir… Il faut partir…

Alice lui jeta un regard interrogateur :

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un homme apparut devant eux. Comme il se matérialisa de la même façon que les Anges, Alice en conclu que ça devait être Raphael. Il était grand, la peau noire, les cheveux courts et de la même couleur. Habillé d'un costard cravate. Il ressemblait à un homme d'affaire mais il faisait assez peur. Le plus terrifiant, c'était que Castiel aussi semblait avoir peur de lui…

- Castiel, entama l'Ange. Tu me déçois beaucoup…

- Raphael, écoute-moi. Tu dois arrêter cette folie. L'Apocalypse n'est pas une solution, tu ne peux pas…

- Tu es un Ange Déchu Castiel, coupa son homologue. Je n'ai plus de compte à te rendre… Sauf que… J'ai besoin de savoir où Balthazar a caché les armes du Paradis. Et je sais que vous vous parlez souvent…

Castiel secoua la tête :

- Je ne sais rien du tout !

Mais Raphael ne voulait pas le croire. Quatre autres Anges apparurent. Et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être des amis de Castiel. Parce que trois d'entre eux se jetèrent sur Sam, Dean et Bobby et le quatrième s'attaqua à Castiel. Ce dernier sortit un poignard anti-Ange et se mis à combattre. Alice allait aider son ami lorsque Lucifer la retint par le bras :

- Attends, tu vas rater le meilleur…

La jeune fille plissa des yeux, elle ne comprenait pas. Puis elle vit que Sam, Dean et Bobby se prenaient un sacrée raclée avec leurs Anges. Quant à Castiel, il venait de tuer le sien lorsque aussitôt Raphael se jeta sur lui. Dans un mouvement de réflexe et sans comprendre pourquoi, Alice se mis à courir vers Castiel. Mais son ennemi était beaucoup trop fort. Il donna des coups à l'Ange Déchu tout en l'entraînant vers l'escalier. Alice était horrifiée. Castiel commençait à s'affaiblir et à saigner. Lui et son ennemi se retrouvèrent au bord des marches. Raphael attrapa Cass par le cou et lui nargua :

- Tu vas me dire où sont ces armes… Ou je te jure que tu regretteras de t'être rebellé…

- Je… J'en sais rien… Balthazar ne m'a rien dit… Je n'ai pas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Raphael poussa un profond soupir d'ennui et de désespoir et dans un geste de rage, il jeta Castiel dans les escaliers. Alice n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle cria juste :

- NON !

Et couru rejoindre son Ange. Mais à peine au bord des marches, Raphael la retint :

- Tu vas où toi ?

Il plaqua une main sur son cou et l'autre sur son front. Il ferma les yeux comme pour lire dans ses pensées. En les rouvrant, Alice crue y déceler une lueur de crainte. Puis il répliqua avec dégoût :

- Ton équipe est faible… Trois chasseurs dépassés par les évènements, un Ange Déchu et une fille qui a le Diable dans la tête…

Il l'a dévisagea un instant, puis comme pour Castiel, il la jeta dans les escaliers. Tout était allé si vite pour Alice, qu'à peine avait t'elle compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, qu'elle se retrouva déjà allongé de tout son long à côté de l'Ange. Alors qu'elle essaya de bouger son corps cassé et engourdi, elle entendit une vieille voix familière. Lucifer apparu à côté d'elle, l'air dépité :

- Ah ma pauvre Alice… Mais dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré hein ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle se tourna sur le côté pour voir comment allé Castiel. Il avait les yeux fermés et sur le moment Alice eu très peur sans vraiment savoir pourquoi :

- Cass ! Cria t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour le réveiller. L'Ange émergea difficilement. Et trop lentement aussi. Lorsqu'il fut conscient, Alice l'aida à se relever et ils virent avec horreur que Raphael se tenait en face d'eux.

- Oups, commenta Lucifer avec un sourire sadique.

Castiel, qui saignait encore et qui était surtout faible, tenta de résonner son ennemi :

- Raphael, écoute…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le mauvais Ange serra son poing et comme par magie, Castiel se mis à tousser, à suffoquer et à cracher du sang. Sur le coup, il s'effondra encore et Alice lui servait de pilier pour ne pas s'affaler par terre. Mais Raphael n'avait pas encore fini. Dans un geste précis et rapide, il attrapa Castiel et le sépara d'Alice. Tandis qu'il tenait la jeune fille, il poussa l'Ange au centre de la pièce. Puis il sortit un briquet de sa veste, l'alluma et le jeta au sol. La seconde plus tard, un immense cercle de flamme entoura Castiel. Alice connaissait ce procédé. C'était comme ça qu'on pouvait emprisonner les Anges. Comme les pièges peint au sol pour les Démons. Castiel reluqua le feu avec désespoir. Il n'y avait aucunes chances pour qu'il s'en sorte.

- Je crois que ton chéri est foutu, informa Lucifer. Oh je veux pas voir ça !

Puis il se tourna vers Alice avec un affreux rictus et rajouta :

- Non j'plaisante. Ça va être drôle !

Mais Alice ne l'écouta même plus. Elle tenta de se libérer de Raphael mais plus elle bougeait, plus il resserrait son étreinte. Elle entendit des battements d'ailes et vit trois Anges se téléporter non loin de là. Chacun tenait en joue Sam, Dean et Bobby. L'aîné des frères analysa la scène, puis Alice :

- On est mal barré non ?

- Tu crois ? Rétorqua Alice.

Raphael ne fit pas attention à eux. Son attention était encore et toujours porté sur Castiel au centre du cercle.

- Castiel… Dis-moi où sont les armes !

L'Ange souffla :

- J'en sais rien ! Je te le jure. Balthazar ne m'a rien dit !

- Tu mens… Si tu ne me le dit pas… Je vais te tuer…

Cette déclaration fut ni chaud ni froid à Castiel. Alors Raphael essaya autre chose :

- D'accord. Tu te moque de ta vie ? Bien… Si tu ne me le dis pas… Je la tue elle !

Il pointa un poignard en direction d'Alice. Là, Castiel paraissait terrifié.

- Bingo ! S'exclama Lucifer que personne n'entendait à part la jeune fille.

Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur Castiel. Qui tenta de réfléchir à comment s'échapper pour tous les sauver. Alors que l'ennemi allait reprendre ses menaces, quelqu'un se téléporta derrière lui :

- Tu me cherchais Raphael ?


	5. Chapitre Cinq : Une Aide Divine

**Chapitre Cinq : Une Aide Divine. **

Raphael se retourna. Il fut à la fois surpris et content d'apercevoir Balthazar. Toujours dans le même hôte. Un homme grand, mince, les cheveux courts et châtains en bataille, vêtu d'un débardeur gris et d'un manteau noir.

- Tu n'aurai pas dû torturer ce pauvre Cassy, avoua Balthazar. Il ne t'a pas menti, il ne sait absolument rien.

Dans un geste rageur, Raphael lâcha Alice en la jetant au sol de toutes ses forces. La jeune fille tomba sur la tête.

_- Ay, caramba! Mi cabeza! _Se plaignit Lucifer.

Raphael ne quitta pas l'autre Ange des yeux. D'un simple mouvement de la main, Balthazar éteignit les flammes qui emprisonnés Castiel. Sitôt fait, Alice rampa jusqu'à son Ange pour lui porter secours.

- Donne-moi les armes, ordonna Raphael à Balthazar.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas du tout apeuré. Au contraire, il s'amusait. Il sortit un objet de sa poche et le tendis en face de l'ennemi :

- Mate-moi ça !

- Non ! Fit Raphael.

Mais c'était trop tard. La pierre que tenait Balthazar irradiait de blanc et commença à changer Raphael en statue de sel. Qui s'effondra sur le sol au bout de quelques secondes.

- La femme de Loth a subit le même sort, commenta l'Ange vainqueur. Mais Raphael n'est pas mort chers amis. Il trouvera un autre hôte !

Balthazar se tourna vers les Anges qui gardaient encore Sam, Dean et Bobby. Pris de peur, les trois hommes s'éclipsèrent. Le nouveau venu s'avança vers Castiel et l'aida à se relever avec Alice :

- Balthazar… Commença Castiel. Merci, je ne…

- Bah laisse tomber, tu m'as sauvé la vie pas mal de fois aussi.

Puis il frappa des mains, il avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu que les autres Anges qu'Alice connaissait :

- Bon, repris t-il. Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ? Un problème ?

Dean raconta alors en un petit résumé, la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Alice.

- Je vois, fit Balthazar.

Puis il regarda autour de lui comme pour chercher quelqu'un :

- Il est là ? Demanda t-il en parlant de Lucifer.

- Ouais, avoua Alice. Il est toujours là. Et il ne la ferme jamais.

- Même maintenant ?

- Il est en train de chanter « Stairway to heaven ».

- Bonne chanson, badina Dean.

- Pas cinquante fois d'affiler, informa Alice.

Il y eut une seconde de silence que Castiel brisa :

- Tu peux nous aider ou pas ?

- Quoi, tu veux dire avec une de mes armes divines ? Non désolé Cass.

Le désespoir commença à envahir les cinq chasseurs. Puis Bobby repris son rôle de « père » :

- Attends, t'es un Ange que je sache. Y'a pas quelque chose qu'on puisse faire ? Ou quelqu'un que tu connais qu'on peut aller voir ?

Balthazar se dirigea vers un mini-bar pour se servir un verre de Whisky tout en réfléchissant. Puis il répliqua :

- Bah vous savez c'qu'on dit : « Si tu ne trouves pas d'aide au Paradis, Vas en chercher en Enfer. »

Castiel plissa des yeux :

- Non, personne ne dit ça…

Dean souffla :

- Expression Cass, c'est une expression ! Tu nous conseil quoi alors Balthazar ?

L'Ange bu la moitié de son verre avant de dire :

- Y'a bien un ou deux Démons que vous connaissez et qui ne veut pas forcément vous tuer non ? Allez chercher de ce côté. Il est question de Lucifer, ça ne relève pas tell'ment du Paradis cette histoire.

Sam avait peut-être une idée :

- Y'a bien Crowley…

Balthazar lui lança un regard surpris :

- Vous avez le Roi de L'Enfer dans la poche ? Bah profitez-en alors !

- Mais il ne nous aidera pas sans rien en retour, informa Dean. Il voudra forcément quelque chose !

L'Ange fut d'accord avec lui :

- Y'a plus qu'à trouver quoi dans ce cas !

Puis il attendit quelques secondes avant de répliquer :

- Écoute Cass, si t'as besoin appel, mais là…

Il regarda Alice avec tristesse et désespoir :

- Là j'peux rien pour la Miss…

- Bah c'est pas grave, fit cette dernière. Tu nous as bien sauvé de l'autre fou ! Mais je crois qu'il en aura sûrement après toi…

- Aucune importance. Et d'ailleurs si vous le revoyez, dite-lui de ma part, d'aller se faire foutre.

Puis Balthazar s'éclipsa. Laissant Sam, Dean, Bobby, Castiel et Alice en plan. L'Ange téléporta presque aussitôt les quatre Humains dans leur QG.

Le soir, ils étaient tous chez Bobby. La boisson du chasseur coulant à flot. A savoir, le Whisky. Sam et le propriétaire des lieux partirent se reposer pour être en forme le lendemain. Castiel partit en coup d'aile se renseigner quant à l'endroit où se trouvait Crowley. Dean pianota sur son clavier d'ordinateur alors qu'Alice était allongé sur le canapé en face de lui. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se reposer, Lucifer était à côté d'elle :

- Oh non non, pas de dodo pour toi…

Alice fit comme s'il n'était pas là et ferma les yeux. Mais soudain le Diable se mis à crier :

_- GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!_

Sur le coup la fille sursauta et s'assit sur le canapé avec effroi. Dean la lorgna du coin de l'œil. Il ferma ensuite son ordinateur portable et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Hey Alice, j'ai une course à faire. On a plus de « remontant pour chasseurs ». Tu m'accompagnes ?

Tellement à l'ouest, la fille accepta sans se poser de question. Dean se mis au volant de sa chère Impala. Voyant qu'Alice clignait des yeux pour ne pas s'endormir, il décida de mettre l'auto-radio en route. Dean se mis à murmurer les paroles jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers une Alice complètement amorphe. Il lui dit :

- Hey Alice ! Tu chantes ? Tu connais non ? _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive. I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side. I'm wanted ! Dead or alive... _

Il se tourna vers Alice qui le dévisagea.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose Dean ?

- _And I ride, dead or alive. I still drive, dead or alive. Dead or alive !_

Alice leva les yeux au ciel :

- Dean… Tu as un truc à me dire ?

L'aîné arrêta son cinéma pour reprendre son sérieux :

- Tu sais… Si tu veux parler… J'veux dire… Alice, j'ai fais un séjour en Enfer et ça me hante encore… Si tu veux parler d'Hallucifer…

- « Hallucifer » ? Répéta Alice. Sérieusement Dean ?

- Bah, tu sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment…

- Ouais je sais, je sais… Dis-ça à mon cerveau…

Dean sourit. Revenant au sujet de base, il ajouta :

- Tu dors combien d'heures en tout par jour ?

Alice ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir :

- Aucunes…

Dean la dévisagea. Elle reprit :

- Oui « Hallucifer », comme tu l'appel, ne s'arrête jamais.

Dean lorgna la jeune fille :

- Alice… Il faut pourtant que tu dormes ! Je sais pas, essayes les somnifères. Ton corps à besoin de dormir. Tu peux en mourir !

- Je sais, je sais. Lucifer m'a déjà briefé. Le record étant de onze jours sans dormir, il veut que je batte ça.

L'aîné était dépité. Impossible de lutter contre le Diable. Il y eut une minute de silence, puis Dean repris :

- Et à propos de toi et Cass ?

- Quoi à propos de moi et Cass ? Questionna Alice qui ne comprenait pas du tout.

Dean sourit croyant que la fille faisait semblant. Mais devant son air incompris, il répliqua :

- Non sérieux ? Alice quoi ! Tu sais pas ?

- Hum… Non… Si tu pouvais éclairer ma lanterne ça sera sympa.

Dean esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

- Et bien… Je vais plutôt te laisser le découvrir toute seule…

Alice s'enfonça dans son siège en essayant de comprendre de quoi parlait Dean. Sur ce coup elle était aussi paumée que l'Ange auquel elle pensait.


	6. Chapitre Six : Le Roi de l'Enfer

**Chapitre Six : Le Roi de l'Enfer.**

Après leur balade et leurs courses, Dean et Alice revinrent chez Bobby. Le vieux chasseur et Sam étaient déjà réveillés. Au moment où l'aîné allé déjeuner avec un verre de Whisky, Castiel arriva devant eux.

- Je sais où est Crowley, lâcha t-il.

Tout le monde le dévisagea. Puis Dean repris, comme à son habitude :

- Développe Cass !

- Il est caché en Enfer, mais j'ai pu le localiser. Je peux vous y emmener pour qu'il nous aide.

- A ton avis il voudra quoi en échange ? Questionna Sam.

- Y'a qu'une façon de le savoir…

Castiel se téléporta en Enfer avec Sam, Dean et Alice. Bobby était resté au QG histoire de trouver une aide un peu plus « Humaine ». Les quatre intrus arrivèrent dans une immense pièce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un laboratoire. Ils purent y voir Crowley s'amuser à faire des expériences sur des Monstres. Le nouveau Roi de l'Enfer était un ancien Démon des Croisements. Vêtu d'un costume entièrement noir, les yeux bleu et les cheveux en bataille. Il avait un regard qui exprimait toute sa folie. Il arrêta sa torture pour lorgner les nouveaux venus :

- Castiel… Et je vois que tu as de la compagnie… Que me vaut le plaisir de votre descente dans les bas-fonds ?

Tout en parlant, il alla se servir un verre d'alcool.

- Balthazar m'a conseillé de venir te voir, expliqua l'Ange.

- Ah ce cher Balty… Et en quoi puis-je t'être utile ? Ou plus précisément, pourquoi un Ange a besoin de l'aide d'un Démon ?

Ce fut Dean qui raconta toute l'affaire à Crowley. Ce dernier écouta attentivement tout en finissant son verre de Whisky pour en remplir un autre. A la fin de l'histoire, il laissa un blanc de quelques secondes.

- Je vois…

Il zieuta Alice qui se sentit un peu mal. Tout ce tohu-bohu rien que pour elle, la mettait très mal à l'aise.

- T'as de quoi me payer ? Questionna Crowley en direction de Castiel.

- Hum… Tu veux quoi en échange ?

Le Démon sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il savait qu'il avait le pouvoir :

- Cass… Être le nouveau Hadès n'est pas assez. Je veux plus. Y'a beaucoup plus que le Paradis et l'Enfer…

- Tu parles du Purgatoire, compris Castiel. Tu veux que je l'ouvre c'est ça ?

- Non… Je vais m'en occuper. MAIS ! Il me faut une clef pour ouvrir la porte…

Castiel commença un peu à désespérer. Il savait ce qu'exigeait Crowley :

- Combien ? Combien d'Âmes il te faut ?

Le Démon se mis encore à sourire. Sam, Dean et Alice qui assistèrent à la conversation en tant que spectateur ne comprirent pas tout. L'aîné des frères s'exclama :

- Olà ! Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Le Purgatoire ? Des Âmes qui jouent les clefs ?

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel, enfin, au plafond :

- Le Purgatoire idiot ! Le lieu où certaines Âmes finissent pour expirer leurs fautes. Là où beaucoup de Monstres sont cachés. Les premières créations de Dieu… Mais il faut un sacrée paquet d'Âmes pour ouvrir cet endroit.

- Tu n'as qu'à te servir de celle qu'il y a en Enfer, tenta Sam.

Crowley se mis à rire :

- Pas question ! J'trouve qu'il n'y en a déjà pas assez…

Puis il se retourna vers Castiel :

- J'en veux 15.000.

L'Ange le dévisagea :

- Mais comment veux-tu… ?

- Fais comme tu veux Cass ! Créé une catastrophe naturelle, provoque une épidémie, sauve le Titanic, je m'en fou ! Mais y'a qu'à cette condition que je puisse faire ce que tu demandes. La cage de Lucifer est toujours fermée. Il faut que je réussisse à l'ouvrir, empêcher le corps du Diable de partir et que je remette son Âme à l'intérieur ! Hey, c'est pas facile !

Alice lorgna l'Ange qui semblait presque approuver cette demande. N'y tenant plus, elle cria :

- Attends, tu vas pas accepter hein ? Cass ? Tu vas quand même pas tuer toutes ces personnes pour m'enlever Lucifer de la caboche pas vrai ?

Mais Castiel ne répondait pas. Il regarda le sol un peu honteux. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas tuer toutes ces personnes, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'Alice meurt. Crowley se délecta de la scène. Puis l'Ange repris la raison :

- Je vais essayer…

Il s'empressa d'ajouter à l'adresse d'Alice :

- Mais sans tuer personne. Je ferai ça proprement. Je récolterai les morts comme une Faucheuse s'il le faut. Mais j'essayerai. Par contre… Si je n'y arrive pas… Faudra que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi Crowley. Et contre rien du tout.

L'Ange ne négociait pas cette fois. Ce qui amusa le Démon et piqua sa curiosité :

- Et quelle est cette chose ?

- Tu feras un transfert.

Crowley plissa des yeux, il ne comprenait pas bien ce que voulait Castiel :

- Je ne pourrai pas le transférer dans sa cage, alors où veux-tu que je le foute ?

- Dans ma tête.

L'Ange avait lâché ça d'un coup. Ce qui choqua Dean, Sam et encore plus Alice qui s'offusqua :

- QUOI ? Hors de question !

- Oups, s'amusa Crowley. On dirait que ta petite protégée n'est pas d'accord avec toi.

Il vida sa bouteille de Whisky en écoutant Alice s'exclamer :

- Cass sérieusement ! Vaut mieux que ça soit moi qui perde la boule plutôt que toi ! T'es un Ange ! Faut que tu restes tel que tu es !

Castiel chercha les bons mots pour convaincre Alice. Pendant ce temps Lucifer s'approcha de l'Ange :

- Moi j'aimerai pas être dans sa tête, informa t-il à la jeune fille. Je préfère rester avec toi. T'es plus drôle que lui.

Alice leva les yeux au plafond. Elle essayait vraiment de faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

- Crowley, tenta de négocier Dean. T'as pas un autre moyen de paiement ? Parce que ces deux là sont tellement… Bref, ils vont chacun se disputer pour avoir Lucifer dans la tronche.

Le Démon s'approcha du frère :

- J'ai besoin du Purgatoire crétin. Alors soit vous trouver les Âmes, soit vous vous démerdez pour ouvrir la porte… Franchement je préfère savoir Lucifer dans sa caboche plutôt que dans la cage. Au moins il est loin de moi. Alors quoi que vous décidiez, ça me va.

Sam et Dean soufflèrent. Ils n'allaient réussir à rien. Crowley, Alice et Castiel étaient à eux trois des têtes brûlées impossible à raisonner. Alice restait d'ailleurs sur sa position :

- Okay, Cass. Pas de meurtres, pas de catastrophes et pas d'épidémies. Et si rien ne marche, tu ne prends pas Lucifer à ma place. D'accord ?

L'Ange pris une mine renfrognée. Dean sourit et rétorqua à voie basse à Sam :

- Elle le mène déjà à la baguette.

- La ferme Dean, lâcha Alice.

Ce qui fit rire encore plus le frère.

- Bon Cassy, repris Crowley, fais-moi savoir où tu en es dans ta chasse. Ne perd pas de temps… De toute façon, vaut mieux que tu ailles assez vite sinon y'aura plus rien à sauver.

Il lorgna Alice en disant ça. Qui voyait encore Lucifer d'ailleurs :

- Oh je suis déçu, dit le Diable. J'aurai voulu qu'il y ai plus de coups de gueules ! C'est pas assez dramatique là !

Il souffla un coup, puis rajouta avec un rire machiavélique :

- Bah, c'est pas comme si ton copain allé trouver 15.000 Âmes du jour au lendemain. Je vais pouvoir m'amuser pendant ce temps !

Alice jeta un regard interrogateur à Lucifer pour avoir entendu le mot « copain ». Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps. L'Ange accepta le pari avec Crowley et aussitôt il la téléporta elle et les Winchester, chez Bobby.


	7. Chapitre Sept : Réel ou pas Réel ?

**Chapitre Sept : Réel ou pas Réel ?**

Voilà cinq jours que Castiel n'apparaissait au QG qu'en coup d'ailes. Il jouait les Faucheurs et priait surtout pour ne pas rencontrer la véritable Faucheuse. Mais il était déterminé.

Sam, Dean et Alice furent envoyés en mission par Bobby. La vie reprenait comme elle le pouvait pour la jeune fille qui était de plus en plus fatigué. Mais les Démons et autres esprits n'avaient pas pris de vacances pour autant !

Comme d'habitude, l'aîné des Winchester était au volant de l'Impala avec son frère à côté et Alice derrière. Bien que le silence régnait dans la voiture, c'était autre chose dans la tête de la fille. Lucifer était encore en train de chanter :

- _Good morning to you, good morning to you… Our day is beginning, so good morning to you..._

Alice avait la tête contre la vitre, elle se bouchait les oreilles mais ça ne servait à rien. Le Diable était dans son cerveau. Dean jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur et vit qu'Alice avait l'air très mal :

- Ali ? Ça va ?

La fille se tourna vers lui. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Satan fit apparaître un fusil et se mis à tirer sur Dean à travers le siège de l'Impala. Alice voyait le sang couler de partout, mais Dean ne bougeait pas. Ce n'était qu'une autre illusion. Elle avait les yeux exorbités, sans savoir ce qui était réel ou pas. Comme la réponse à sa question tardait à venir, Dean repris :

- Hey Ali ! Reste avec nous okay ? On est bientôt arrivé à l'hôtel !

Alice fit « oui » de la tête tout en observant Lucifer :

- Ne l'écoute pas. Rien de tout ça n'est réel. Tu sais que tu es en Enfer parce que tu sais que c'est ta place. Pas vrai ? Sérieux, tu crois vraiment que des gars comme Sam et Dean se coltineraient une fille comme toi pour chasser ? Et Castiel, tu crois vraiment qu'un Ange protégerait quelqu'un comme toi ? Je suis sûr qu'il sait ce que tu es vraiment…

Alice fut presque convaincue. Elle posa sa tête sur la vitre de la voiture en fermant les yeux. A défaut de ne pas entendre le Diable, elle décida de ne pas le voir… Pour le moment.

L'hôtel était comme tous les autres : Petit, pas cher et pas trop classe. Les frères posèrent leurs affaires, il y avait surtout de quoi chasser et un ordinateur pour glaner des informations. Alice tituba jusqu'à une chaise. Elle était exténuée et Lucifer continuait à brailler dans ses oreilles.

- Alice ? Fit Sam. T'es sûr que ça va ?

La fille se força à sourire en levant le pouce en signe que tout allait bien. Mais les frères connaissaient toutes les bottes secrètes d'Alice :

- Bon écoute, Sam et moi on va voir qui est cet esprit frappeur qui fait suicider les gens et pendant ce temps tu reste là. Si on a besoin d'une info on t'appel et tu pourras te servir de l'ordinateur. Ça ira plus vite comme ça…

- Je suis votre secrétaire ? Compris Alice.

- Non, notre alliée. Et tu fais peur à voir Ali, sérieux. Alors essaye de… J'sais pas, de te reposer…

Alice acquiesça. Elle vit les deux frères sortirent de l'hôtel et Lucifer y rentrer.

- Bon l'amie. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses…

Sam et Dean étaient parti chasser un fantôme. Apparemment il poussait les gens à se tuer. Les Winchester allèrent parler aux familles des victimes histoire de glaner le plus d'informations possibles. Une fois qu'ils sauraient qui était le fantôme, ils pourraient saler et brûler ses os pour lui faire quitter la Terre.

En attendant le retour des frères, Alice était assise au bureau de la chambre d'hôtel. Elle était en train de nettoyer l'arme de Dean. Lucifer toujours à côté d'elle :

- Bonne idée Alice. Il suffit de te buter et tu reviendras à part entière en Enfer.

- Je ne vais pas me tuer.

- Ah oui ? Oh dommage…

Alice lui jeta un regard noir et chargea le pistolet.

- Alors pourquoi tu nettoies ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu le charge ? C'est pas comme si tu partais en guerre là, tout de suite…

Alice pris l'arme et la regarda longuement. Elle se posa des tonnes de questions. Au moment où elle approchait l'arme d'elle, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Dean y rentra et par réflexe Alice se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Alice ?

La fille regarda son arme.

- Hum… Rien…

Dean s'approcha d'elle. Sans panique, sans tristesse, sans émotions :

- Vas-y ! Fait-le !

- Quoi ? Fit la jeune fille.

- Sérieux Alice, t'es pas possible hein ! On doit supporter tes délires de psychotique à longueur de journée ! C'est soit le flingue, soit l'asile ! Tu choisis lequel ?

Alice baissa les yeux. Un nouveau bruit la sortie de sa torpeur. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau… Et encore sur Dean. Cette fois Alice pris le revolver et le dirigea vers le frère. Ce dernier surpris, leva les mains. Sam arriva lui aussi dans la chambre et fit de même :

- Olà Alice ! Commença Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La fille reluqua le Dean qui était à côté d'elle. Il se changea en un Lucifer très heureux.

- Je croyais que je parlais avec toi !

Dean tenta de s'approcher et de trouver les bons mots pour la calmer :

- Okay… C'est Lucifer… Mais tu sais qu'il n'est pas réel ?

- Il dit la même chose à propos de toi…

Il y eut un gros silence. Puis Dean repris en s'approchant encore :

- Pourquoi tu as mon flingue ?

Alice baissa les yeux un peu honteuse, puis remis en joue le frère en disant :

- C'était juste au cas ou !

- Alice, si tu as besoin de parler ou de dire n'importe quoi, on est là ! Tu aurais dû nous faire savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment dans ta tête…

- Vous avez assez de problème comme ça…

Puis Lucifer à côté d'elle se changea en Dean et répliqua :

- Non Alice, tu devrais te tuer, là, tout de suite. Tu nous libérerais d'un poids énorme…

Alice regarda Lucifer en lui pointant le pistolet dessus. Dean et Sam lorgnèrent l'endroit qu'Alice scrutait, mais ils ne voyaient rien. N'en pouvant plus Alice se mis à tirer quatre coups de feu sur le Diable. Mais bien sûr, il n'était pas vraiment là. Les balles partirent s'écraser contre le mur. Dean et Sam sursautèrent :

- Woow ! Cria Dean. Alice !

La fille pointa le pistolet sur lui, puis regarda les trous sur le mur de la chambre. Et elle y retrouva le Diable tout sourire :

- Je suis toujours là…

Alice tremblait, au bord de la crise de nerf, les larmes aux yeux, incapable de respirer et encore moins de réfléchir ou de parler. Dean s'approcha mais Alice le tenait encore en joue :

- Ne bouge pas ! Qui me dit que tu es réel ? Hein ?

L'aîné resta calme.

- J'le suis Alice. Vas-y tire, tu verras bien.

La jeune fille tremblait toujours. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle essaya de réfléchir, mais un autre Dean apparut à côté d'elle :

- Non, c'est moi Alice ! JE suis le vrai Dean !

Alice lorgna les deux jumeaux. Puis elle vit que le Dean en face d'elle ainsi que Sam, avaient les yeux braqués derrière elle. Alors à toute vitesse elle se retourna toujours l'arme devant elle. Choquée, Alice ne su comment réagir. L'intrus le fit pour elle. Castiel lui attrapa le bras et le baissa vers le sol d'une main, puis de l'autre il lui toucha le front. Instantanément, Alice tomba dans les bras de l'Ange, complètement endormis. Dean récupéra le pistolet et le déchargea.

- Merci Cass.

L'Ange téléporta les frères et Alice chez Bobby.

- Pourquoi tu nous… Commença Sam.

- Les gens ont entendu les coups de feu, expliqua Castiel. Vous ne pouviez pas rester là-bas.

- On a une mission Cass, le fantôme…

- Je vous y emmènerai moi-même, coupa derechef l'Ange.

Il posa Alice sur le divan du salon. Bobby arriva dans la pièce :

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Il découvrit Alice allongée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Elle a pété les plombs, informa Dean. Elle n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui est réel ou pas. Elle voulait nous tuer.

- Avant de se tuer elle-même, rajouta Sam.


	8. Chapitre Huit : Le Pacte

**Chapitre Huit : Le Pacte.**

Tout le monde dormait chez Bobby. Alice était toujours allongée sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Dean sur un lit d'appoint en face d'elle. La jeune fille se demanda comment elle avait atterris ici. Mais la raison pour laquelle elle était debout sans l'aide de Castiel, c'était que Lucifer se trouvait bien plus fort que l'Ange. Ce fut lui qui l'avait réveillé. Alice avait eu le temps de cogiter pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Elle savait qu'elle perdait la tête. Qu'elle était une menace pour elle mais surtout pour ses amis. Pour eux elle décida de faire quelque chose de très risqué. D'abord, elle sortit du divan à pas de loup. Elle fouilla dans la veste de Dean pendu à l'entrée de la maison. Elle lui piqua un peu d'argent et s'éclipsa dehors. La casse de Bobby était une mine d'or en matière de voitures. Alice en trouva une pas trop amoché et mis la clef dans le contact. Elle savait où aller…

D'abord dans un magasin de magie. Elle y acheta de quoi faire un rituel. Puis elle partit chercher un endroit abandonné comme un grand et vieil entrepôt. Elle gara la voiture et s'engouffra dans les ruines de l'immeuble. Là, au sol, elle dessina à la craie des cercles et des graffitis. Puis elle mélangea des herbes fraîchement achetées, récita une incantation et mis le feu au tout. Elle espérait que cela marcherai… Et ce fut le cas. En face d'elle apparu celui avec qui elle voulait parler. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Castiel avait joué les taxis Angéliques.

- Salut Crowley…

- Alice… Quelle surprise…

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant. Le Démon regarda au sol et au plafond pour voir s'il y avait un piège quelque part. Mais ce n'était pas le cas :

- T'as confiance en moi à ce point ? Demanda t-il.

- Non. Mais je sais que tu vas m'écouter. Les pièges ne sont donc pas obligatoires.

Crowley s'approcha d'elle tout sourire :

- Je vais t'écouter ? Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression de parler à Cass là… Mais vas-y, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as appelé.

Alice souffla un bon coup. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

- Je sais que Castiel t'as promis toutes ces Âmes en échange de… M'enlever Lucifer…

- Ohhh, et tu veux rompre son pacte c'est ça ?

Alice baissa les yeux. Ça voulait dire oui. Crowley repris :

- Okay _Sweetie_, dis-moi, tu me propose quoi en échange, toi ?

Alice le dévisagea et lâcha :

- Mon Âme.

Minute de silence. Visiblement, le Démon ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne su quoi dire alors la fille continua :

- Castiel ne pourra pas avoir toutes ces Âmes sans tuer quelqu'un ou sans se faire prendre par la Faucheuse. C'est un trop gros risque. Et puis… Je sais que tu sais qui je suis. Mon Âme doit bien t'intéresser, pas vrai ?

Le Démon admira Alice :

- Ouais, je sais qui tu es. Je pense qu'au fond de lui, Cassy le sait également. Sûrement pour ça qu'il se prend pour ton Ange Gardien… Enfin, pour ça… Et autre chose…

- Quoi donc ?

Crowley sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Alice n'était vraiment pas douée avec les sentiments.

- Ah, ma pauvre Alice. Toi et Cass, Cass et toi… Mais bref, revenons au sujet. Ton Âme. Tu sais, si tes parents savaient ça…

- Ce ne sera pas le cas, trancha Alice.

Le Démon se mis à marcher dans la pièce vide, il se pavanait avec fierté parce qu'il savait qu'il avait encore le pouvoir.

- Dis-moi, je suppose que Dean, Sam et même ce bon vieux Bobby n'en savent rien pas vrai ?

Encore une fois, Alice baissa les yeux.

- Non. Castiel doit avoir des soupçons, mais sinon personne n'est au courant que…

- Que tu es l'enfant d'un Ange et d'une Démone, termina Crowley. Cette histoire a fait du bruit en Enfer à l'époque. Je n'étais qu'un simple Démon de Croisement, mais je savais que tu serais… Spéciale.

- J'ai jamais connu mes parents ! Se défendit Alice. J'ai grandi toute seule ! Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Sam et Dean je n'avais aucune famille ! Alors que mon père soit un Ange, que ma mère soit une Démone, vraiment moi, je m'en fou !

Après quelques secondes de pause, Alice questionna :

- Tu acceptes mon pacte ? Je te donne mon Âme et en échange tu libères Castiel de son accord et tu sors Lucifer de ma tête…

Crowley se remis à sourire. Même si ce qu'elle demandait était dur à faire, il voulait accepter juste par principe, parce que c'était quelque chose d'unique que de posséder une Âme appartenant à une « Enfant de deux Mondes ».

- J'accepte. Parce que ton Âme est intéressante et parce que j'ai foutrement envie de voir comment les frères et Cass réagiront quand tu leur annonceras la connerie que tu as faite.

Si Crowley était heureux, Alice elle, paraissait un peu contrarié.

- Bon, repris t-il. Tu sais comment on scelle le Pacte pas vrai ?

Alice fit la moue :

- Ouais je sais…

- Dis au revoir à Lucifer.

- Avec plaisir !

Crowley emmena Alice en Enfer pour remettre Satan dans sa cage.

Le Roi de l'Enfer téléporta Alice chez Bobby. Où tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Ils étaient tous inquiet quant ils avaient découvert que la jeune fille était partie. Mais maintenant qu'elle réapparaissait, ils étaient inquiets de la voir avec Crowley.

- Alice bordel ! S'écria Dean. Mais tu étais où ?

- Hum… J'ai… Réglé quelques petits problèmes.

Castiel s'approcha d'elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Comme pour sonder son Âme… Qu'elle n'avait plus :

- Quelque chose a changé en toi, admis l'Ange.

- Hum… Oui… J'ai…

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase, d'une main Castiel tenait Alice par l'épaule et il enfonça l'autre main dans le torse de la jeune fille. Une lumière blanche en émana, il était en train de faire des « Fouilles Angéliques » de la sonder entièrement. Mais ça faisait très très mal :

- Cass ! Cria Alice. Arrête !

L'Ange pris les informations qu'il voulait, puis lâcha Alice :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Où est-elle ?

- Où est quoi ? Questionna Bobby.

Dean, Sam, Castiel et Bobby scrutèrent Alice. Cette dernière, un peu stressé, leur raconta tout. Quatre paires d'yeux ronds comme des billes la dévisagèrent.

- Tu as vendu ton Âme ! S'énerva Bobby. Tu te fou de nous pas vrai ?

- Écoutez, c'était le seul moyen. J'ai failli tuer Sam et Dean… Avant de vouloir me tuer moi. Lucifer me rendait folle. Et je ne voulais pas que Castiel ai des problèmes avec la Faucheuse ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Vous vous êtes tellement démenez pour moi, que je voulais arrêter tout ce bordel avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Secondes de silence, le temps que tout le monde assimile les données. Puis Sam demanda :

- Donc, t'as vendu ton Âme à Crowley ?

- Oui, confirma la fille.

- T'as dû l'embrasser ? Repris t-il.

- Sam ! Gronda Dean.

- Quoi ? C'est pour savoir...

De nouveau, quatre paires d'yeux la lorgnèrent. Alice pris le temps de répondre :

- Mais non !

Puis Crowley toussota derrière elle pour que tout le monde voit qu'il tenait un téléphone portable, avec une photo de lui et d'Alice en train de s'embrasser. La fille fut contrariée :

- Pourquoi t'as pris une photo ?

- Pourquoi t'as mis la langue ?

Alors que Dean scruta intensément la jeune fille, cette dernière rassura :

- Non mais il plaisante hein !

- Ouais, bah j'en connais un qui ne va pas être content… Et qui va être jaloux…

Comme Alice ne savait pas de qui Dean parlait, il montra Castiel du regard.

- Moi ? Non je ne suis pas… Jaloux ou mécontent… Je suis… Déçu…

Alice fut triste tout à coup :

- Cass, non écoute… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Elle souffla un bon coup, ne sachant comment formuler ça :

- Je ne voulais pas que tu prennes tous les risques pour moi.

- Mais ça revient au même. Au lieu de trouver un moyen d'enlever Lucifer de ta tête, il faut trouver un moyen de te redonner ton Âme.

- Oui, mais je ne risque pas de mourir ou de tuer des gens en attendant la solution miracle… Bon, on a pas un fantôme à chasser nous ?


	9. Chapitre Neuf : Libre Arbitre

**Chapitre Neuf : Libre Arbitre.**

Deux jours plus tard, le trio, composé de Dean, Sam et Alice, avait chassé le fantôme de la ville. Pendant ce temps ils n'avaient pas parlé du pacte de la jeune fille. Mais ce soir-là, après la chasse, Castiel arriva chez Bobby. Alice était en train de lire ainsi que Bobby, tandis que Sam et Dean vérifièrent des informations sur l'ordinateur.

- Cass ? S'aperçu Dean. Tu arrives enfin !

- Hum… Oui, j'étais… Occupé.

Il jeta un regard à Alice. Cette dernière se leva. Un peu honteuse, elle voulait lui dire quelque chose depuis longtemps :

- Castiel… Je… Je suis désolé. Tu dois être déçu de moi. De ce que j'ai fais. Vendre mon Âme… Je… Ma seule excuse, c'est que je ne l'ai pas fait pour moi. Ça m'était égal que Lucifer me torture, mais… J'ai failli tuer Sam et Dean !

Oui c'était bien ça qu'elle voulait dire ! L'Ange ne répliqua rien pendant un moment. Puis il avoua :

- Je ne suis pas déçu de ce que tu as fais Alice. Je suis déçu que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé avant. J'aurai pu être là et t'aider.

La fille fut surprise et surtout soulagé d'entendre ça :

- Ah… Bah… Rassures-toi, y'avait pas grand chose à voir. Je lui ai vendu mon Âme, mais contrairement à Dean je n'ai pas de temps imparti.

- Ouais, bah falloir trouver un moyen de la récupérer Ali ! Ordonna ce dernier.

- Je sais. Mais avant je veux aider Cass dans sa guerre, avoua Alice.

Sam et Dean se lorgnèrent. Puis leur regard passa de Castiel à Alice. Et d'Alice à Castiel.

- Tu veux l'aider à combattre Raphael ? Compris Dean. Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, elle ne su comment expliquer :

- Il nous a beaucoup aidé. Et puis… Je sais pas, j'ai ce sentiment en moi. Je sens qu'il faut que je l'aide. C'est bizarre...

Castiel non plus ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait. Pourtant Dean avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était même en train de rire, jusqu'à ce que Bobby le réprimande :

- Dean… Arrête. _Idjit_.

- Désolé Alice. Mais je sais comment s'appel le sentiment dont tu parles, avoua Dean.

L'Ange et la fille étaient tout ouï. L'aîné repris :

- Ouais. Ça s'appel : « L'Amour ».

Castiel et Alice se jetèrent un regard furtif avant de baisser les yeux.

- Non, fit la fille. J'ne crois pas que se soit ça…

Dean ria encore plus :

- Vraiment vous deux vous êtes…

Il souffla un bon coup :

- Castiel, on dirait un bébé dans un Trenchcoat et Alice, on dirait une gamine dans une mini jupe. Elle est belle notre « Équipe du Libre Arbitre ». Un ex Junky accro au sang de Démon, un mec qui est plus fauché que les blés, un vieil ivrogne, une fille sans Âme et un Ange Déchu.

Castiel et Alice ne comprenaient toujours pas les allusions de Dean.

- Tu me traite d'alcoolique ? Gronda Bobby.

- Je suis pas un Junky ! S'exclama Sam.

Puis Castiel repris son sérieux :

- Écoutez, il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important.

- Bien sûr Cass, c'est toujours important avec toi, bougonna Bobby.

- C'est à propos d'Alice…

- Ah, alors ça doit être foutrement sérieux, s'amusa l'aîné.

- Dean ! Réprimanda Sam.

Castiel se tourna vers la jeune fille, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu :

- Est-ce que tu sais qui sont tes parents ? Lâcha t-il.

La fille eue un regard apeuré. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Dean, Sam et Bobby. Puis toussota.

- Hum… Cass… Pourquoi tu… ? Tu le sais pas vrai hein ? T'es au courant ? Non, parce que Crowley le sait, alors toi…

- Quoi ? Crowley sait un truc sur toi qu'on ignore ? S'offusqua Dean.

- J'ai juste des doutes, repris Castiel sans faire attention au frère. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, Alice avoua :

- Oui. Oui c'est vrai.

Castiel souffla.

- On peut avoir les sous-titres ? Ordonna Bobby.

Le cœur d'Alice battait la chamade. C'était le moment où elle devait la vérité à ses amis, à sa nouvelle famille. Elle pris une grande inspiration :

- Je… Ne m'en voulais pas. Je ne vous ai rien dit parce que j'avais peur… Que vous me rejetiez, que vous me traitiez de « Monstre » ou autre chose…

Voilà qui éveilla la curiosité des trois hommes. Elle continua :

- Mes parents… Hum… Mon père est un Ange et ma mère une Démone.

Gros blanc. Personne ne parla. Tout le monde tenta de digérer cette information. Puis Dean questionna :

- Tu sais qui ils sont ? Ton père par exemple, c'est quel Ange ? Dormeur, Grincheux ou Trou Duc' ?

Alice plissa les yeux, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais répondit :

- T'en connais beaucoup des Anges qui se fabrique sa propre « Protection des Témoins » pour s'amuser, manger et vivre sa vie à fond ?

Sam et Dean se lorgnèrent.

- Attends…

Dean se mis à rire devant le « comique » de la situation :

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ton paternel c'est… L'Embrouilleur ? Enfin, Gabriel ?

Le silence d'Alice répondit à sa place :

- Okay, compris Sam. C'est hum… Alors ça c'est pas croyable…

- Bordel tu l'as dis Sammy ! C'est du délire ! Et ta mère alors ? Une Démone ? Laquelle ?

Alice souffla un coup. Ils le prenaient mieux qu'elle l'aurait pensé :

- Ma mère hum… Je sais pas trop. J'ai pas réussi à avoir beaucoup d'infos à son sujet. Enfin, je sais qu'elle se faisait appeler « Evy ». Mais apparemment elle est morte.

- Désolé pour toi, fit Dean.

- Oh, c'est rien. Je n'ai connu aucun de mes deux parents, alors ils ne me manquent pas !

Castiel réfléchissait à l'aveu d'Alice. Au sujet de sa mère. Il avait une idée :

- Tu dis qu'elle s'appelait « Evy » ?

- Hum… Oui. Pourquoi ? On s'en fou non ? C'est juste un Démon !

Mais Castiel semblait inquiet. Très inquiet même. Bobby avait compris les pensées de l'Ange. Il demanda donc à la jeune fille :

- T'es sûr qu'elle s'appelait pas plutôt… « Eve » ?

Alice ne voyait pas où ils voulaient en venir :

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Eve ou Evy ? On s'en moque ! Elle est morte !

Sam et Dean venaient aussi de comprendre.

- Non, fit l'aîné. C'est important parce que… La seule Démone nommée « Eve » qu'on connaît… Et bien, on la tué, déjà. Et puis… C'était « La Mère de Tous »…

Mais Alice ne comprenait toujours pas. Ou alors elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Castiel s'approcha d'elle pour lui expliquer calmement la situation :

- Eve était la « Mère de Tous les Démons. » La première création qui a créée les Démons Alpha.

- Et ça doit me faire peur parce que… ? Questionna Alice.

- Parce qu'elle était très puissante. Nous avons mis beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour la tuer.

- J'confirme, admis Dean. Les voyages dans le temps, c'est pas si génial que ça.

- Ouais, et j'me souviens encore de mon « Âmoscopie », grogna Bobby.

Une anecdote assez marrante, faut l'avouer. Où Castiel avait dû propulser Sam et Dean en Mars 1861 pour qu'ils récupèrent les cendres d'un Phénix. La seule chose pouvant tuer Eve. Mais Castiel s'était vidé de son énergie suite à un combat et il avait dû puiser dans l'Âme de Bobby pour réactiver ses batteries et ramener les deux frères à la bonne époque. Bien sûr, Alice n'était pas encore là.

- Donc… Repris la fille, c'est si grave que ça que je sois son enfant ? J'veux dire, après tout je peux facilement être considéré comme « bâtarde » et ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai aucun pouvoir et tout ça. Alors où est le problème ?

Castiel s'approcha encore d'elle. Et avec tout son sérieux, il avoua :

- Parce que ça fait de toi une Fille du Purgatoire. C'est de là où vient Eve.

Dean, Sam et Bobby venaient de comprendre :

- Attends, fit Dean. Le Purgatoire ? Le truc que Crowley veut ouvrir ?

- Précisément, confirma Castiel. Il lui fallait 15.000 Âme pour l'activer. Ou... Une Âme venant d'une personne du Purgatoire. Comme c'est plus difficile à trouver, il n'a pas pris la peine de chercher...

- Mais maintenant... Compris Alice.

Elle venait de voir à quel point la situation était critique.

- Mais maintenant, continua Castiel, Crowley n'a pas besoin de 15.000 Âmes pour ouvrir le Purgatoire. Il n'en a besoin que d'une seule : La tienne. Et il l'a déjà...


	10. Chapitre Dix : Le Purgatoire

**Chapitre Dix : Le Purgatoire. **

Suite aux aveux d'Alice, Castiel s'occupa de savoir où se trouvé Crowley. Il fallait qu'ils l'empêchent d'ouvrir le Purgatoire. En attendant, Alice, Dean, Sam et Bobby restèrent au QG tentant de s'occuper ou de trouver une chasse à faire. Mais c'était le calme avant la tempête et ils avaient les nerfs à vifs. Alice s'ennuya. Elle avait presque lu tous les livres de Bobby alors elle décida de faire un tour sur l'ordinateur de Dean. Alice ouvrit l'écran lorsqu'elle tomba sur une page qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir.

- Oh Dean… Trouve toi une copine !

Le frère souri. Alice ferma l'ordinateur, après avoir passé quelques secondes à fixer les images d'un air interrogateur. A cet instant, Castiel apparu.

- Crowley n'a pas bougé de place. Il compte ouvrir le Purgatoire dans le laboratoire où nous l'avons vu la dernière fois…

Tout le monde se leva, heureux de pouvoir enfin passer à l'action. Mais l'Ange calma l'équipe :

- Je ne peux pas emmener tout le monde…

Quatre paires d'yeux le dévisagea.

- Pourquoi ? S'offusqua Dean. Plus il y a de soldats, mieux c'est !

L'Ange baissa les yeux au sol tentant de s'expliquer :

- Oui mais… Crowley ne se laissera pas faire comme ça. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de ses sbires et de vous…

- Dis tout de suite qu'on joue les Demoiselles en détresse ! Railla Bobby.

- Non… Mais si jamais je suis blessé ou…. Autre chose. Je ne pourrai pas ramener tout le monde de l'Enfer…

Vu comme ça, c'était logique. Et contrariant aussi.

- Okay, alors tu as choisi qui ? Questionna Sam.

Castiel lança un regard à Alice. Dean compris et rajouta :

- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend t-il pas… ?

- Il faut qu'elle vienne pour que j'essaye de récupérer son Âme, expliqua l'Ange.

Mais l'aîné avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Essayez aussi de… Parler ! Ça vous aidera beaucoup… Et nous aussi, parce que franchement…

Il toussota pour ne pas finir sa phrase. Tout le monde comprenait de quoi il parlait, sauf Castiel et Alice, évidemment. Après des « Au revoir » et des « Bonnes chances », Castiel et Alice quittèrent la maison de leurs amis pour aller en Enfer…

Ils arrivèrent au même endroit que la première fois. A savoir, une grande pièce ressemblant à une salle de laboratoire. Avec des tables recouvertes de sang ou des chaînes recouvertes de peau de Monstres. Alice déglutie et s'empêcha de vomir à cette vue. Après quelques secondes de recherche, ils trouvèrent le Roi de l'Enfer. Face à un mur, en train de peindre des graffitis en trempant ses doigts dans un bocal de sang. Une fois son œuvre terminé, ils se tourna vers les deux intrus sans être totalement choqué :

- Castiel… Alice… Pourquoi je m'attendais à votre venue ? C'est bizarre non ?

Il souriait. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Pour lui en tout cas.

- Nous savons que tu veux ouvrir le Purgatoire avec l'Âme d'Alice.

- Oohh… Il vous arrive de réfléchir alors, badina Crowley. Et je suppose que vous êtes là pour m'en empêcher ?

- C'est de la folie ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Dans cet endroit il n'y a pas que des Âmes, il y a aussi les premières créations imparfaites de Dieu. Qu'il a dû bannir au Purgatoire pour ne pas qu'elles déciment l'Humanité… Les Leviathans…

Bien qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, Alice eue froid dans le dos à l'entente de ce nom étrange : « Les Leviathans ». Castiel repris sans se démonter :

- Tu n'as que deux choix possibles : Fuis ou meurs.

Mais Crowley était toujours en train de sourire :

- Tu vois Cass, contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas un crétin. Je savais que t'allais ramener ta tronche emplumée ici. Alors j'ai… Comment dire ? Contacté une police d'assurance…

Encore tout sourire, une personne apparut à côté de lui. Une femme noire en costume de la même couleur. Bien que le « vaisseau » soit différent, Castiel n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître l'Ange à l'intérieur :

- Raphael…

Alors que Castiel commença à paniquer, Crowley s'approcha de lui :

- Voilà Cass. Elle… Il va m'aider à ouvrir le Purgatoire. Et à mon avis, si tu restes dans les parages il… Elle va te faire la peau alors si j'étais toi, je n'aurai que deux solutions : Fuis ou meurs.

Raphael et Crowley se retournèrent vers le mur pour débuter l'incantation. Les graffitis ensanglantés commencèrent à s'illuminer pour ouvrir un trou noir immense. Alice vit cet horrible spectacle et entendit les sons stridents qui en sortir. Ni tenant plus Castiel s'approcha de l'Ange et du Démon. Il voulait les arrêter. Mais Raphael était toujours plus fort que lui. L'ennemi attrapa Castiel et le roua de coup. Son Ange se faisait malmener devant ses yeux, et Alice ne pu en supporter davantage. Elle courut l'aider, mais fut vite arrêter par Crowley qui la tenait fermement :

- Oh non _Sweetie_, toi tu restes là. Laisse les adultes s'occuper de leurs affaires.

Alice n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'emprise de Crowley et elle regardait, impuissante, Castiel se faire massacrer. L'Ange en question essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre. Mais il saignait beaucoup et il commençait à se vider de son énergie. Au milieu du combat, le trou sur le mur s'agrandit encore et encore. Laissant sortir des colonnes de fumées noires. Face à cette Apocalypse imminente, Alice se devait de réagir. Et pour sauver Castiel également. Dans un geste rageur et inattendu, elle donnant un énorme coup à Crowley qui la lâcha de suite. Raphael était tellement occupé à cogner Castiel, qu'il (Enfin « Elle ») ne vit pas Alice arriver derrière son dos. Elle l'assomma de toute ses forces avec une énorme matraque trouvée sur une des tables de torture. Soulagé, Alice tomba à côté de son Ange :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Encore sous le choc, il ne put articuler que :

- Hum… Oui… Ce n'est pas trop agréable…

Alice sourit. Puis son attention se reporta sur le mur qui s'agrandissait encore :

- Des Démons ou même les Leviathans peuvent sortir de là. Il faut le refermer…

Castiel lui jeta un regard inquiet :

- Mais je ne sais pas…

- Oh je crois que si Cass… Tu le sais mais tu n'as pas voulu me le dire pas vrai ?

L'Ange lui faisait ses _« Puppy Eyes »_ en disant :

- Ne fais pas ça, je vais trouver un autre moyen…

- Y'en a pas Cass… Peut-être que ça ne me tuera pas…

Mais elle n'y croyait pas trop. Alice aida Castiel à se relever. La jeune fille regarda l'Ange dans le bleu de ses yeux et tout à coup, elle l'attrapa par son Trenchcoat pour l'embrasser. Un long, langoureux et passionnant baiser. Crowley qui allait attaquer, s'arrêta devant cette scène. Levant les yeux au plafond, il pensa tout haut :

- Bah c'est pas trop tôt !

Alice se sépara de Castiel. Devant son regard surpris, elle avoua :

- J'ai appris ça dans un des films de Dean…

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Crowley :

- T'as ouvert la porte avec mon Âme. Mais il n'y a pas que mon Âme qui soit née d'une personne du Purgatoire. Mon corps aussi vient de « Deux Mondes » à la fois. Et c'est avec lui que je vais refermer ce trou !

Le Roi de l'Enfer ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne l'avait pas prévu dans ses plans. Alice se tourna vers l'Ange, elle voulait encore dire quelque chose mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge.

- Cass… Hum… Je…

Elle souffla un coup :

- Enfin, tu le sais…

Après un dernier regard, elle lui tourna le dos et couru jusqu'à la porte. Elle n'entendit qu'un :

- NOOOOOOOON !

Provenant de Castiel avant de sombrer dans la noirceur du Purgatoire…


	11. Chapitre Onze : Reviens moi

**Chapitre Onze : Reviens-moi.**

Le corps d'Alice servait de clef à l'entrée de la porte. Elle faisait barrage aux Démons et autres créatures qui voulaient passer. Tout son Être recevait des éclaires bleu, signe que le trou était en train de se refermer. Castiel regardait le spectacle avec impuissance. Puis tout fut terminé. Comme ça, d'un seul coup. La porte se condamna et Alice tomba dans les bras de Castiel qui la rattrapa juste à temps. Seulement, elle ne respirait plus. L'Ange jeta un regard noir de haine à Crowley. Ce dernier décida de s'éclipser histoire de ne pas affronter la rage de Castiel.

L'Ange se téléporta de suite chez Bobby, en criant :

- Aidez-moi !

Le trio rappliqua plus paniqué que jamais. Castiel allongea Alice sur le sol pour prendre son pouls. Mais son cœur ne battait plus. A la vue de ses yeux brillants de larme, Sam, Bobby et Dean comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout :

- Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Cass ? S'énerva l'aîné.

- Alice est… Morte.

Ils furent tous sous le choc. Durant quelques secondes ils espéraient n'avoir pas bien entendu. Puis l'instinct paternel de Bobby demanda :

- Morte ? Comment ça « Morte » Cass ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'Ange ressentait à la fois de la rage et une profonde tristesse. Il rassura :

- Je vais la ressusciter… Mais…

Bobby s'avança vers l'Ange, l'air menaçant :

- Dis-nous c'qu'il s'est passé !

- Nous sommes descendus, mais Crowley avait appelé Raphael. Il m'a mis complètement K.O jusqu'à ce qu'Alice l'assomme à son tour. Puis elle a compris que, comme son Âme jouait le rôle de clef, ça devait être aussi le cas pour son corps. Elle m'a embrassé et ensuite elle a fermé la porte du Purgatoire…

Ils le dévisagèrent tous.

- Raphael était là ? S'exclama Sam.

- Son corps jouait le rôle de clef ? Analysa Bobby.

- Elle t'as embrassé ? Fit Dean.

Castiel passa son regard de l'un à l'autre.

- Hum… Oui… Et…

- Okay, coupa derechef Bobby. Maintenant ramène-la à la vie. Comme t'as fait avec moi ou avec Dean en le sauvant de l'Enfer.

Mais Castiel baissa les yeux. Les autres savaient ce que ça voulait dire :

- Quoi encore Cass ? Repris Dean.

- Ramener Alice à la vie est plus dur que pour vous… Parce qu'elle n'a pas d'Âme. C'est comme donner la vie à quelque chose d'à moitié vide…

- Ou d'à moitié plein, rectifia Sam.

- Peu importe, continua Castiel. Tout seul je ne pourrai pas. Et puis… C'est l'enfant d'un Ange et d'un Démon. Ce qui l'a rend plus ou moins unique…

- D'accord, on voit. C'est quoi ton plan alors ? S'enquit Bobby.

- J'ai besoin de l'aide des autres Anges.

Il s'arrêta un moment puis repris :

- Je vais appeler Balthazar et… Je vais appeler son père. Gabriel.

Sam et Dean étaient en train de préparer les incantations pour faire venir les Anges. Bobby et Castiel installèrent Alice sur le lit d'appoint. Le « père » de la maison était toujours triste et furieux :

- Cass, on aurait dû venir tu vois ! Bordel, c'est qu'une gamine et tu l'envois à la guerre !

L'Ange fut quelque peu honteux mais tenta de justifier :

- Je… Je suis désolé. Mais votre présence à tous n'aurai rien changé. Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé. Je vais réparer ça…

- T'as intérêt !

Dean se dirigea vers Castiel pour le consoler :

- Bobby écoute… Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais ce n'est pas entièrement la faute de Cass. Tu connais Alice, elle y serait allée toute seule par ses propres moyens. C'est une vraie tête brûlée !

Bobby souffla un coup pour se calmer. Dean avait raison.

- Okay… Désolé Cass. Mais… J'adore cette môme. Alors ramène-la !

Castiel hocha la tête. Il allait le faire. Se plaçant devant l'autel pour convoquer ses frères, il informa les trois hommes d'une chose importante :

- Gabriel ne sait pas qu'Alice est sa fille. Il le découvrira sûrement tout seul. Mais en attendant, on ne lui dit rien…

Ils furent d'accord, et Castiel commença les incantations.

Balthazar apparu au milieu de la pièce suivit de prés par Gabriel. Pendant quelques secondes ils furent un peu confus. Ne sachant pas bien où ils se trouvaient. Puis ils virent Castiel.

- Cass, fit Balthazar. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Vraiment ! Mais là je suis un peu occupé. J'ai pris des vacances et je ne voudrai pas laisser mes copines trop longtemps toutes seules.

- Pareil pour moi Cassy, avoua Gabriel. T'es très gentil mais faut que j'y retourne ! Vas savoir ce qu'elles vont faire sinon…

Gabriel était plus petit que son frère. Il avait un peu les mêmes yeux bleus qu'Alice. Vêtu d'un simple jean, d'un tee-shirt gris et d'une veste. Lui et Balthazar étaient en train de rire, mais leur joie s'effaça vite devant la mine triste de Castiel. Ce dernier montra le corps d'Alice étendue sur le lit. Balthazar compris :

- Oh… Je vois… Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas en train de dormir ?

- Non. J'ai besoin de vous pour la ramener à la vie.

- Tu peux pas le faire tout seul Cass ? Questionna Gabriel.

- Elle n'a plus d'Âme.

Et il se garda bien d'ajouter qu'elle avait des parents uniques aussi.

- Vous nous aidez ou pas ? S'impatienta Bobby.

Les deux Anges lorgnèrent les frères, le vieil homme et Alice. Puis Balthazar décida :

- Bien sûr Cass. On va t'aider. J'aime bien cette fille. J'espère qu'elle t'aidera à décoincer le balais que t'as dans le…

- Ah ça, ça risque pas ! Coupa Dean tout sourire. Elle est aussi inculte que Castiel.

L'Ange en question leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il emmena ses frères près du corps d'Alice. Ils s'accroupirent à côté d'elle. Sam, Dean et Bobby admirèrent la scène. Le cœur battant, ils espéraient que ça marcherai. Ils étaient prêts. Mais l'un d'eux semblait hésiter :

- Gabriel ? Fit Castiel. T'es avec nous ?

L'Ange sortit de sa léthargie.

- Oui, oui… C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression de la connaître…

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil au trio avant de se mettre au travail. Tous les trois posèrent leurs mains sur Alice. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Une dizaine de secondes s'écoula durant lesquels rien ne se passa. Puis enfin une vive lumière blanche émanait des trois Anges pour se transférer dans le corps d'Alice. Plus ils insufflaient de la vie à la jeune fille et plus Gabriel avait des images qui lui venaient en tête. Comme s'il allait bientôt découvrir la vérité. Le processus dura cinq longues minutes. Bobby, Sam et Dean attendirent le verdict avec grand espoir. Puis, une fois que la lumière blanche disparu, Gabriel se leva d'un coup. Les yeux exorbités par la surprise. Il lança un regard à Castiel en s'écriant :

- Bordel Cass, c'est qui cette fille ? J'ai l'impression que… Je sais pas. On aurait dit que je redonnais vie… A moi-même…

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Balthazar passa son regard de Castiel à Gabriel. Et de Gabriel à Castiel. Et il comprit que son frère cachait quelque chose. Il se leva et se mis à sourire :

- Cassy… Est-ce que par hasard il y a une chose que tu aurais oublié de nous dire ?

L'Ange se leva et un peu honteux avoua :

- Oui… Hum… Alice… C'est…

Mais il fut coupé par une petite voix qui prononça son premier mot :

- Castiel…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Alice. Qui était en train d'ouvrir les yeux doucement. Aussitôt Castiel s'accroupi prés d'elle.

- Alice ? Alice, est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille déglutie. Elle tenta de parler :

- Hum… Oui… Je crois.

Puis elle analysa les personnes dans la pièce. Elle reconnue Balthazar mais pas l'autre Ange :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- J'allais te poser la même question, répondit l'Ange. Je m'appel Gabriel.

Alice fut surprise. Et ça se lisait dans ses yeux :

- L'Ange Gabriel ? Oh… Dans ce cas… Je crois que vous êtes mon père…


	12. Chapitre Douze : Réunion de Famille

**Chapitre Douze : Réunion de Famille. **

Gabriel dévisagea Alice.

- Comment ça… Tu es la fille de Gabie ? Compris Balthazar. Hum… Cass, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Oups, fit Dean. Ça sent la réunion de famille là…

Alice se leva avec l'aide de Castiel. Elle se cramponna à son Ange comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Ce qui l'aida à expliquer :

- Oui… Tu te souviens Gabriel, toi et Eve… Y'a genre, plus d'une vingtaine d'année de ça, avant qu'elle ne décide de tuer tout le monde ? Bah… Me voilà !

Gabriel continua de la dévisager sans rien dire. La fille se sentit mal :

- Okay, là c'est bizarre… Écoute, j'te demande pas de jouer le rôle du père et tout ça. Tu sais, je suis pas une des ces filles qui a mal tourné juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas de parent. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai fini chasseuse, mais… Je suis avec les Winchester, Castiel et Bobby, alors j'veux dire… Je m'en tire plutôt bien.

Gabriel reprenait ses esprits tout doucement :

- D'accord… Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était… Enceinte. De toute façon elle ne m'avait pas non plus dit qu'elle venait du Purgatoire. Puis j'en aurai rien eu à faire à la limite. Elle était vraiment… Woooowwww…

- Okay ! J'ai compris, coupa Alice. Maintenant à moi de poser les questions… Et la première est : Bordel mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici ? Y'a trois secondes j'étais en Enfer devant le Purgatoire et là…

Elle se tourna vers Castiel pour avoir les réponses. Ce dernier lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Et plus il continuait son histoire et plus Alice lui faisait les gros yeux. En même temps, Gabriel et Balthazar écoutèrent avec attention toute l'aventure.

- Ah… Alors j'étais vraiment morte, compris la fille.

- D'ailleurs, commença Sam. Où est-ce que tu es allé ? Parce que, comme tu n'as pas d'Âme, tu ne peux ni monter au Paradis, ni descendre en Enfer. Ni te rendre au Purgatoire. Alors… J'essaye juste de comprendre.

Alice se mis à réfléchir. Voilà une bonne question en effet.

- Je ne suis allée nul part. Ne pas avoir d'Âme c'est comme si tu n'existais pas en dehors de la Terre. C'est comme si je n'étais jamais née. Cette sensation est… Étrange. Pour moi, juste une seconde s'est passé depuis que j'ai fermé la porte du Purgatoire jusqu'à maintenant…

Certaines personnes tentèrent de se mettre à la place d'Alice. Mais c'était une chose impossible. On ne peut pas imaginer ne jamais exister. Parce qu'à partir du moment où l'on pense, on existe. Puis Gabriel repris la parole. Toute cette histoire lui retournait le cerveau :

- T'as des pouvoirs non ? Demanda t-il à sa « fille ».

Alice le lorgna lui, puis Castiel.

- Hum… Non. Pas à ma connaissance… Cass, j'ai rien fais de bizarre depuis qu'on se connaît ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

- Alors tes pouvoirs ne se sont pas encore réveillés, informa Gabriel.

- Woooow, attends une seconde, fit Dean. Qu'est-ce que qu'il te fait croire qu'elle a des pouvoirs ?

L'Ange s'approcha de lui et le toisa :

- Parce que sa mère est « La mère de tous », la femme la plus puissante. Et que moi je ne suis pas un simple Ange, crétin ! Je suis un Archange en réalité. Elle a forcément des pouvoirs, mais ils ne sont pas encore apparus.

- Un Archange ? Répéta Sam.

- Oui, confirma Balthazar. Vous en connaissez quatre d'Archanges. Il y a Michael, Raphael, Gabriel et Lucifer. Oh et oui, ça veut dire que le père d'Alice est en quelque sorte le « chef » de son p'tit copain.

Alice plissa des yeux, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait :

- Mon… « P'tit copain » ? Je ne…

- Il parle de Cass ! Expliqua Dean. Tu sais que tout le monde est au courant à part toi et Cass ?

- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda Alice.

Dean lorgna Gabriel :

- T'es vraiment sûr qu'elle a des pouvoirs ?

- Oh oui ! Mais de toute évidence elle n'a pas hérité de mon mode de vie.

Dean, Gabriel et Balthazar étaient en train de rire de l'inculture du couple en matière d'amour tandis que Castiel et Alice parlèrent entre eux à voix basses :

- Dis Cass… Pourquoi je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte ?

- Hum… J'ai du mal à saisir l'humour des Humains aussi.

Puis Gabriel s'approcha de sa fille. Il lui tendit un papier :

- Tiens, lis ça pour voir.

- Pour voir quoi ? Questionna Alice.

Mais l'Archange lui fit signe de lire la feuille. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle lus à voix haute devant tout le monde. Bien que Dean, Sam et Bobby ne comprenaient pas bien l'expérience du père.

- T'arrive à le lire, compris l'Archange. C'est un début.

- Un début de quoi ? Demanda la fille complètement perdue. Pourquoi je n'aurai pas réussi ?

Castiel attrapa le papier des mains d'Alice. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et pensa tout haut :

- C'est écrit en Enochian… Le langage des Anges…

Gabriel se mis à sourire. Perplexe, Alice jeta derechef un coup d'œil à la feuille.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas. J'arrive à le lire aussi bien que n'importe quelle écriture.

- Voilà pourquoi je dis que c'est un début, répéta Gabriel.

Alice tenta de réfléchir à cette révélation jusqu'à ce que Dean interroge l'Archange :

- Et tu as une idée de quand Alice va se changer en Wonder Woman ?

- Non, idiot, j'en sais foutrement rien. C'est pas le genre de truc qu'on peut prévoir !

Puis Gabriel se tourna vers Alice :

- Content de t'avoir rencontré. Et de t'avoir sauvé aussi. Je vais devoir partir… Si t'as besoin, appel. Après je sais pas, mais si… T'as des questions ou que tu veux rattraper le temps perdu… Ou pas. Ça ferait…

- Bizarre, lâcha Alice. Ouais, t'inquiètes pas. J'le vis bien. J'ai une famille maintenant.

Il admira Alice une ou deux secondes puis il s'éclipsa. Balthazar s'avança à son tour devant Castiel et Alice :

- Cassy… Je vais devoir te le dire puisque personne ne s'en donne la peine…

Il jeta un regard à Dean, Sam et Bobby, puis continua :

- Mais vous savez, les deux seules personnes qui ne savent pas que Castiel et Alice sont amoureux, sont Castiel et Alice… Vous saisissez ?

Il scruta le visage du couple, espérant y voir une étincelle de compréhension :

- Vivez un peu !

Sur ce, il disparut lui aussi.

Alice était affamée alors elle se mis à vider le réfrigérateur de Bobby. Les autres buvaient une bière tandis que Castiel semblait encore préoccupé :

- Je ne vous ai pas parlez de ce qui est sorti de la porte. Je ne voulais pas le dire devant Balthazar et Gabriel mais… Des Démons ou des choses même plus puissantes, se sont échappés.

Tout le monde le toisa. Comme d'habitude, Dean répliqua le premier :

- Pardon Cass ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit là ?

L'Ange souffla :

- Je ne sais pas combien ils sont. Probablement des dizaines, voir des vingtaines de Démons à être sorti du Purgatoire. Mais ce qui me préoccupe surtout… Ce sont les Léviathans…

Sam, Dean, Alice et Bobby se lancèrent des regards. Ils ne savaient pas bien de quoi parlé Castiel. Alors ce dernier continua :

- Les premiers Monstres de Dieux. Qu'il a dû bannir au Purgatoire pour ne pas qu'ils mangent les Humains…

- Super… Et tu dis qu'ils se baladent dehors ? Analysa Dean.

- Oui. Mais ils ne doivent être que trois ou quatre.

- Génial, fit Bobby. Et tu ne sais pas, par hasard, à quoi ils ressemblent ou les pouvoirs qu'ils ont ?

- Ils peuvent prendre possession des Humains pour s'en servir de vaisseau.

- Ouais, comme les Anges, compris Dean.

- Non, rectifia Castiel. Les Anges demandent la permission à l'hôte. Les Léviathans prennent place dans le corps. Ils sont puissants. Leur force est illimitée. Et… Ils mangent les Humains.

Voilà qui dépita le moral de l'équipe.

-Merveilleux, badina Dean. Manquait plus que ça. Une bande de Super Héros carnivores. Comment on les chasse ?

Castiel secoua la tête :

- Avant de les chasser, il faut récupérer l'Âme d'Alice.

Cette dernière s'arrêta de manger :

- Ah ouais ? Et tu as une idée ?

- La Mort. Le Cavalier de l'Apocalypse peut nous aider. Il suffit qu'on l'appel et qu'on fasse un marché.

- Et pour l'appeler… Faut pas être mort ? Consulta Bobby.

- Si. Mais juste trois minutes, le temps de trouver la Mort et de faire un pacte.

- Okay, je vais le faire, fit Alice.

- Tu ne peux pas, avoua l'Ange. C'est avec l'Âme que la personne morte va devoir parler à la Faucheuse. Je ne peux pas non plus. Les Âmes des Anges ne restent pas sur Terre. Il faut que se soit Dean ou Sam ou Bobby. L'un de vous devra mourir…


	13. Chapitre Treize : Faucheur d'un jour

**Chapitre Treize : Faucheur d'un jour.**

Alice posa son hamburger et regarda Castiel dans les yeux en disant avec tout son sérieux :

- Même pas en rêve Cass ! Personne ne mourra pour moi, même si ce n'est que pour trois minutes ! Et puis tu crois vraiment que la Mort va accepter le pari sans rien en retour ?

L'Ange souffla. Elle avait raison mais il devait agir :

- Le pacte que tu as fait avec Crowley n'est pas comme les autres… Normalement quand une personne vend son Âme il l'a garde quand même. Elle appartient au Démon une fois que la personne est morte. Comme Dean l'a fait. Mais toi… Tu n'as plus d'Âme. Crowley te l'a prise. Ce qui veut dire que si tu meurs, c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Alors il faut trouver une solution. Et vite.

Une minute de silence. Histoire qu'Alice comprenne la situation.

- Je vais le faire ! Décréta Bobby.

Quatre pairs d'yeux le lorgnèrent.

- Tu ne crois qu'il faudrait que se soit quelqu'un de plus… Commença Sam sans terminer.

- Quoi ? Plus jeune ? T'as peur que mes vieux os s'écroulent sur la Mort ? Sache que je suis encore assez en forme pour te botter les fesses ! _Idjit._

- Non Bobby, tu ne peux pas faire ça, avoua Alice. Je ne veux pas que…

- Hey gamine, je ne suis peut-être pas ton super Archange de père biologique mais… Toi et les deux zigotos là, vous êtes mes gosses okay ? Alors je vais le faire pour toi, comme je l'aurai fait pour Dean ou Sam.

Personne ne su comment réagir. Bobby était déterminé.

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe se retrouva au salon. Bobby s'allongea sur le divan. Castiel allait devoir le tuer à peine quelques minutes. Juste le temps que le vieil homme trouve la Faucheuse pour lui parler. Sam, Dean et surtout Alice étaient en train de stresser. L'Ange s'approcha de Bobby. Il posa deux doigts sur son front et le chasseur mourut. Dean enclencha le chronomètre.

Bobby se réveilla au même endroit. Mais il remarqua que personne ne pouvait le voir. Puis une femme apparut devant lui. Grande, la peau blanche, les cheveux noirs. Il l'a reconnut parce que Dean avait déjà parlé d'elle :

- Tessa je présume ? Enchanté. Je suis…

- Mort, fit la Faucheuse.

- Ouais… Mais, sans vouloir vous offenser, je voudrai parler au Big Boss.

- Comme beaucoup de monde.

- C'est vraiment important. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut…

Mais une autre apparition coupa Bobby. Celle d'un grand homme, incroyablement maigre et tout de noir vêtu.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

C'était la Mort. Le Cavalier de l'Apocalypse. Le « Big Boss » des Faucheuses. Bobby fut un peu choqué, mais remis vite ses idées en place :

- Écoute, je suis désolé d'être si direct mais… On a besoin d'aide. C'est pour Alice, son Âme…

- Je sais, coupa la Mort. Je suis au courant. Et tu décides de mourir juste pour me demander ça ? Pourquoi j'accepterai de t'aider ?

Bobby ne se démonta pas :

- On peut faire un marché si y'a que ça. Demande ce que tu veux. Mais juste… Rend à Alice son Âme.

Le Cavalier fit quelques pas dans la pièce, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Puis il avoua :

- C'est Crowley qui détient l'Âme d'Alice. Mais je peux facilement la récupérer. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais le faire…

- Pourquoi ? Commença à s'énerver Bobby.

- « Pourquoi » ? Parce que toi, Sam et Dean, vous bousculez l'ordre des choses ! Vous mourez et puis vous ressuscitez encore et encore. Je crois que tu ne sais pas très bien à quel point le boulot des Faucheurs est dur sans que vous veniez tout déséquilibrer.

Bobby souffla.

- Non je ne sais pas.

- Bien. Alors voilà le marché : Tu as encore mon anneau, celui dont vous vous êtes servis pour ouvrir la cage de Lucifer. Met-le au doigt. Tu deviendras un Faucheur. Si tu tiens 24h sans enlever la bague, je rendrai l'Âme à Alice.

Bobby le lorgna un instant. Puis il se décida :

- D'accord. Mais comment je…

Mais Bobby se réveilla sur le canapé. Castiel l'avait ramené à la vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- _Balls_. Tu aurais pu me laisser cinq secondes de plus…

- Alors, tu l'as vu ? S'impatienta Dean.

- Ouais… Va falloir que je retrouve son anneau. Il rendra l'Âme à Alice si je mets la bague et que je joue les Faucheurs pendant 24h.

Alice lorgna Bobby un peu choqué.

- T'as dit oui ?

- Évidemment.

- Mais tu ne peux pas ! Être Faucheur ne s'apprend pas comme ça. J'veux dire, tu vas devoir tuer des gens, tu te rends compte ? Y'aura pas que des méchants, y'aura aussi des mômes, des…

- T'as une autre idée p'tite génie ? Coupa Bobby.

Alice souffla. Bien sûr que non elle n'avait pas d'autres plans en stock.

- Écoute, Tessa va sûrement me servir de baby-sitter. Ça va aller gamine. Tu vas récupérer ton Âme.

Alice sourit. Puis Bobby rajouta :

- Ensuite on aura une p'tite discussion au sujet de toi et Cass.

Là, Alice et Castiel plissèrent des yeux ne voyant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Bon, où est ce foutu anneau ? Fit Bobby.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, Bobby tenait la bague de la Mort. Elle était grise avec une pierre carré blanc foncé. Elle paraissait plus lourde maintenant. Le vieil homme l'a tenait, l'analysa sous toutes les coutures, puis lança aux autres.

- Bon… On se retrouve dans 24h…

Puis il mit la bague au doigt. Et il disparu… Il se retrouva un même endroit mais, comme lorsqu'il était mort, personne ne le voyait. Tessa apparut devant lui :

- La Mort veut que se soit moi qui te guide pendant 24h.

- Okay.

- Tu feras tout ce que je te dirai de faire. Pas de caprice. Je t'emmène voir les gens qui doivent mourir. Il suffira que tu les touches pour qu'ils passent de l'autre côté. Moi je les fauche. Aucune exception.

- Okay, j'ai compris, fit Bobby.

- Si jamais tu retire la bague avant les 24h, le pacte sera annulé et la Mort ne te rendra pas l'Âme d'Alice.

Bobby souffla un coup puis rétorqua :

- Alors faut pas que je l'enlève dans ce cas !

Dean faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Alors que Sam fouillait dans des vieux livres, qu'Alice restait assise à se triturer les mains et que Castiel attendait que le temps passe. Sam jeta un regard à son frère :

- Dean, arrête de stresser. Ça va bien se passer.

Dean se planta devant le cadet :

- Tu crois ? Dis-moi une seule fois, juste une seule fois où un de nos plans a marché ?

Sam se mis à réfléchir. Encore et encore. Quelques minutes. Puis Dean répliqua :

- Tu vois ! C'est bien c'que je dis !

- Hum… Dean, c'est pas grave tu sais, avoua Alice. On trouvera une autre façon au pire…

Dean dévisagea Alice :

- Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ? Tu n'as plus d'Âme ! Si tu meurs, tu n'existe plus !

- Bah faut pas que je meurs alors…

- Ou alors tu n'aurais pas dû vendre ton Âme, lâcha l'aîné.

Alice jeta un regard à Castiel :

- Mais hum… Si je ne l'avais pas fait je serai probablement morte sans sommeil et Cass il aurait…

- Oui Alice, je sais. Cass aurait cherché des Âmes pendant des années jusqu'à ce faire choper par la Faucheuse ou provoquer une grande catastrophe. Pourquoi tu ne dis carrément pas que tu as fait ça par amour pour lui ?

Alice ne su comment réagir. Il devait être vraiment stressé pour parler comme ça.

- Dean, gronda Sam. Arrête.


	14. Chapitre Quatorze : De l'autre côté

**Chapitre Quatorze : De l'autre côté.**

Bobby avait du mal à s'habituer à sa condition. Il ne pouvait rien toucher à part les gens qui allaient mourir. Il n'avait ni faim, ni soif, ni sommeil. De plus, Tessa n'arrêtait pas de le trimbaler de-ci, de-là. Ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une Banque. Tout était calme. Bobby analysa la scène :

- Oh… Ne me dis pas qu'il va y avoir un Hold-up !

Le silence de la Faucheuse lui donna la réponse.

- _Balls_, lâcha le vieil homme. Allez, dis-moi, qui va mourir ?

A ce moment là, un groupe de trois hommes armés entra dans la Banque. Ils commencèrent à hurler, à tirer et à ordonner aux guichetiers de leur filer tout l'argent. Bobby posa les yeux partout. Histoire de savoir qui il devait tuer. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une jeune fille. Grande, la peau blanche et des cheveux blonds en bataille. Il la scruta puis échappa :

- Non…

La fille en question ressemblait beaucoup à Alice. Et comme Alice l'aurait fait, elle tenta une approche incognito pour appuyer sur la sonnette d'alarme. Il y avait des Policiers à la Banque, mais ils se faisaient tenir en joue. Incapable de bouger. Mais si cette fille appuyée sur la sonnette, d'autres viendraient les aider et peut-être que ça ferait diversion. Bobby comprenait ce qu'elle voulait faire. Et bien qu'il connaissait la réponse, il demanda à Tessa :

- C'est elle qui va mourir pas vrai ?

Tessa fit oui de la tête. En colère, Bobby se rapprocha de la fille. Il essaya de la toucher pour l'arrêter, mais ses bras passèrent au travers de son corps. Alors il se mit à hurler :

- HEY ! ÉCOUTE-MOI ! NE FAIS RIEN ! ATTENDS QUE LES RENFORTS ARRIVENT !

Mais elle était sourde à ses conseils. La petite blonde continua d'avancer. Puis tout se passa très vite. Elle appuya sur l'alarme, les braqueurs furent surpris, ce qui laissa le temps aux Policiers de dégainer et de leur tirer dans les jambes. Mais avant que l'un d'eux ne tombe, il visa la fille… Qui s'écroula dans une marre de sang. Bobby ferma les yeux. Voilà un spectacle qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Tessa s'approcha de lui.

- Il faut que tu la touche.

Mais Bobby ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les yeux brillants il regardait la fille allongée par terre :

- Ce n'est pas Alice, Bobby. Tu dois le faire.

- Ce n'est qu'une gamine…

Tessa s'approcha de lui pour un peu le consoler.

- Je sais. Mais elle a sauvé des gens. Alors sauve-la comme tu dois le faire.

Résigné, Bobby se dirigea vers le corps. Il posa sa main sur la tête de la fille et presque aussitôt, son fantôme apparut en face de lui. Elle regarda les alentours un peu perdus.

- Où suis-je ? … Est-ce que je suis… Morte ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son corps. Les larmes aux yeux elle demanda à Bobby :

- Pourquoi ?

Il chercha les bons mots :

- Parce que tu es morte en Héros.

Tessa l'a pris par les épaules pour l'emmener « De l'autre côté ». Puis ensuite elle revint près de Bobby pour l'éclipser ailleurs.

Ils arrivèrent dans un hôpital. Bobby et Tessa grimpèrent les escaliers.

- Je déteste les hôpitaux, avoua Bobby.

- Comme beaucoup de patients. Mais c'est ici qu'il y a le plus de morts…

Une fois arrivé au bon étage, Bobby dû « tuer » un vieil homme âgé. Ce dernier était en paix et n'avait pas peur de mourir. Et ça faisait du bien à Bobby de ne pas culpabiliser pour cette Âme-là. Mais plus tard, Tessa le traîna en pédiatrie. Dans le service des enfants prématurés.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Gronda Bobby. Tu crois vraiment que je vais tuer des gosses ?

Tessa et lui regardèrent derrière la vitre des enfants sous couveuse. Ils étaient tous petits et branchés à d'énormes tubes.

- Ils souffrent là. Ils ne pourront jamais vivre. Ils sont tellement jeunes qu'ils n'ont conscience de presque rien…

- C'est pas une raison, repris Bobby. Tessa… Je ne pourrai pas…

- Alors enlève l'anneau et dit adieu à l'Âme d'Alice.

Il ferma les yeux. Cruel dilemme en effet.

- Okay. Je vais le faire. C'est lequel ?

Tessa montra un bébé du doigt. Un petit garçon de quatre jours. Bobby se plaça à côté de lui. Il posa sa main qui semblait immense sur son minuscule corps. La seconde d'après l'enfant se trouva dans les bras du vieil homme. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis il donna le bébé à Tessa qui le pris pour l'emmener de « L'autre côté ». Lorsque la Faucheuse revint auprès de Bobby, ce dernier avait larme à l'œil. Il se justifia :

- Ma femme est morte possédée par une saloperie de Démon. Je n'avais pas d'enfant jusqu'à ce que les Winchester ramènent leurs fesses. Je les ai aimés, élevés et aidés comme mes propres gosses. Et puis…

- Y'a eu Alice, compris Tessa.

- Ouais… C'est qu'une gamine. Une gamine amoureuse d'un Ange sans même le savoir ! C'est deux là, j'te jure…

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis Bobby repris :

- J'ai souvent sauvé les Winchester. Maintenant je vais sauver Alice. Alors vas-y… Montre-moi qui est le suivant sur la liste des Morts.

Tessa se mis à sourire et s'éclipsa avec Bobby.

Dean arrêta de faire les cent pas et se planta devant Alice. Avec tout son sérieux il dit :

- Désolé Alice. C'est juste que… Il faut que Bobby réussisse à jouer les Faucheurs pendant 24h, qu'ensuite la Mort te rende ton Âme, pour que finalement on aille botter le cul de Raphael en essayant de s'en sortir. Si jamais on est encore en vie, y'a aussi la foutue Apocalypse à stopper à cause des Léviathans…

- J'vois ce que tu veux dire Dean, avoua Alice. Y'a pas beaucoup de chances que tout se passe comme prévu.

- Non en effet…

Bobby venait juste de faucher une famille ayant eu un accident de voiture. Il y avait la mère, le père et deux enfants. Bien sûr pour le vieil homme, cette étape là était plutôt dure à vivre. Surtout lorsque le plus petit des enfants se mis à parler :

- Est-ce qu'on est au ciel ?

Bobby tenta de trouver le bon moyen d'informer tout le monde :

- Bientôt… Vous allez bientôt y aller. Ne vous en faites pas, ça va bien se passer.

Les parents pleuraient mais pas les petits. Ils ne comprenaient pas trop et surtout… Et bien, les enfants sont forts, ils font souvent preuves de plus de courage que les adultes. Une fois que Tessa passa la famille de « L'autre côté » elle se planta devant Bobby assez fier de lui.

- Quoi ? Fit-il un peu en colère.

- C'est terminé.

Il plissa les yeux. Pas sûr d'avoir bien compris :

- Quoi ? Comment… ?

- Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon ici. Tes 24h sont fini Bobby. Tu as réussi.

Le vieil homme en aurait pleuré de joie.

Il revint en chair et en os au milieu de son bon vieux salon. Castiel, Sam, Dean et Alice le dévisagèrent.

- J'ai réussi, lâcha t-il.

Dean et Sam se jetèrent dans ses bras. Après ces embrassades générales, Bobby se dirigea vers Alice. Cette dernière ne savait pas bien comment réagir. Alors le vieil homme la leva de son siège et la pris dans les bras à son tour.

- Viens-la gamine.

Alice n'était pas du tout habituée aux sentiments comme ça. Surtout lorsque Bobby attrapa Castiel par son Trenchcoat pour le prendre dans ses bras avec Alice. Puis ils les regarda quelques secondes. Il ordonna à l'Ange :

- Prends soin d'elle, okay ?

Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, Castiel répondit :

- Hum… Moui…

Puis Crowley apparut. Sous les regards ahuris des cinq chasseurs. Voyant qu'il allait se faire attaquer sans donner d'explications, le Roi de l'Enfer avoua :

- Du calme. Je viens de la part de la Mort. Vous avez des amis pas possibles vous ! Il ne tient pas à revoir vos tronches. Par contre, je suis obligé de me cogner votre présence…

- Pourquoi t'es là ? S'impatienta Dean.

- Pour rendre son âme à ta frangine, crétin !

Crowley se planta devant Alice et Castiel :

- Vous deux… Vous mériteriez bien des choses pour avoir stoppé mon Apocalypse... Souriez un peu ! Moi je continue quand même de faire la fête…

- J'aimerai pas voir ton genre de fête, railla Bobby.

- Oh, ça, non !

Après son petit sourire sadique. Crowley se plaça devant Alice. Il la toisa un moment puis plaqua sa main sur son front. La fille eut mal, des veines rouges se dessinèrent sur son visage. Puis Crowley la lâcha. Déboussolé la fille allait tomber par terre jusqu'à ce que Castiel la rattrape. Encore…

- Voilà. Ta fiancée a récupéré son Âme. Maintenant, la prochaine fois que je vois vos tronches, je vous jure que je vous tue.


	15. Chapitre Quinze : Le calme…

**Chapitre Quinze : Le calme… **

Ils avaient passé une semaine à faire des plans. Parce que maintenant, notre équipe de chasseurs devait affronter Raphael. Et puis arriva le « dernier soir ». Chacun devait faire quelque chose. Ils s'étaient divisé le travail. Donc Sam partit à la recherche d'autres chasseurs, histoire de voir si quelqu'un pouvait les aider… Ou pas. Bobby et Alice partirent récupérer les épées dans la « Maison des Anges ». Ces armes étaient uniques pour tuer les messagers de Dieu. Dean et Castiel restèrent au Q.G pour organiser leur plan, répéter ce qui allait ce passer et aussi préparer une sorte de « fête » pour le soir même. C'était leur dernière nuit, alors le Whisky, la bière (Et d'autres alcools) allaient couler à flot. Avec la boustifaille préférée de Dean : Des hamburgers.

Alice était passagère dans la voiture. Bobby roulait sous la pluie. Soudain il se mit à couper l'auto-radio. Alice émergea et reluqua le vieil homme.

- Faut qu'on parle, lâcha Bobby.

- Hum okay… Mais de quoi ?

Bobby souffla :

- De toi… Et Castiel.

Alice fit les gros yeux :

- Est-ce que c'est une blague…? Je ne comprends pas toujours l'humour.

- Nan gamine, je rigole pas…

Tout était fin prêt pour le soir. Castiel était assis sur une chaise les yeux baissés au sol. Il attendait. Dean le rejoint et vit l'Ange qui ne faisait absolument rien. Il entama une conversation :

- Donc… On sera mort demain ?

Un peu direct.

- Oui, lâcha Castiel.

- Donc… Dernière nuit sur Terre… C'est quoi tes plans ?

Dean sourit mais pas l'Ange :

- Je pensais m'asseoir ici en paix et attendre.

Dean leva les yeux au plafond. Il s'approcha de Castiel.

- Allez quoi, rien d'autre ? Femme, alcool ? Et par « femme » j'entends… « Alice ».

Castiel évita le regard de Dean. Un peu « honteux ». Dean repris :

- Tu as déjà été avec une fille n'est-ce pas ? Ou avec une Ange au moins ?

Castiel se tortilla sur sa chaise, il continua de fixer le sol. Dean venait de comprendre :

- Me dis pas que tu n'es jamais monté au septième ciel ?

- J'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, okay ?

L'aîné secoua la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Laisse moi te dire un truc. Tu ne mourras pas… Comme ça Cass. Pas sous ma garde.

Puis Dean commença à préparer l'apéritif du soir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam revint bredouille. Aucuns chasseurs n'avaient envie de se faire tuer par des Anges. Bobby et Alice rappliquèrent à leur tour. Et ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les cinq au salon du Q.G. Les plans de bataille étaient prêts pour le lendemain, il ne restait plus qu'à « fêter » leur dernière nuit. Tous assis autour d'une table pour boire et parler, l'alcool coulant à flot sous la musique _« Oye cómo va »_ de Santana. Dean, Sam et Bobby commencèrent par une bière. Mais ils installèrent une vingtaine de petits verres de Whisky en face de Castiel et Alice.

- Allez mes amis, cul-sec !

Alice et Castiel se lancèrent un regard. Puis ils prirent un verre devant eux, le vidèrent d'une traite et le reposèrent sur la table. Et ça, vingt fois de suite. En quelques secondes ils avaient tout plié.

- Je crois que je commence à sentir quelque chose, fit Castiel.

Dean se mis à rire. Puis Bobby repris son sérieux :

- Okay _Kids_, je voulais vous dire… Peut importe ce qu'il se passera demain. Sachez que je serai toujours là pour vous. N'importe quand, n'importe où. _Mi casa es tu casa ! _

- Bobby… Arrête. Ne fait pas tes adieux, lança Sam.

Le vieil homme souffla. Puis il se leva et pris un appareil photo. Il le posa sur une table et mis le retardateur. Il demanda aux autres de se lever. Juste une photo de toute l'équipe au complet. Bien que très mélancolique, tout le monde se prêta au jeu.

Après ça, la fête repris son cours. Ils se mirent tous à rire, s'amuser, raconter des blagues, à boire à l'excès et à manger. Vers deux heures du matin, Sam, Dean et Bobby s'étaient endormis sur leur chaise. Il ne restait que Castiel et Alice qui se dévisagèrent.

- Bobby m'a parlé, lâcha Alice.

- Dean… M'a parlé aussi.

Ils se lorgnèrent un moment, puis la fille reprit :

- On devrait peut-être… Dormir…

- Oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi.

Alors qu'ils se levèrent pour partir chacun de leur côté, Alice se jeta sur Castiel et l'embrassa passionnément. Maintenant ils pouvaient dormir avant de mourir le lendemain matin.

Le jour J et l'heure H. Après le vidage de quatre cafetières, les cinq chasseurs mirent leur plan au point. Pour commencer, ils devaient appeler Raphael. Ils avaient choisi un endroit adapté. Un vieil entrepôt abandonné dans les environs. Ils y partirent ensemble. Sur place ils tracèrent un grand cercle avec de l'huile sacrée. Ce qui leur servira à piéger l'Ange. Chacun avait un briquet. Ils prirent également les armes dont ils avaient besoin. Ils installèrent les récipients avec les bons ingrédients à l'intérieur pour appeler l'Ange. Dean se plaça devant pour y mettre le feu, Sam se mis plus loin à côté, tandis qu'Alice, Castiel et Bobby restèrent derrière pour encercler Raphael. L'heure avait sonné, Dean alluma son briquet. Jeta un dernier regard à son frère et ses amis. Puis il commença le sort.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Raphael se tint debout face à Dean. L'Ange était encore dans son « hôte » de femme. Et il faisait peur à voir.

- Dean…

Puis il se tourna pour voir les autres à côté et derrière :

- Tu as emmené de la compagnie…

Il regarda Castiel dans les yeux :

- Vraiment Cass ? Tu crois pouvoir me tuer parce que vous êtes cinq ?

L'Ange tenta de rester concentré. Il devait mettre Raphael en colère :

- Si tu n'es pas content, viens me chercher.

Raphael parut contrarié. Il s'avança vers l'Ange. Au bon moment, Bobby sortit le briquet de sa poche et le jeta par terre. De suite, des flammes entourèrent Raphael. Évidemment. C'était un piège. Les cinq chasseurs se rapprochèrent de leur cible. Castiel expliqua :

- Vraiment désolé Raphael, tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas relancer une Apocalypse alors qu'il y a déjà les Léviathans qui sillonnent le Monde.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas essayer de toujours sauver les Humains Cass ! Tu me déçois vraiment. Et pas seulement à cause de ce que tu as fait à Uriel et aux autres Anges. Tu t'es rangé du côté de ces Êtres inférieurs… Les Humains.

Il avait craché les derniers mots avec dégoût. Puis il dévisagea Alice :

- Et tu es tombé amoureux de l'une d'entre eux.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Alice. Puis repris en direction de Raphael :

- Non, je ne suis pas…

Aussitôt l'ennemi tendit sa main vers Alice en serrant le poing. Cette dernière tomba à genou en crachant du sang :

- Non ! Arrête ! Cria Castiel.

Il se jeta aux côtés d'Alice pour l'aider et la tenir. Mais cette dernière souffrait intérieurement.

- Je suis en train de lui broyer le foie Castiel. Ton cercle magique m'empêche peut-être de sortir, mais pas d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. Laisse moi partir ou je lui détruis aussi les poumons…

Alice fit « non » de la tête. Elle pouvait supporter encore un peu de douleur, il fallait s'en tenir au plan et continuer. Castiel se leva, sortit une arme anti-Ange, éteignit le feu du cercle et il se jeta sur Raphael. Même en plein combat, l'ennemi continuait à garder le pouvoir sur Alice. Castiel se battait de toutes ses forces. Il faisait des tours de passe-passe pour éviter les coups de Raphael. Il fut souvent mis au tapis, mais se releva tant bien que mal, faisant tournoyer son arme en main et repris d'assaut la bataille. Pendant ce temps Sam prépara un cocktail Molotov d'huile sacrée à jeter sur l'Ange. Bobby et Dean se jetèrent sur Alice pour l'aider. La suite du plan devait très vite se passer…


	16. Chapitre Seize : … Avant la tempête

**Chapitre Seize : … Avant la tempête.**

Castiel combattait toujours Raphael. A chaque fois qu'il pensait pouvoir l'achever, son ennemi le mettait K.O. Alice crachait toujours du sang. Dean et Bobby commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Puis Sam arriva avec son arme magique. Il la lança à Castiel. Ce dernier la rattrapa puis s'éclipsa. Raphael scruta les alentours pour foncer sur l'Ange. Mais il n'y avait personne… Jusqu'à ce que Cass réapparaisse derrière lui, sortit en toute hâte un briquet de sa poche, il alluma la mèche de la bouteille d'huile sacrée :

_- Hey, Assbutt !_

Raphael se retourna et reçu le cocktail Molotov en plein visage. Il brûla quelques secondes puis disparut. Sans perdre de temps, l'Ange courut vers Alice :

- Il faut finir la bataille. L'huile ne va pas l'arrêter bien longtemps. Il va revenir.

Sans Raphael dans les environs, Alice se sentit bien mieux. Elle se leva grâce à l'aide de Castiel et Dean.

- Okay Cass, passe au plan B maintenant.

L'Ange laissa Alice dans les bras de Dean. Non sans ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Il découvrait ce sentiment pour la première fois. Il plaça les détonateurs aux quatre coins de la pièce. Sam lui donna un coup de main ainsi que Bobby. Puis Castiel céda la télécommande au vieil homme.

- Ah mon signal…

Bobby lui fit un signe de tête en guise de « oui » et dû fissa cacher la commande dans sa veste parce que Raphael venait de réapparaître. Derechef, Castiel se jeta sur lui, tentant encore de le tuer grâce à son épée anti-Ange. Pendant ce temps, les autres finirent leurs préparations. Ils avaient posé des bombes dans la pièce. Comme il y avait de faibles chances pour tuer Raphael grâce à l'épée, ils avaient dans l'idée de le faire exploser. Mais bien sûr ça comportait des risques. Pour celui qui ferait diversion et celui qui appuierait sur le bouton. Castiel commençait à faiblir. Ses gestes pourtant souples et calculés, devinrent lents. Incognito, Alice attrapa une autre épée. Raphael était trop occupé à mettre une raclée à Castiel alors Alice en profita pour se glisser dans le dos de l'ennemi… Elle plaça la lame dans sa main, leva le bras et frappa de toutes ses forces. Sauf que son geste fut arrêté à dix centimètres de sa cible. Raphael se tourna, il contrôlait l'arme d'Alice. Il la lui arracha des mains pour la jeter au loin. La fille jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. C'était le moment d'envoyer le signal. Ils avaient convenu d'un « mot de passe » pour activer la bombe. Dean l'avait choisi. Il n'était pas allé chercher bien loin cela dit, parce qu'il avait baptisé sa nouvelle espèce de Monstres du même nom. Castiel s'écria :

_- Jefferson Starship !_

En un éclair de seconde, Bobby plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste pour en ressortir la télécommande. Puis il lança un coup d'œil à Sam et Dean. Il les prit chacun par le col de leurs vestes et les flanqua dehors. Ils n'eurent le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils leurs arrivés qu'une fois à l'extérieur. Dean frappa comme un dingue :

- BOBBY ! Bordel ouvre cette foutue porte !

De l'autre côté, le vieil homme répliqua :

- Je partirai par la sortie de secours avec nos deux amoureux !

Castiel et Alice continuèrent leur combat. Même à eux deux ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

- Okay _Kids_, maintenant barrez-vous !

- Non Bobby, fit Alice. Fait ce qu'on a dit et casse-toi.

- Tu rêves ma fille !

- Cass et moi on se téléportera !

Elle lança un regard à Bobby. Raphael arrêta de frapper le couple pour dévisager le vieil homme. Il commençait à comprendre. N'ayant pas le choix, Bobby courut vers l'issue de secours. Il ouvra la porte…

- Si tu meurs avant moi je te tue Cass, lança Alice à son petit copain.

L'Ange l'attrapa par l'épaule pour s'éclipser et en même temps le bâtiment sauta sous l'impulsion de quatre groupes de dynamite…

Dean et Sam avaient écouté à la porte. Quand ils comprirent que tout allé exploser, l'aîné poussa son frère de toutes ses forces en face de lui pour l'éloigner. Sous le choc de l'explosion, ils furent projeter dix mètres plus loin. Combien de temps restèrent-ils sonnés par terre ? Ils ne surent le dire. Mais à leur réveil, la mémoire leur revenaient. Dean se leva en premier. Il lorgna les décombres en face de lui. Juste un gros tas de briques noires de suie, brûlant d'un immense feu avec la fumée au-dessus. Sam arriva près de son frère. Tous deux avaient les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Est-ce que… ? Est-ce qu'ils sont… ?

Sam n'eu pas le courage de finir sa phrase. Dean avança vers les débris, histoire de voir si quelqu'un était dedans ou en était ressorti de justesse. Les frères se séparèrent pour couvrir le plus de terrain. Mais aucunes traces de qui que se soit. Dean paniqua. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Bobby. Mais il tomba directement sur sa messagerie.

- Bobby ! C'est Dean…

Il analysa les décombres et continua son message :

- Tu ne peux pas être là-dedans. Je ne peux pas, si tu n'es plus là… Je te jure que je vais attacher mon petit frère dans la voiture et nous jeter d'une falaise. Tu m'as demandé comment j'allais ? Pas bien du tout ! T'as dit que tu serais là. Où tu es ?

Bouillant de rage et de chagrin, il raccrocha. Essayant de reprendre son calme pour paraître stoïque, il rejoignit Sam. Dont les recherchent avaient étés infructueuses.

- Aucun signe de Bobby ? Cass ? Alice ?

Sam secoua la tête. Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais il se contint pour ne rien montrer.

- Qu'est-ce que… Hum… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Dean ?

L'aîné jeta un dernier regard sur les ruines, puis parti en direction de l'Impala.

- Au rentre au Q.G. Les autres nous retrouverons là-bas après s'en être sortit. Parce qu'ils s'en sont forcément sortit okay ? Ils ne peuvent pas être morts !

Sam secoua la tête en faisait « oui ». Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais comme on dit : « L'espoir fait vivre. »

La route fut longue et silencieuse. Les frères avaient quelques égratignures, des hématomes et de la poussière recouvrant leurs vêtements. Mais tout ce que Dean voulait là, de suite, c'était un bon grand verre de Whisky. Ils arrivèrent chez Bobby en priant pour y retrouver un visage familier.

- BOBBY ! ALICE ! CASS ! Fils de pute, où est-ce que vous êtes !

Sam n'essaya même pas de calmer son frère. Ils fouillèrent toutes les pièces de la maison sans trouver âme qui vive. Au salon, Dean se descendit trois verres de Whisky d'un coup.

- Dean…

Mais l'aîné lui fit signe d'arrêter de parler :

- Non Sam. Ne me dis pas : « Ça va aller, on va les retrouver. » Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ! Merde Sam, nous étions cinq en quittant cette maison ! Cinq, Sam ! Et là… Nous ne sommes que deux ! Si jamais ils sont morts, je vais les tuer !

Et il finit sa phrase en vidant un autre verre.

Deux cadavres de bouteilles plus tard, Sam et Dean tentèrent de s'occuper l'esprit. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ils espéraient à chaque fois qu'une personne passe la porte de la maison.

- Okay Dean, tu sais quoi, on devrait dormir un peu. Peut-être que demain on aura les idées plus claires pour… Je sais pas, entreprendre des recherches.

L'aîné lui lança son regard : « Tu te fous de moi ? ». Il allait rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'une personne parla dans le dos de Sam :

- Vous n'allez quand même pas dormir maintenant… _Idjit !_

Sam et Dean se levèrent. Ils lorgnèrent Bobby. Ce dernier était en piteux état. Toujours sa casquette vissée sur la tête cela dit, mais avec des fringues en sang et remplis de suie noire. Dean se jeta dans les bras de Bobby avec Sam.

- Bordel, la prochaine fois que tu nous fais une peur pareille, je te tue ! Lança l'aîné.

Puis ils respirèrent un bon coup. Le vieil homme sembla chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser sa question, Dean demanda :

- Alice et Cass sont avec toi ?

Il espérait en disant ça. Mais vu le regard triste et étonné de Bobby, Dean déchanta très vite.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je croyais qu'ils étaient avec vous…

Sam et Dean se lorgnèrent quelques secondes :

- Bordel il s'est passé quoi là-bas ?

- J'en sais foutrement rien ! Rétorqua Bobby. Je vous ai foutu dehors et…

- Ouais de ça aussi on va en reparler, lâcha Sam.

Bobby leva les yeux au plafond :

- Je disais, je vous ai sauvé les fesses et Cass m'a donné le signal pour les bombes. Sauf qu'ils étaient encore en train de se battre. Ils m'ont dit de courir vers l'issue de secours, que ça irait pour eux parce qu'ils s'éclipseraient.

- Et tu les a cru ? S'offusqua Dean.

- Hey y'avait urgence ! Et c'était le plan de base ! Alors j'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai appuyé sur le bouton… Tout à sauté et je me suis fait propulser fichtrement loin.

- C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a pas retrouvé dans les décombres, compris Sam.

- Et Alice et Cass ? Repris Dean.

Bobby lui fit ses _« Puppy Eyes »_ :

- Désolé Dean. J'étais tout seul à mon réveil… Je ne sais pas où sont Castiel et Alice…


	17. Chapitre Dix Sept : Humain

**Chapitre Dix-Sept : Humain.**

Le lendemain, le trio survivant se réveilla groggy au milieu du salon. Ils avaient passé la nuit à boire et chercher une solution pour finalement s'endormir comme des masses. A peine debout, ils se jetèrent sur le café. Sans mot dire. Dean était toujours énervé, Bobby inquiet et Sam un peu triste. Leur couple leur manquait, ça faisait vide sans eux.

- Okay, j'ai une idée, commença Dean…

Sam et Bobby le lorgnèrent.

- On va appeler Balthazar. Rien de mieux qu'un Ange pour retrouver un autre Ange.

- A part que tu oublis que Balthazar n'est pas super pote avec nous, informa Sam.

- Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, rétorqua Dean.

Sam souffla.

- Okay, faisons ça.

Puis il se tourna vers Bobby :

- On peut parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'entrepôt ? Tu nous as foutu dehors !

Bobby leva les yeux au plafond :

- Pour vous sauver la vie peut-être ?

- T'avais pas à faire ça ! S'écria Dean. On est une équipe, on agit ensemble ! On ne met personne sur le côté !

- Quoi tu veux jouer les martyrs ? S'énerva Bobby. Si j'avais pas fait ça vous seriez comme Cass et Alice… Oh c'est vrai, on ignore où ils sont ! Alors au lieu de crier les uns sur les autres, si on allait à la chasse à l'Ange ?

Sur ce, ils se mirent au boulot. Même si Dean faisait encore la tête. Il fallait rassembler quelques ingrédients. Le trio s'installa dehors et commença le rituel. Puis apparut Balthazar. Une coupe de champagne à la main en train de toiser Sam, Dean et Bobby :

- Excusez-moi, _Boys_, est-ce que je ressemble à un valet ? Non ? Donc arrêtez de me sonner !

- C'est important Balthazar ! Répliqua Dean.

- Je buvais du _« Don Pérignon »_ de 1975 dans le nombril d'une soprano quand vous avez appelé. Ça, c'est important.

- Alice et Cass ont disparus, lâcha Bobby.

Balthazar lorgna un moment le trio avec surprise. Mais il répliqua :

- Ouais… J'le savais déjà.

- On a combattu Raphael, continua Dean. Tous les cinq nous sommes allés buter son cul d'emplumé. Tu le savais ça aussi ?

Balthazar eu quelques secondes de silence, puis repris :

- Oh oui, oui, bien sûr que je le savais aussi.

- Oh oui bien sûr, on peut le lire sur ton visage, t'as pas du tout l'air surpris, railla Sam.

- Alice et Cass sont devenus des personnes importantes pour nous, avoua Dean.

- Et ça m'intéresse parce que… ? Questionna Balthazar.

- Parce qu'il existe peut-être un peu de décence sous cette apparence de petit merdeux. Ils sont innocents. Et on te demande ton aide. Et je sais que tu les adore, toi aussi. Tu ne peux pas les laisser… Ou qu'ils puissent être !

Bobby, Sam et Dean fixèrent l'Ange en attente d'une réponse. Ce dernier termina son verre de champagne et répondit :

- Okay, j'en suis. Je vous aiderai.

Le trio fut soulagé. Mais Balthazar rajouta quand même :

- Je le fais pour eux. Je ne vous dois rien à vous. Mais Cass et Alice… Ah je sais pas comment ils font, mais ces deux là arrivent à être intéressants et ennuyeux à la fois…. Un vrai mystère…

Dean fut plutôt d'accord avec lui.

Ils passèrent une journée entière à chercher dans des vieux grimoires, à faire des formules de localisation et de se servir de Balthazar pour « sentir » Castiel. Entre Anges, ils pouvaient essayer de se repérer. Mais toutes les recherches se retrouvèrent infructueuses. Dean commença à s'énerver. Encore.

- Bordel, ça veut pas dire qu'ils sont morts ?

- Non, fit Balthazar. Je sentirai l'Âme d'Alice ou Castiel au Paradis. Et ce n'est pas le cas.

- Alors quoi ? Ils sont en dehors de ta radio Angélique ? Peut-être que tes ondes ne vont pas très loin !

Sam et Bobby regardèrent les deux hommes se disputer. Balthazar toisa Dean :

- Tu insinues quoi ? Que je ne sais pas me servir de mes pouvoirs ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis votre seule chance. Alors laisse-moi faire mon boulot…

Dean se renfrogna. Pendant que Balthazar tenta de « sentir » quoi que se soit, l'aîné se servit un autre verre de Whisky. Il lorgna l'Ange dans l'attente d'une réponse. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Balthazar lâcha :

- Je les ai trouvés.

Trois paires d'yeux le dévisagea. Il expliqua :

- Mais c'est Alice que j'ai « capté » c'est bizarre…

- On s'en fou, coupa Dean. Ils sont où ?

L'Ange leva les yeux au ciel :

- Tu m'énerves Dean…

Il prit un papier et un stylo et y gribouilla un numéro de téléphone :

- Appel ici.

Dean scruta la feuille l'air perplexe. Puis, sans poser d'autres questions, il téléphona…

Le cœur battant, l'aîné des frères appela avec espoir. Au bout de trois sonneries, une personne décrocha le combiné :

**-** Dean ? Fit une petite voix.  
**-** Castiel ? Oh bordel fils de pute c'est bien toi ? Tout le monde vous croyez morts, où est-ce que vous êtes ? Comment va Alice ?  
- Hum… On va bien. Nous sommes dans un hôpital.

Dean fut choqué. Il attendait la suite mais Castiel ne parlait déjà plus :

**- **Tu peux développer ?  
- On s'est réveillé ici. Les médecins ont été surpris, ils ont pensé que nos cerveaux ne fonctionnaient plus.  
- Et vous êtes où ? Repris Dean.  
**-** Apparemment... Après Van Huys.  
L'aîné ferma les yeux. Il était soulagé de les avoir enfin retrouvés.

- Okay. On voudrait vous revoir tous les deux, alors, si tu pouvais pointer ton cul, ce serait pas mal.  
**-** Je ne peux pas me télétransporter, lâcha Castiel.  
**-** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
**-** Disons que ma batterie est complètement à plat. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai soif et que j'ai mal à la tête. J'ai une piqûre de moustique qui me démange, pourtant, j'arrête pas de la gratter. Apparemment, je suis presque devenu...  
**-** Humain ?  
**-** Ouais.  
Dean laissa une seconde de silence puis il répliqua :

- D'accord, passe-moi Alice.

Castiel tendis le téléphone à sa copine.

- Dean ?

L'aîné se mis à sourire :

- Hey gamine, comment ça va ?

- Hum… Plutôt bien en fait…

- C'est une bonne chose ça.

- Non Dean. Cass est devenu Humain et il est dans un sale état, mais moi…

Elle souffla un coup.

- Je n'ai pas une égratignure, rien du tout. Et… Je sais pas, j'ai « senti » que quelqu'un était en train de me chercher.

Dean réfléchi un petit moment puis pensa avoir compris :

- C'était Balthazar.

- Quoi ? Fit la fille.

- Ouais il est avec nous. C'est lui qui vous a retrouvé. Enfin « t'as » retrouvé. Pourquoi il t'as trouvé toi et pas Cass ?

La fille jeta un coup d'œil à son Ange puis elle lâcha :

- Je crois que mes pouvoirs, ceux dont parlé Gabriel, sont en train de s'éveiller…


	18. Chapitre Dix Huit : Léviathans

**Chapitre Dix-Huit : Léviathans. **

Sam et Dean roulèrent dans l'Impala en direction de l'hôpital pour chercher les rescapés. Balthazar aurait pu les ramener à coup d'aile, mais il valait mieux ménager les deux amoureux parce qu'ils n'étaient pas au sommet de leur forme. Enfin, surtout en ce qui concernait Castiel. Donc ils préféraient les retrouver en voiture. Balthazar avait disparu de la circulation après avoir localisé ses amis. Au volant de son « bébé », Dean roula plus vite que d'habitude. Sam était un peu inquiet mais il connaissait bien son frère, il avait confiance en lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Castiel et Alice plièrent bagages pour monter dans l'Impala. Comme la jeune fille l'avait dit au téléphone, Castiel se trouvait dans un sale état. Plusieurs blessures, des hématomes, des bandages au bras droit etc… Alors qu'Alice n'avait rien du tout. Il était devenu Humain et elle commençait à devenir Ange. Voilà qui sembla très ironique. Le retour se passe mieux. Dean était moins stressé et il conduisait prudemment pour le jeune couple. Qui était sur la banquette arrière en train de ronfler d'ailleurs. Dean se tourna pour admirer le spectacle. Il lâcha avec amusement :

- De vrais p'tits Anges.

- Les anges ne dorment pas, rectifia Sam en regardant les deux amoureux à son tour.

Ils arrivèrent chez Bobby. Castiel et Alice étaient encore groggy mais le vieil homme les enlaça tout de même. Et avec force. Trop heureux de constater qu'ils étaient vivants et entiers. Tous les cinq se revigorèrent d'un sandwich et d'une bière. Ou juste de l'eau pour les deux derniers survivants.

- Vous êtes sûr que Raphael est mort ? Questionna Bobby.

- Absolument, fit Alice. Il est bien mort.

- Je l'ai senti mourir, rajouta Castiel.

Dean toussota et entra dans le vif du sujet :

- Et à propos de… Ta nouvelle condition Cass… ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois devenu Humain ?

Castiel posa son sandwich. D'ailleurs il venait juste de comprendre qu'il était en train de manger. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Probablement le choc de la détonation des bombes… Ou le combat avec Raphael… J'aurai pu mourir mais j'ai finalement à moitié survécu…

Alice baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait un peu « honteuse » parce que les rôles étaient inversés et qu'elle n'aimait pas trop sa « Nouvelle elle » :

- Peut-être que tu as juste besoin de repos Cass, tenta Alice. Ou peut-être… Que je peux te guérir ?

Castiel secoua la tête :

- Non. Tes pouvoirs sont en train de se réveiller. Si tu les brusques, tu pourrais tout perdre ou en mourir. Même essayer de te téléporter serai dangereux pour le moment…

Alice comprenait. Ils continuèrent ensuite de manger en silence.

Deux jours passèrent. Castiel se remettait petit à petit de ses blessures. Évidemment, Alice veillait au grain. Elle pansait souvent les plaies du pauvre Ange Déchu. Il ne rechignait jamais cela dit. Ni sur sa nouvelle condition, ni sur sa douleur physique.

- Hey _Kids_, entama Bobby, j'ai peut-être un truc pour nous.

Il tendit le journal au quatre autres chasseurs. Il y avait un article en première page :

_« **Tuerie à l'hôpital.**_

_Hier au CHU (Centre Hospitalier Universitaire) de Sioux Falls une infirmière a fait une terrible découverte. En effet, il semblerait qu'un des médecins tuait certains patients lors des interventions, afin que cela passe inaperçu, pour ensuite voler les corps à la morgue. Trois des victimes ont étés retrouvés déchiquetées, leur peau en lambeaux sur ce qui restait des os. La Police a scellé les lieux et une enquête est ouverte. Le médecin supposé responsable est pour le moment introuvable. Les autorités qualifient cet acte de « cannibalisme » et recherche donc une personne répondant à ce profil… »_

Dean lorgna Bobby :

- Quoi ? Tu crois que ce sont les Leviathans ?

- Peut-être ! J'veux dire, d'après Cass ils bouffent les Humains. Imagine que tu sois un cannibale sortit d'un foutu Purgatoire, quelle serait la meilleure planque dans le Monde des Humains pour te restaurer en passant inaperçu ?

Sam et Dean furent d'accord :

- Ouais, les accidents n'arrivent plus par accidents dans les hôpitaux maintenant, badina Dean.

Castiel et Alice se levèrent pour regarder le journal :

- Vous voulez qu'on aille jeter un coup d'œil là-bas ? On trouvera peut-être une piste, tenta la jeune fille.

Les chasseurs se lancèrent un regard complice. Bobby expliqua avec tact :

- Hum… Naaan, vous devriez peut-être vous reposer ici encore un peu. Vous avez failli mourir et puis… On ne sait pas ce qui est en train se passer là-bas, pareil c'est rien du tout.

Castiel et Alice levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps. L'ex-Ange rétorqua :

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs que mes connaissances se sont envolées ! Je pourrais vous être utile là-bas ! Vous ne savez même pas ce que vous chassez ! Et on forme une équipe, pas vrai ?

Alice sourit, elle n'aurait pas dit mieux.

La jeune fille dû troquer sa mini jupe noire et son débardeur pour un tailleur « Plus classe ». Castiel resta dans son Trenchcoat et les frères se vêtirent d'un costard cravate. Ils devaient se faire passer pour des fédéraux. Les tenues furent donc de rigueur.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un pingouin là dedans, bougonna Alice.

Mais ils durent partir dans cet accoutrement en direction de Sioux Falls pour poser des questions et enquêter. Toujours dans la bonne vieille Impala. Une fois garer, tous les quatre descendirent de la voiture. Dean se tourna vers Alice et Castiel :

- Okay, vous allez observer la scène, mais… Ne parlez pas trop d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Castiel.

- Parce que nous, on a l'habitude de faire ça.

Un peu déçu, les deux amoureux et les frères se dirigèrent vers les lieux du crime. Dean et Sam montrèrent leurs badges comme s'ils avaient étés flics toutes leurs vies. Castiel et Alice suivirent le mouvement en bons novices qu'ils étaient. Un des chefs se planta devant le groupe :

- Bonjour Messieurs, Dames. Vous êtes ?

Encore une fois Dean sortit sa plaque et parla aussi pour les autres :

- Je suis l'agent John Bohnam, voici mes collègues Alonzo Mosely et Eddie Moscone ainsi que Leeloo Sky.

Dean lorgna les deux amoureux. Ils captèrent qu'il fallait qu'ils montrent les fausses plaques que l'aîné leur avait fabriqué. Avec un geste un peu maladroit, Castiel sortit son « Pass » devant l'agent. Sauf qu'il le montra à l'envers. Dean le lui retourna :

- Désolé, il est nouveau.

Castiel, toujours perdu, reluqua sa plaque. Alice se mis à sourire. Puis ils purent rentrer tous ensemble derrière les bandes jaunes : « Crime scene do not cross ». Ils se trouvaient dans un coin isolé de la morgue et le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir. Il y avait du sang partout sur le sol et les murs avec encore quelques morceaux de chairs de-ci, de-là. Le chef les laissa seuls. Dean sortir son EMF pour voir s'il y avait, par hasard, les traces d'un esprit. Castiel analysa les lieux comme s'il passait tout au rayon X. Alice se contint pour ne pas vomir.

- Okay, t'en pense quoi Cass ? Demanda Dean en lorgnant son appareil qui n'affichait rien.

Castiel s'avança et mis du temps à répondre :

- Oui, ça pourrait être eux…

- « Ça pourrait » ? Tu en es sûr ou pas ?

L'ex-Ange lorgna les lieux, puis avoua :

- Je… Je ne comprends pas, je ne ressens rien.

- Je croyais que tes connaissances étaient intactes ! S'impatienta l'aîné.

- Mes connaissances oui, mais pas mes facultés à « sentir » le Mal…

Alice par contre n'allait pas bien :

- Je sais pas pour toi Cass, mais moi ça me fait tout bizarre….

Il se dirigea vers elle :

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

- J'ai envie de vomir, avoua t-elle.

- Ça c'est une sensation Humaine. Mais cherche au plus profond de toi. Concentre-toi, laisse parler la partie « Ange » que tu as.

Alice ferma les yeux et tenta de suivre les conseils de son copain.

- Il y avait des Humains ici… Mais ils n'étaient pas Humains. Ils étaient possédés…

- Comme des Démons ? Tenta Sam.

- Non… Quelque chose de plus fort, plus puissant. Qui se nourrissait des gens. Je sens un pouvoir immense et une faim intense…

- Les Leviathans, lâcha Castiel.

- Tu crois ? Railla Dean. Est-ce que par hasard ton super radar peut nous dire par où ils sont partis ?

Castiel posa sa main sur le front d'Alice. Mais contrairement à d'habitude rien ne se passa.

- Super Cass, t'as plus du tout de pouvoirs !

L'ex-Ange leva les yeux au ciel. Puis Alice plissa des yeux. Elle compris quelque chose :

- Ils nous connaissent…

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien de plus, Dean repris :

- Tu peux développer ! Purée t'es devenu Cass !

Sans soulever la remarque de Dean, elle expliqua :

- Les Leviathans nous connaissent. Surtout vous, les Winchester. Je crois qu'ils vous cherchent…


	19. Chapitre Dix Neuf : Imprévu

**Chapitre Dix-Neuf : Imprévu. **

Un silence de mort plana sur la scène du crime. Les frères se lorgnèrent un moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'enquit Dean. Les Leviathans ne connaissent pas nos tronches que je sache !

Alice secoua la tête :

- Je sais pas Dean… Apparemment si, quelqu'un a parlé de vous.

- Qui ça ? Reprend tes fouilles Angéliques pour voir.

- Non ! Stoppa Castiel. Ça pourrait la tuer. Elle n'est pas encore habituée !

- Okay, très bien !

Ils tentèrent de reprendre leur calme.

- Donc, les Leviathans nous connaisse, repris Sam. Ça, plus le fait qu'ils viennent du Purgatoire et ont commencé à se nourrir dans cet hôpital, tous ces cas mis à bout ça… Ça donne rien…

- Merci Sam, tu nous éclaire beaucoup là ! Railla Dean.

Castiel et Alice se jetèrent des regards complices. Comme s'ils pouvaient chacun lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Dean le remarqua :

- Olà, vous avez capté un truc vous deux ?

- Hum, c'est peut-être rien, avoua Alice.

- Dis quand même.

Castiel pris la parole :

- Les Leviathans sont sortis du Purgatoire. Le seul Démon qu'ils ont pu voir et qui a dû leur parler de vous et de nous c'est forcément…

- Crowley, compris Dean. Cette espèce de fils de pute ne va pas nous lâcher !

- Y'a plus qu'à l'appeler et lui tendre un piège pour lui parler, fit Sam.

Mais Dean le contredit presque aussitôt :

- On ne peut pas ! Tu te rappel pas qu'il a dit qu'il nous tuerait la prochaine fois qu'on le verrait ?

Sam souffla un coup, comme peiné par ce qu'il allait dire :

- Il a dit qu'il tuerait Alice et Castiel… Faut juste… Qu'ils ne soient pas dans les environs…

Sam, Dean, Castiel et Alice étaient rentrés chez Bobby et avaient briefé ce dernier. Ils en avaient aussi profiter pour enfiler leurs vêtements « civils ». Mais le vieil homme était contre leur plan :

- Hors de question !

- Je m'en doutais, lâcha Dean.

- Y'a de quoi non ? Vous voulez piéger le Roi de l'Enfer alors qu'il en veut à Cass et Alice, qui viennent, je te le rappel, tout juste de revenir d'entre les morts ! En quelque sorte.

- On a jamais dit qu'ils devaient être là, justifia Sam. On peut les mettre en sécurité.

- Où ça ? Sur la Lune ? Badina Bobby.

- Oui et on est là hein ! Informa Alice. On a peut-être notre mot à dire ?

- Non ! Cria Bobby. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va pas chez vous quatre ? Vous avez fait un pari : Le premier à mourir à droit à une médaille ? Ou vous êtes suicidaires ?

- On doit le faire Bobby, fit Alice. Promis Cass et moi on se cachera. On interférera pas.

Elle fit ses _« Puppy Eyes »_ au vieil homme et termina :

- C'est notre seule chance… Et tu le sais…

_- Balls !_

Dean, Sam et Bobby préparèrent le piège du Démon. Ils avaient mit Alice et Castiel en sécurité. Dans un vieux Motel. D'ailleurs Dean ne s'était pas gêné pour glisser une boutade au sujet du couple seule dans une vieille chambre… Blague qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Évidemment. Puis Sam pris Castiel à part :

**-**Tu fais attention à elle, d'accord ?  
- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais, je ne suis qu'un Humain…  
Sam soupira :

- Fais semblant.  
- Oh. Tu préfères que je te mente ? Y'a aucun soucis. Tout va bien se passer.  
- Ça va, arrête c'est bon. Dis plus rien, répliqua Sam.

Puis le trio fut rassemblé pour appeler Crowley. Une fois les préparatifs terminés, Sam, Bobby et Dean se préparèrent à accueillir le Roi de l'Enfer. Ce dernier apparut en plein du milieu du cercle tracé au sol. Il le reluqua puis lança un regard noir au trio :

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous avez des tendances suicidaires peut-être ?

Le trio essaya de ne pas se laisser impressionner.

- On veut te parler des Leviathans, lâcha Dean.

Crowley se mis à sourire.

- Ah… Les Leviathans… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- C'est toi qui les a informé sur nous pas vrai ? Ils veulent notre peau !

Le Roi de l'Enfer se mis encore plus à sourire :

- Oups, trop dommage… Si j'avais su…

Voilà un sarcasme qui énerva le trio. Sam repris :

- Pourquoi tu leur a parlé de nous ?

- Parce que vous m'énervez, crétin ! Vous là, les trois mousquetaires et les deux ingénues que vous avez planqué dans un hôtel à deux kilomètres d'ici…

Sam, Dean et Bobby se lorgnèrent un peu paniqué.

- Comment tu… ? Entama Dean.

- Oh, vous me prenez pour un idiot en plus ? Coupa Crowley. J'ai dit que je tuerai ces deux tourtereaux s'ils croisaient mon chemin, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les suivre à la trace…

Il garda son rire sadique alors que le trio ne su comment réagir. Le Démon repris :

- Donc, je sais où vous avez caché vos petits protégés, alors si vous ne me laissez pas sortir, je vous jure que je les tue…

- Comment tu comptes les tuer si on te garde enfermer ? S'amusa Dean.

- J'ai des sbires, idiot ! Plus vous me laissez ici et plus je torturerai votre couple favori…

- Et qui nous dit que tu n'iras pas les rejoindre si on te libère ? Tenta Sam.

Crowley se remis à sourire :

- Personne. Rien n'est sûr, évidemment. C'est bien ça qui est amusant… Dans tous les cas, vous êtes baisés…

Le trio se posa des questions. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Alors qu'ils tentèrent de réfléchir, Crowley se remis à les narguer :

- Alors _Boys_, c'est bon ? VOUS ME LAISSEZ PARTIR OUI !

Dean pris un couteau et s'approcha du piège. Il détruit le graffiti par terre pour que le Démon puisse partir :

- Okay, tu les laisse tranquille dans ce cas. Pas vrai hein ?

Crowley lui lança son regard sadique et lâcha :

- Nan. Tu rêves.

Et il disparut.

- Espèce de fils de pute ! Hurla Dean.

Puis il commença à courir vers son Impala. Sam le talonna de près suivi de Bobby.

- Il faut qu'on reparte fissa à l'hôtel ! Paniqua Dean. Bordel si jamais ils leur arrivent quelque chose…

Alice et Castiel étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la chambre d'hôtel. Ils avaient l'air plutôt tendu alors ils décidèrent de parler. Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils continuèrent leurs confidences lorsqu'ils virent Crowley apparaître dans la pièce. Sous le choc, ils se levèrent d'un coup. Et restèrent collé côte à côte.

- Salut mes choux. J'vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Puis il lorgna le lit qui était encore intact, pas du tout défait :

- Apparemment pas… Okay, comme vous pouvez le constater, le plan des trois débiles n'a pas marché.

Il s'approcha des deux amoureux qui reculèrent par reflex :

- Je ne vous ai pas quitté des yeux depuis que vous avez foiré mon Apocalypse. Alors je sais que les pouvoirs de Cass ont « _shifté _» chez Alice. Et comme, bien que super méchant, je n'aime pas taper sur les filles…

Il s'approcha de Castiel.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi !

Ils furent sous le choc. Alice n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Crowley disparu avec son copain.


	20. Chapitre Vingt : Six pieds sous terre

**Chapitre Vingt : Six pieds sous terre.**

Dean, Sam et Bobby arrivèrent en trombe dans la chambre d'Alice. Cette dernière était assise contre le mur, le visage tétanisé. Dean se rua vers elle :

- Alice ! Alice ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! Où est Cass ?

La jeune fille lorgna Dean, les yeux exorbités de frayeur. Elle essaya de parler :

- Il... Hum Crowley a… Emmené Castiel.

- « Emmené » ? Répéta Dean. Tu veux dire comme… « Kidnappé » ?

Alice secoua la tête pour dire « oui ». Puis elle plaqua ses mains sur son crâne. Elle ferma les yeux et avoua :

- Ah ces pouvoirs… J'entends parfois les Anges parler Enochian. Et je comprends tout ce qu'ils disent ! Mais comment Cass arrive à supporter ça ?

Dean leva Alice et lui dit :

- Okay, faut que tu nous téléporte en Enfer…

Sam et Bobby le lorgna médusé :

- Mais ça va pas ! Fit le vieil homme. Tu veux la tuer ? Elle ne sait déjà pas se téléporter toute seule alors nous quatre…

- Dans ce cas, coupa Dean, j'y vais seul avec elle.

Bobby secoua la tête et s'énerva :

- T'enchaînes les conneries _Kid_ ! Alice va être sonnée après son transport, Cass doit en prendre plein la tronche et tu te retrouveras tout seul contre le Roi de l'Enfer ? Tu voudrais te tuer que tu ferais pas mieux !

- T'as une meilleure idée ?

- Ouais, on réfléchit ! _Idjit_.

- Sam ? Fit Dean. T'en pense quoi ?

Le cadet était prit entre deux feux. Bobby et Dean le lorgnèrent pour savoir quelle partie il allait choisir.

- Hum… On pourrait appeler de l'aide ? Balthazar ?

Bobby s'écria :

- Balthazar ? Sérieux ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu réfléchis pas plus que ton frère toi !

Sam se renfrogna. Puis Alice clôtura le débat :

- Sinon, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire non ? Puisque je vais jouer les taxies Angéliques et qu'on parle de Castiel, mon petit copain soit dit en passant…

- Oui c'est bien connu que l'amour est raisonnable, railla Bobby. Je pari que ton idée est aussi stupide, voir pire, que celle de Dean.

- Non… C'est la même.

Bobby allait se remettre à crier mais Alice l'en empêcha :

- J'peux pas le laisser là-bas… Il ferait la même chose pour moi. J'y vais avec Dean. Je ne serai pas seule…

- Ouais, si tu survies à ta téléportation !

Crowley se tenait en face de Castiel. Toujours aussi perdu d'ailleurs. Puis le Démon aligna un bon coup de point à l'ex-Ange. Déboussolé, il tomba par terre :

- Ça, c'est pour avoir gâché mon Apocalypse !

Puis il le frappa une nouvelle fois :

- Et ça, c'est parce que tes petits copains et toi vous m'emmerdez tout le temps !

Castiel cracha du sang. Puis il se releva. Crowley reprit son sérieux :

- Maintenant parlons Cass…

Ce dernier tenta de démolir le Démon, mais il disparut pour réapparaître derrière lui. Castiel tenta derechef de le frapper, mais Crowley s'éclipsa au bout de la pièce :

- _Moron !_ Arrête, tu vas te fatiguer. On peut parler ? Ou tu préfères que je sorte ma lame anti-Ange ?

En réalité il la sortit quand même et la tint dans ses mains pour narguer Castiel :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Questionna ce dernier.

- Oh, il parle enfin, badina Crowley. Ce que je veux c'est vous aider à buter tous ces Leviathans ! Okay ? Alors garde ta rage contre eux.

Castiel ne comprenait pas :

- Pourquoi tu veux les tuer ? Pourquoi nous aider ?

Crowley s'approcha de lui et prit son air désespérer :

- Cass, Cass, Cass… Des années que les Winchester chassent les Démons et ça fait des semaines qu'ils n'en ont pas vu ! Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai dis à mes gars de rester en retrait. Je haie ces bâtards de Léviathans. Donc, je préfère qu'on les détruise tous. Et je suis prêt à faire un truc qui me donne envie de vomir rien que d'y penser : M'associer à vous, bande de _Jackass_.

- On ne peut pas te faire confiance.

- Non en effet. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai absolument pas confiance en vous non plus.

Il se mit à sourire. Mais pas pour longtemps. Parce que Alice et Dean apparurent au milieu de la pièce. La fille lorgna l'endroit et s'exclama :

- J'ai réussi !

Mais sitôt dit, elle s'évanouit dans les bras du frère. Castiel courut vers elle et jeta un regard noir à l'aîné :

- Dean ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Alice n'a pas assez de force pour se téléporter toute seule et encore moins avec une autre personne !

Il l'a porta dans ses bras et pris son pouls. Elle respirait encore. Il souffla de soulagement. Dean en profita pour sortir son couteau anti-Démon pour menacer Crowley. Mais ce dernier avait toujours son arme anti-Ange qu'il montra au frère :

- Je n'essayerai rien si j'étais à ta place _Boy_. Je suis plus rapide… Bon, on peut négocier maintenant ?

Dean avait écouté la proposition de Crowley. S'associer à lui pour tuer les Leviathans.

- Non, lâcha le frère.

- « Non » ? Répéta le Démon. Oh je vois, tu dois savoir à quoi ils ressemblent, comment tous les tuer et ça avant la fin du Monde. Okay, j'ai compris.

Dean souffla. Pour ne pas faire attention à lui, il se concentra sur Castiel et Alice :

- Comment va t-elle ?

- Elle respire. Mais elle est complètement inconsciente. Ce grand pouvoir d'un seul coup c'est… C'était trop pour elle. Tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser faire.

- Elle s'inquiétait pour toi Cass…

L'ancien Ange baissa son regard un peu honteux sur Alice :

- Je m'en serai sortit, elle n'aurait pas dû…

- Mais merde Cass ! Tu parles que tu t'en serais sortit ! On est six pieds sous terre avec le Roi de l'Enfer au cul, maintenant tu n'es qu'un simple Humain et Alice ne réfléchi pas quant il s'agit de sauver son amour !

Castiel le lorgna un moment, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Elle t'aime Cass, repris Dean. Tu vois ce que ça veut dire hein ? Et toi, je sais que tu l'aimes aussi pas vrai ?

- Hum… Oui. Évidemment oui, mais…

Puis Crowley s'approcha du trio :

- Mon pauvre Cassy, en matière d'amour t'as besoin d'une sacrée leçon ! Que je me ferai une joie de te donner si on survit à l'Apocalypse. Et pour survire, faut vous associer à moi. Donc dites oui ! CQFD !

Dean dévisagea le Démon avec colère.

- NON ! Hurla t-il.

- D'accord, fit Castiel.

Dean se tourna vers son ami :

- Quoi ? Vraiment ? Cass ! On ne peut pas…

- On ne peut pas gagner sans aide… Je n'ai plus de pouvoir comme tu l'as dit, Alice est trop faible, on y arrivera pas seul…

- Mais avec Crowley ! Un peu de sérieux Cass !

Castiel baissa son regard sur Alice, toujours endormis :

- On a déjà eu cette conversation.

- Non pas du tout. Parce que pour ça, faudrait que tu… Parles !

Le Démon passa son regard de Castiel à Dean et vis versa.

- Et si je vous montrez ma bonne volonté hein ?

Il se téléporta avec Dean, Castiel et Alice dans la chambre où ils retrouvèrent Sam et Bobby. Sous le choc de l'apparition. Puis le Démon claqua des doigts et Alice émergea dans les bras de son chéri.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'écria Bobby.

Crowley s'avança vers lui et Sam :

- Trois fois rien, je viens juste de m'associer à vous pour détruire les Leviathans…

Il fit un énorme sourire et rajouta :

- Ça va être marrant !


	21. Chapitre Vingt et Un : Aide Démoniaque

**Chapitre Vingt et Un : Aide Démoniaque. **

Sam et Bobby analysèrent Crowley. Puis ils reluquèrent Alice en train de se réveiller et Castiel qui était encore en sang.

- Il a quoi notre Ange Déchu ? S'énerva Bobby. Tu lui as fait quoi ?

- Oh ça, fit Crowley, pas grand chose. Juste de quoi me passer les nerfs et mettre les choses au clair. Mais c'est bon, on est ami maintenant.

- Non, on ne l'est pas, informa Castiel.

- Oui, bon, je ne viendrais pas à ton mariage, mais c'est bon, on peut bosser ensemble.

Seul Crowley souriait, les autres étaient toujours en colère.

- Encore une chose, fit Sam, pourquoi avoir parler de nous aux Leviathans si tu voulais qu'on t'aide à les tuer ensuite ?

- Bonne question en effet. C'est en quelque sorte une : « Police d'Assurance ». En vous les mettant aux fesses, je savais que vous voudriez les buter. Et que bien sûr vous auriez besoin d'aide. Parce que c'est bien connu, vous ratez toujours tout !

- Tu nous as envoyé les Leviathans pour qu'on ait une bonne raison de les tuer avec toi ? Compris Dean. C'est débile !

- Ou malin ! S'exclama Crowley.

Alice remua un peu plus dans les bras de son copain :

- Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Où suis-je ?

- Tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Crowley s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il posa deux doigts sur son front et cette dernière fut complètement réveillée, l'esprit plus vif :

- Ola, j'entends encore des voix dans ma tête…

- Oui, c'est de l'Enochian ma jolie, informa Crowley. C'est parce que tu es un Ange.

- Hum… Désolé, est-ce que c'est du flirt… ?

Le Démon se mit à sourire :

- Non. J'oserai pas faire ça. Pas en face de Cass en tout cas. Je te parle de l'Espèce. Fille de Gabriel AKA l'Embrouilleur AKA Dieu Païen et d'Eve « La Mère de Tous ». Alors quand tes pouvoirs se réveillent bah… Ça peut faire mal à la caboche.

Alice le lorgna un moment puis Crowley repris :

- Alors c'est bon ? On peut bosser maintenant ?

Ils rentrèrent dans leur QG habituel. Tous ensemble avec Crowley, qui ne se gêna pas pour se servir du Whisky. Ils sortirent les vieux livres de Bobby ainsi que les ordinateurs portables pour faire le maximum de recherches. Sam prit un stylo et un énorme bloc-note, puis il questionna le Démon :

- Okay, hum… Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais à propos des Leviathans.

Crowley fini son verre et s'en resservit un autre pour finalement répondre :

- Ils sont immortels et ils viennent du Purgatoire. Ils peuvent aussi se régénérer et prendre l'apparence des gens. Comme hum… Les polymorphes ! Leur sang est noir et à ce jour je ne leur connais aucunes armes qui pourraient les tuer. Sinon je ne me serai pas associé à des crétins comme vous.

Sam leva les yeux au plafond. Bobby quant à lui plissa des yeux :

- Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose… Les « Leviathans »… ?

- Peut-être parce qu'on est en train d'en parler depuis des jours, railla Crowley.

Mais Bobby ne souleva pas la remarque et continua de réfléchir :

- Oui, ça me revient maintenant… J'ai lu ce nom dans les livres d'H.P Lovecraft !

Sam tiqua :

- Attends, Howard Phillips Lovecraft ? L'auteur des livres de science-fictions et d'horreurs ?

Bobby acquiesça, mais Dean était perdu :

- Je suis supposé connaître ?

Le vieil homme était surpris de l'ignorance du frère, il cita quelques titres :

- _« Les Montagnes Hallucinées »_ ? _« L'appel de Cthulhu »_ ?

Mais Dean secoua la tête :

- Oui c'est… Non désolé, j'étais trop occupé à coucher avec des filles moi.

Bobby roula des yeux de désespoir :

- Ouais bah, il me semble qu'il mentionne les Leviathans dedans. J'vais chercher les bouquins.

Il se leva pour fouiller sa bibliothèque. Crowley s'approcha de Castiel et d'Alice, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé :

- Vous dites pas grand chose les amoureux.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers le Démon. Alice pris la parole :

- Ouais hum… J'me disais… Puisque ma « mère » vient du Purgatoire on pourrait… J'sais pas… Se servir de cette connexion que j'ai pour… Les retrouver ?

Crowley se mis à sourire :

- Aaaah, enfin quelqu'un qui réfléchi… Mais je crois que ton fiancé ne sera pas d'accord avec cette idée. Pas vrai Cassy ?

Castiel pris son air renfrogné :

- Non en effet. Mais si on a pas le choix… Ce ne sera qu'un sort de localisation et je resterai près d'elle, il n'y aura aucun risque et…

- Ouais, coupa Crowley, j'ai compris. Bon… On fait ça avant que l'alcoolo nous fasse lire tous ses bouquins moisis ?

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? S'écria Bobby. Bordel c'est pas vrai, vous voulez tous que je meurs d'un infarctus ou quoi ?

- T'as plus de chance de mourir d'une cirrhose au foie, railla Crowley.

Mais le vieil homme continua sur sa lancé comme s'il n'avait rien entendu :

- Dean, Sam, Alice, vous êtes comme mes gosses. Je croyais vous l'avoir assez répété mais apparemment pas… Bref, tous les jours vous trouvez des nouvelles idées pour essayer de mourir. Comment voulez-vous que je le vive ? Alice a eu Lucifer dans la tête, ensuite elle a vendu son Âme, Castiel se fait casser la figure dés qu'il tente un truc, vous avez arrêté l'ouverture du Purgatoire, on a fait exploser un connard d'Ange à coup de bombes atomiques, l'entrepôt s'est écrasé sur vos tronches, notre seul Ange est devenu un Humain et j'en passe ! Tout ça en seulement un ou deux mois ! Et après toutes ces conneries, vous voulez vous servir d'Alice pour trouver les premières Bêtes de Dieu ? On ne sait pas les tuer, on ignore à quoi elles ressemblent, mais c'est pas grave hein !

- Tu nous aide ou pas ? Lâcha Dean.

Bobby souffla d'énervement et de désespoir :

- Vous voulez ma mort !

- Non si on voulait ta mort on arrêterait simplement de sauver le Monde, china Sam.

Bobby montra les livres de Lovecraft :

- On va faire des recherches d'abord !

- Ce sont que des romans ! S'écria Dean. Rien n'est vrai dedans !

- Si _Idjit _! Et c'est bien pour ça qu'H.P est si connu ! Enfin, connu pour ceux qui savent lire, railla Bobby à l'attention de Dean.

Crowley sirota son Whisky tout en se délectant de la dispute. Il demanda à Castiel et Alice :

- C'est toujours aussi amusant vos débats ? J'adore, je pourrais vous entendre vous disputer toute la journée. Bien que se serai mieux avec un bon combat, mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, pas vrai ?

Il posa son verre d'alcool puis se planta devant Alice, un peu surprise :

- Cela dit, on a pas toute la journée, alors je vais clôturer le débat. Alice… Lève toi.

Un peu étonné, la jeune fille obéit. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de poser des questions, Crowley l'a tenait pas une épaule puis il prépara son autre bras :

- Désolé _sweetheart_, mais ça va faire très très très mal…

Alice lui fit ses gros effrayés :

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?

De suite Crowley enfonça son bras dans le torse d'Alice, comme par magie. Comme Castiel l'avait fait avec ses « Fouilles Angéliques ». Sauf que cette fois, c'était mil fois plus douloureux. Elle hurla d'ailleurs, tant le martyr était insupportable. Et plus elle criait, plus Castiel était nerveux, horrifié et triste. Ça durait beaucoup trop longtemps. Bobby se leva pour arrêter le Démon, mais contre toute attente, Castiel l'en empêcha. Les larmes aux yeux, il expliqua :

- Non attend… Il cherche en Alice la connexion avec le Purgatoire pour retrouver la trace des Leviathans…

Bobby laissa faire non sans mal. Après plusieurs minutes d'agonie, Alice se lova dans les bras de Castiel sentant encore un peu la souffrance en elle.

- C'est bon chérie, s'amusa Crowley. Grâce à toi j'ai localisé les vilains Monstres…


	22. Chapitre Vingt Deux : 454893

**Chapitre Vingt-Deux : 454893.**

Crowley avait la localisation des Leviathans, mais il ignorait encore à quoi ils ressemblaient. Le Démon gribouilla des nombres sur un bout de papier :

« 454893 »

Dean lorgna les chiffres :

- On est censé savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ce sont des coordonnées, crétin ! Latitude 45.4 et longitude -89.3. J'vais aller voir où ça se trouve et aussi interroger quelques disciples pour avoir plus d'infos.

- Ouais, fit Sam, et par « interroger » tu veux dire « torturer » ?

- C'est bien, tu réfléchis !

Et il disparut.

Voilà deux jours que le Démon était partit. Sam, Dean, Bobby, Castiel et Alice tentèrent de reprendre le cours de la vie en continuant les recherches. Le vieil homme survolait les livres de Lovecraft, les frères pianotèrent sur leurs ordinateurs et les amoureux… Bah ils essayaient de vivre comme ils pouvaient. Parce que Castiel était un Humain et il ne connaissait rien aux habitudes des Humains. Alice devait tout lui apprendre. Vers midi trente la jeune fille posa une assiette en face de l'ancien Ange. Il la considéra un moment sans comprendre alors Alice expliqua :

- Il faut que tu manges Cass !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour commencer, tu pourrais avoir des malaises, perdre des forces et… Oh ah oui ! Mourir !

Castiel pris sa fourchette et goûta les aliments. Alice avait fait simple mais il aimait ça. Elle lui servit aussi de l'eau. Les autres sourirent à les voir faire. Ça faisait du bien de rire dans des conditions comme les leurs. Et alors que Castiel mangeait, Alice elle n'en ressentait plus trop le besoin. Ni de dormir d'ailleurs. Elle savait que c'était les « Effets secondaires » de sa condition d'Ange. Dans l'après-midi, Dean voulait savoir où en étaient les fouilles de Bobby :

- Y'a pas grand chose, décréta celui-ci. H.P Lovecraft appel les Leviathans « Les Anciens » dans le _« Mythe de Cthulhu »_ pour décrire des « Anciens puissants Êtres extraterrestres qui viennent de la Terre. » Mais il dit autre part qu'il a réussi un soir à ouvrir la porte du Purgatoire. Il avait fait un sortilège avec des amis le 10 Mars 1937. Il paraît qu'une créature est venu par lui et l'a tué cinq jours plus tard. Une certaine Eleanor Visyak. Mais ça nous aide pas tell'ment.

- Non en effet, acquiesça Dean.

En fin d'après-midi Alice se dirigea vers Castiel l'air un peu embarrassé :

- Hum Cass… Faudrait aussi que tu te lave…

Il ne comprenait pas. Alice toussota et repris :

- Que tu te douches. Ou que tu prennes un bain, comme tu veux. Pour changer de vêtements ou…

- Tu ne change jamais tes vêtements toi, analysa Castiel.

- Non, j'ai que ça. Mais je change au moins de sous-vêtements !

- De quoi ?

Alice fut encore plus intimidée :

- _Oh God…_ DEAN !

Mais le frère avait déjà écouté la conversation et rajouta :

- Ah non Alice, tu te débrouilles avec lui. C'est TON copain et je ne suis pas gay !

Alice paniqua :

- Passes lui au moins des… Hum… Bah tu sais…

Le frère se contint pour ne pas exploser de rire. Puis, toujours en rigolant, il emmena Castiel à l'étage pour l'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec des affaires propres. Alice aida Bobby à lire certains bouquins. Puis Crowley apparu au milieu du salon. Il avait une sale tête, celle de quelqu'un qui se serait battu. Mais personne ne lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Merci, je vais bien, informa t-il quand même. J'ai vos infos d'ailleurs.

Les quatre chasseurs le lorgnèrent sans mot dire. Puis Dean lâcha :

- Notre silence et ton signal.

Crowley se renfrogna :

- Les coordonnées montrent un champ dans Gleason Wisconsin. Géré par un certain Dick Roman.

Sam tiqua :

- LE Dick Roman ? L'homme d'affaire milliardaire ? C'est un des cinquante hommes les plus puissants en Amérique !

- Ouais, avoua Crowley. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est plus lui depuis longtemps ! Et maintenant que le Leviathan a pris son corps, il fait parti des trente-cinq hommes les plus puissants et influents du pays.

- Génial, lâcha Dean. Comment on est censé tuer un V.I.P nous ?

Le Démon s'énerva :

- J'ai l'air d'avoir glandé ? Non ! Alors écoutez-moi. Dick semble être le chef de ces connards de Leviathans. Avec lui, y'en a quatre en tout. Et ils se rejoignent tous où je vous ai dit. C'est une sorte d'entreprise secrète. J'sais pas ce qu'ils y foutent, mais si on doit les buter, c'est là-bas qu'il faut aller.

Puis le Démon analysa les chasseurs présents et remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Cassy-Boy ?

Dean et Alice se lancèrent un regard, puis la jeune fille répondit :

- Hum… Il arrive… Il se prépare…

Justement Castiel descendit les escaliers et arriva au salon. Toujours dans son costard et son vieux Trenchcoat. Sauf qu'il avait encore les cheveux mouillés et pas coiffés surtout, complètement en bataille. Crowley le lorgna un moment, puis comme il était là, il lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de dire aux autres. L'ex-Ange écouta attentivement. Enfin, il demanda :

- Tu les as trouvés, ça d'accord. Mais si jamais ils partent, qu'ils changent de place. Comment on va les localiser à nouveau ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu refasses à Alice…

- Du calme Roméo, j'ai bossé moi pendant que vous… Vous foutiez rien…

Les autres tentèrent de garder leur calme, puis le Démon expliqua :

- J'ai mis des mouchards là-bas. Enfin, mon valet a caché un dispositif de localisation dans leur entreprise. Une pièce enchantée qui me permet d'entendre des choses. Oh, on peut vraiment dire que j'en ai entendu de belles ! Donc s'ils décident de se barrer, je le saurais.

- Bonne idée, lâcha Dean.

- Je sais débile, y'a que moi qui bosse ici !

Encore une fois ils essayèrent de ne pas se jeter sur le Démon pour le frapper. Puis Alice analysa l'accoutrement qu'il avait. Les vêtements un peu déchirés et des balafres sur le visage :

- Tu t'es fait casser la figure ? Compris t-elle. Vas pas croire que je te plains, loin de là, après ton acharnement sur Cass…

- Merci mon chou, railla Crowley, t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va ! Mais ouais, ces connards on vu ma tronche. Donc grâce à vous, je suis un homme mort où que je décide de foutre les pieds !

- C'est triste, mais sincèrement on s'en fou, s'amusa Dean.

Crowley s'énerva. Comme les autres d'ailleurs. Ils avaient vraiment du mal à se supporter. Mais ils devaient bosser ensemble pour tuer les Leviathans. Puis le Démon repris :

- Bon, à part ça je sais toujours pas ce qui peut les tuer. Alors ça serait bien d'avoir les pouvoirs d'un Ange en stock.

Castiel lorgna Crowley :

- On ne peut appeler personne. J'veux dire, Balthazar nous a suffisamment aider et je ne pense pas que Gabriel…

- Nan, coupa le Démon, je ne parlais pas d'eux !

Il tourna la tête vers Alice. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas :

- Mais hum… Je ne suis pas un Ange. Enfin, pas encore. Pas entièrement. Je me suis évanouis rien qu'en me téléportant avec Dean, en quoi tu veux que je sois utile ?

Crowley sourit et tourna autour d'Alice. Qui se sentit très mal à l'aise.

- Bah, faut juste alimenter tes batteries d'Ange.

- Hum… Comment ? En touchant une Âme comme Cass l'a fait sur Bobby ?

- Nan, trop risqué pour une novice.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, mais avant de faire breveter son idée, Castiel le coupa :

- On ne se servira pas d'Alice comme d'une arme Angélique !

Crowley leva les yeux au plafond et commença à crier :

- Oh Cassy, ton allure de preux chevalier est touchante, mais là nous sommes en guerre ! Alors laisse bosser les professionnels !

Castiel serra le poing. Il voulait le frapper de toutes ses forces, mais Alice l'en empêcha. Valait mieux pas mettre en rogne le Roi de l'Enfer. Alors elle attrapa Castiel par les épaules et l'embrassa. Sous le choc, ce dernier se laissa faire. Alice continua de l'embrasser tout en le plaquant contre le mur et en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux encore mouillés. Tout le monde les lorgna sans rien dire. Si Bobby et Sam furent plutôt sous le choc, Crowley et Dean admirèrent ça avec un grand sourire. Lorsque la jeune fille s'arrêta, elle se plia en deux sur le sol. Sans avoir le temps de l'aider, Castiel vit qu'une intense lumière blanche jaillissait d'Alice. Jusqu'à remplir tout le salon, puis ça se stoppa.

- Bordel c'était quoi ? Demanda Bobby.

Crowley et Castiel aidèrent Alice à se relever. Le Démon répondit :

- Ça, c'était sa recharge de batterie. Elle a réussi à débloquer ses pouvoirs d'Ange.

Il laissa Alice à Castiel et mis ses mains dans les poches de sa veste noire. Soudain, il parut très inquiet. Il sortit l'objet de son inquiétude. C'était juste une simple pièce très ancienne.

- Oups, lâcha t-il.

- Quoi encore ? S'énerva Dean.

- Vous vous rappelez la pièce enchantée dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure ?

- Hum… Ouais, fit Sam. Et alors ?

- Les Leviathans en ont collé une sur moi, informa Crowley.

- Tu veux dire que les Leviathans t'ont suivis jusqu'ici ? Compris Sam.

- Techniquement, c'est cette pièce qu'ils ont suivis. Mais ouais. C'est ça l'idée. Alors armez-vous, on va avoir de la visite…


	23. Chapitre Vingt Trois : L'Ange pleure

**Chapitre Vingt-Trois : L'Ange pleure. **

Les chasseurs se lorgnèrent quelques secondes. Puis d'un seul coup, ils se levèrent tous pour chercher des armes. Crowley resta sur place attendant que les Leviathans arrivent. Ils eurent à peine le temps de prendre des fusils, du sel (On ne sait jamais), le couteau contre les Démons et la lame anti-Ange (Ça sert toujours d'arme) que déjà deux personnes apparurent au centre de la pièce. Crowley, Bobby, Sam, Dean, Alice et Castiel les reluquèrent quelques secondes. Le premier avait l'allure d'un chef. Un air hautain, vêtu d'un costard cravate impeccable et affichant un sourire sadique. L'autre en revanche faisait moins classe. Plus petit et plus vieux, habillé d'une simple veste et d'un jean.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de se présenter, entama le « chef ». Je suis Richard Roman, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Dick. Et lui c'est mon bras droit Edgar. Alors comme ça vous voulez des infos sur nous ? Vous envoyez des pourritures de Démon pour nous espionner ?

Le Démon en question tenta de se calmer. Les autres par contre ne savaient pas bien quoi répondre. Alors le Boss continua :

- Laissez-moi deviner… Votre équipe de perdants comporte un Ange Déchu, un Démon miteux, trois chasseurs has-been et une Ange sans pouvoirs… Mmmm, dommage, j'aurai voulu un combat équitable. Mais tant pis. Lequel je tue en premier ?

Ils se reluquèrent tous ensemble l'air complètement paniqué. Puis Dean chargea son fusil et tira sur le Leviathan. Il saigna d'un affreux liquide gluant et noir. Le temps qu'il regarde sa blessure, les autres en profitèrent pour quitter la pièce et courir ailleurs.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment on les tue ! S'énerva Dean.

- C'est ce que vous étiez censé chercher ! Lâcha Crowley.

- Et toi t'étais pas censé les ramener ici !

Leur dispute s'arrêta lorsque les deux Leviathans arrivèrent en face d'eux.

- Bon, vous avez vu qu'on est immortel, maintenant c'est à notre tour de vous montrer que vous ne l'êtes pas…

Il sourit, regarda les visages désespérés puis s'amusa :

- Honneur aux filles.

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de comprendre, Dick attrapa Alice et l'envoyer promener contre le mur avec une telle force qu'elle passa au travers d'une vieille porte en bois. Elle se retrouva complètement sonné dans un placard. Effrayé et triste, Castiel commença à courir vers elle mais il fut arrêté par le Leviathan qui l'envoya à l'opposé de la pièce. Crowley disparu et les Monstres continuèrent à s'exciter sur les Humains.

Alice émergea lentement. Elle sentit une douleur à la tête. En passant les mains sur son crâne, elle découvrit que ces dernières étaient couvertes de sang. Mais elle se ressaisit vite lorsqu'elle vit Castiel en face d'elle, allongé par terre, les yeux fermés. Elle rampa jusqu'à lui et vérifia s'il respirait toujours. Elle fut soulagée quant elle compris que c'était le cas. Puis elle entendit du bruit. Un bruit de casse et de quelqu'un qu'on frappe. Alice se retourna pour découvrir avec horreur les chasseurs en train de se faire mettre une raclée par les Leviathans. Elle admira une dernière fois son Ange en lui murmurant :

- Je reviens…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le placard où elle était tombée. Un vieux truc avec de simple balais dedans. Sans arme et sans trop réfléchir, elle attrapa un bidon de javel à jeter sur les Leviathans, histoire de les aveugler quelques secondes. A pas furtifs, elle se dirigea vers le lieu de la bataille. Les Monstres lui tournèrent le dos. Alors elle déboucha le bocal et pour reprendre une expression de son copain, elle s'écria :

_- Hey ! Assbutt !_

Edgar se tourna le premier et Alice lui jeta de toutes ses formes la javel dans la figure. La jeune fille s'attendait juste à ce que le Leviathan est seulement un peu mal et se régénère plutôt vite. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le visage d'Edgar commença à se désintégrer, à couler comme de la cire. On lui voyait les os et la chair. Il hurla de douleur. Alice fut sous le choc. Bobby la reluqua et questionna :

- Bordel Alice, c'est quoi ce truc ?

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil sur le flacon :

- Bah c'est à toi… Hum… Y'a écrit : _« Power Clean, Borax »._

Le corps d'Edgar dégoulina sur le plancher. Dick se tourna vers Alice en étant très furieux. Cette dernière lui lança le reste du produit au visage. Au début, cela le brûla comme son collègue mais ensuite il se régénéra. Bien sûr, c'était trop beau pour que le chef meure comme ses sbires. Une fois remis en place, Dick s'avança vers Alice. Cette dernière lâcha le bidon vide. Par reflex elle recula. Encore et encore jusqu'à arriver à côté de Castiel. En train de se réveiller. Elle s'accroupit près de lui.

- Cass ! Cass, faut qu'on parte là ! Tout de suite ! Réveille-toi…

Elle lorgna Dick qui était en train de les rejoindre. Alice tenta de lever Castiel encore sonné.

- Allez, s'il te plait. Un dernier effort…

Castiel émergea entièrement et lorgna le Leviathan avec horreur. Il tenta de se lever avec l'aide d'Alice mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas répondre. Dick les scruta avec un sourire sadique. L'ex-Ange quant à lui compris ce qu'il allait se passer. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Alice et lui chuchota :

- Fuis… Pars… Ne reste pas là…

Alice sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et cracha :

- Jamais ! Jamais Cass !

Elle attrapa la lame anti-Ange que Castiel tenait encore. Elle la serra fort dans sa main et se jeta sur Dick. Évidemment il était bien plus grand, plus fort et plus puissant. Mais elle espérait faire diversion ou gagner du temps. Le Leviathan la frappa alors qu'elle tenta encore et encore de le poignarder. Mais sans succès. Dick agenouilla Alice par terre et lui tordit le bras tout en la narguant :

- Alors comme ça l'Ange et toi vous êtes ensemble ? Oh, vraiment trop mignon.

Il arracha des mains l'arme d'Alice et se prépara pour la tuer avec :

- Alors dis-lui au revoir…

- Non, attends.

Le Leviathan s'arrêta mais informa :

- C'est lui ou toi ma jolie. Si je butte pas un Ange aujourd'hui je vais devenir très très méchant.

Alice ne réfléchit pas longtemps et répondit :

- Moi.

Le visage en sang, les yeux brillants de larmes, Alice vit le poignard se rapprocher d'elle. Alors qu'elle attendait le coup final, quelqu'un se plaça entre elle et la lame. Trop rapidement pour qu'Alice puisse intervenir. Castiel avait pris le coup à sa place. L'arme anti-Ange le transperça et provoqua un immense halo blanc. Puis se fut terminé. Comme ça, d'un seul coup…

Le Leviathan disparu laissant Castiel allongé par terre avec des ailes noires dessinées sur le sol. Alice pria pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Elle laissa couler toutes ses larmes sur son visage et se pencha au-dessus de son Ange. Il avait les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait. Elle ne vit même pas Dean, Sam et Bobby s'approcher d'elle. Parce qu'elle ne faisait que pleurer en s'accrochant au corps sans vie de Castiel…

Les autres aussi ne surent comment réagir. Dean avait les yeux brillants, mais il s'accroupit auprès d'Alice.

- Viens, ne reste…

Mais elle le rejeta brusquement :

- NON ! Il n'est pas mort, il ne peut pas être mort… Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. RAMENEZ-LE !

Le trio se jeta des regards embarrassés. Dean prit une profonde inspiration :

- On ne peut pas Alice. Il a…

La jeune fille avait le visage mouillé de larmes, les yeux rouges et elle tenait toujours Castiel en hurlant :

- SI ! Vous êtes tous morts ! Et vous avez tous ressuscités ! Même moi !

Sam toussota et expliqua :

- Oui c'est vraie Alice… Mais c'est Cass qui nous a ramené à la vie.

- Je sais ! Cria Alice.

- Ah…

- La ferme, lâcha la fille.

- J'ai juste dit « Ah » ! Repris Sam.

- J'ai juste dit « La ferme » !

Dean prit Alice dans ses bras pour essayer de la décrocher de Castiel. Mais cette dernière si cramponna avec force :

- Laisse-moi Dean !

- Tu ne devrais pas…

- LAISSE-MOI !

Elle jeta un regard mêlé de colère et de tristesse au trio…


	24. Chapitre Vingt Quatre : Dieu

**Chapitre Vingt-Quatre : Dieu. **

Voilà une bonne demie-heure qu'Alice pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps au-dessus de Castiel. Dean voulait l'y enlever, mais la fille se tenait avec force à son Ange. Face à cette réaction Sam et Bobby se retenaient de verser quelques larmes. L'amour d'Alice pour Castiel et ce qu'il venait de se passer déprima encore plus les chasseurs. Tout cela était si injuste… L'ambiance fut tendue jusqu'à ce que Crowley ne décide de rappliquer. Ce fut instinctif, quand Alice le vit comme ça, revenir après la bataille, après avoir fuit comme un lâche, elle se jeta sur lui. Elle laissa Castiel sur le sol et courut vers le Démon pour l'étrangler. Mais Crowley ne se laissa pas faire, il envoya promener Alice d'un simple geste. Sonné par terre, la jeune fille se releva et courut à nouveau vers le Démon. Ce dernier la stoppa :

- Oh gamine arrête ! Tu vas te fatiguer pour rien !

Puis Alice lui montra d'un regard le corps de Castiel étendu par terre. De suite, il relâcha son emprise sur la fille :

- Oh… Je vois.

Alice avait les yeux rouges, le visage trempé de larme et elle pleurait encore. Alors que Crowley lorgna l'Ange mort, Alice voulut lui lancer un bon coup de poing. Mais le Démon l'arrêta derechef dans son élan :

- Oh ! Pourquoi tu essayes de me frapper ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai tué !

- C'est pareil !

Elle voulut à nouveau frapper Crowley, mais n'en pouvant plus il lui attrapa les bras et les serra dans ses mains pour qu'elle arrête :

- Hey ! Je suis parti d'accord, mais ça n'aurai rien changé !

- C'est toi qui les as emmenés jusqu'ici !

Elle se débattait pour se libérer mais il était trop fort :

- Okay, admit-il, je ne pouvais pas le savoir d'accord ? Mais grâce à toi on sait comment les tuer. Ou du moins, comment tuer les plus faibles des Leviathans.

Alice lui fit les gros yeux. Qu'il sache cette information voulait dire qu'il avait regarder le combat sans intervenir. Complètement enragé, elle se libéra de lui, l'attrapa par sa veste noire d'une main et commença à préparer l'autre pour lui administrer un bon et gros coup de poing. Puis quelque chose attira son attention. Elle gardait un œil fixé sur Castiel et elle pensa avoir vu une chose impossible. Histoire d'en avoir le cœur net, elle lâcha le Démon pour se pencher au-dessus de son Ange. Elle lui tint la main et soudain elle crut devenir folle. Les doigts de son chéri étaient en train de bouger. Sous le choc, elle admira le visage de Castiel. Ses paupières commencèrent à cligner tout doucement, ses lèvres remuèrent comme pour essayer de parler. Ne sachant pas si elle hallucinait ou pas, Alice se tourna vers les autres, histoire d'analyser leur réaction. Leurs visages blêmes de stupeur répondit à sa question. Alice se pencha à nouveau vers Castiel.

- Cass ? Cass, tu m'entends ?

Elle patienta quelques secondes, puis l'Ange ouvrit les yeux. Alice pleurait, mais de joie cette fois. Encore un peu sonné, elle aida Castiel à s'asseoir par terre.

- Comment… ? Commença t-elle sans trouver les mots. Je ne comprends pas. Tu étais mort et là…

- Mmmm, ce n'était pas trop plaisant, avoua l'Ange.

Bobby, Sam, Dean et Crowley s'approchèrent du miraculé. Des millions de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de chacun. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucunes explications logiques et rationnelles. Mais Alice s'en fichait. Elle tenait fermement la main de Castiel dans la sienne comme pour ne plus jamais le perdre. Et elle ne détacha pas son regard de ses yeux bleus. Il était vivant et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait.

Castiel et Alice s'assirent côte à côté sur le vieux divan. Tout le monde les lorgna attendant une réponse. Dean n'en pouvait plus :

- Okay Cass, on est super content que tu sois revenu dans le Monde des vivants mais… Comment ça se fait ?

Castiel secoua la tête et avoua :

- Je crois… Non, je suis sûr que… Dieu m'a ramené.

Il avait lâché ça comme une bombe. Même Alice fut sous le choc. Sam demanda :

- Dieu ?

- Oui.

Castiel ne rajouta rien de plus. Alors Dean repris :

- Ta résurrection ne t'as pas rendu plus explicatif ! Tu peux nous donner les sous-titres ?

- Je ne sais pas Dean, c'est juste que Dieu m'a ramené à la vie.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Sam. Enfin, j'veux dire nous sommes très contents, y'a pas de doute. Mais pourquoi toi ?

Castiel baissa les yeux et avoua :

- Je crois qu'il sait qu'on chasse les Leviathans. Il n'interviendra pas, mais il m'a donné les Mots…

Quelques secondes de silence et Dean s'écria :

- Cass développe !

- Les « Mots » Dean. Écrit ou prononcer par Dieu lui-même. Il m'a dit que pour détruire les Monstres, il nous faut le sang de trois Déchus.

- Trois Déchus ? Répéta l'aîné sans comprendre.

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir :

- Trois Anges Déchus, crétin !

- Okay. Cass ?

L'Ange lui tandis une fiole de sang. De son propre sang. Dean l'a pris et la rangea précieusement. Puis Castiel se tourna vers Alice :

- Dieu n'a pas fait QUE me ramener ici…

Elle ne comprenait pas, alors l'Ange lui montra. Il se téléporta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Choqué, Alice se leva du canapé et marcha vers Castiel :

- Tu… Tu as de nouveau tes pouvoirs ? Tu es un Ange ? Enfin, j'veux dire… Déchu certes, mais un Ange tout de même ?

- Oui.

- Merveilleux, badina Crowley, on pourra enfin latter les méchants Monstres ! Bon maintenant, y'a plus qu'à trouver deux autres Déchus !

- Vas-y te gêne pas, lâcha Dean. Je sais pas si ça effacera le coup bas que tu nous as fait espèce de lâche !

- Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, débile ! Mais de la préservation ! Je suis le Roi des Enfers ! Si je crève, se sera l'anarchie en bas et donc sur Terre également !

Sur ce, il disparut une nouvelle fois.

- Espèce de fils de pute ! Hurla Dean dans le vide.

Puis il reluqua les deux Anges. Alice tenait la main de Castiel. Ce dernier ne s'en était même pas aperçu ou alors ça ne le gênait pas. Mais en tout cas, ça fit sourire l'aîné des frères. Puis il rétorqua à lui-même et aux autres :

- Okay, journée de merde, je crois que je vais pioncer un peu.

Il vida un verre de Whisky et parti en direction d'une chambre.

- Ouais Dean, on ramassera ce qu'il reste du Leviathan demain ! Railla Bobby.

Mais Dean était déjà parti.

- Je vais t'aider à nettoyer, fit Sam.

Ils partirent tous les deux laissant Alice et Castiel en plan.

- Je suppose que… Tu n'as plus besoin de dormir, compris Alice.

- Hum… Non.

- Moi non plus…

Castiel regarda en l'air ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire.

- Mais on pourrait peut-être… Monter dans une chambre ? Tenta Alice.

Castiel lorgna le sol. Toujours un peu honteux.

- Hum…

Alice lui tenait encore la main et sans attendre de réponse elle lui fit grimper les escaliers. Castiel sembla gêné mais se laissa faire. En montant Alice avoua :

- J'ai failli mourir quand le Leviathan t'a tué… Je ne peux pas vivre…

Elle souffla, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Viens.

Elle rentra dans une chambre d'ami avec l'Ange et ferma la porte à clef derrière elle. Sam et Bobby les avaient vus monter les escaliers.

- Est-ce qu'ils vont… ? Commença Sam.

- La ferme, j'veux pas y penser…


	25. Chapitre Vingt Cinq : Autre Dimension

**Chapitre Vingt-Cinq : Autre Dimension.**

Le lendemain, Castiel et Alice étaient allongés dans leur lit. L'un à côté de l'autre, ne voulant pas se lâcher. Inutile de vous préciser que c'était leur première fois… A tous les deux d'ailleurs. Chose qu'Alice ne s'était pas venté. Qu'est-ce que Dean en aurait dit sinon ? La même chose qu'à Castiel probablement. Et en parlant du frère, les deux amoureux entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Sans rentrer, il informa :

- Hum… Vous allez bien vous deux ? Il est presque midi, je sais que vous êtes crevés mais…

Alice jeta un coup d'œil au vieux réveil sur la table de chevet. Elle poussa un cri en voyant l'heure et répondit à Dean :

- Ouais, on arrive ! J'arrive… On… On descend Dean !

Le frère se mis à rire et rejoignit les autres en bas. Alice se leva d'un bon avant de réaliser une chose en se remettant vite sous la couette :

- Cass… Tu peux me passer mes fringues s'il te plait ?

Les deux amoureux arrivèrent au salon une heure plus tard. Le temps de se doucher et de se préparer. Sam, Dean et Bobby les reluquèrent d'un drôle d'air :

- Quoi ? Fit Alice. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Dean sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et tenta de dissimuler un fou rire :

- Non hum… Tout va bien… Bien dormis ?

- Dean, gronda Bobby. Fou leur la paix.

Castiel et Alice se lancèrent un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant toujours pas.

- Okay, repris Sam. Nous savons qu'il faut chercher le sang de deux autres Déchus. Hum… Cass, est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui…

- Oui, coupa l'Ange. Je vais essayer de trouver l'un d'entre eux.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots, qu'il se volatilisa en coup d'aile. Alice partit se plonger dans la lecture d'un ancien livre de magie, lorsqu'elle vit Dean se planter devant elle :

- On peut parler ?

Alice leva les yeux vers lui :

- Hum… De quoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Dean jeta un regard à Sam et Bobby. Pour voir s'ils écoutaient. C'était le cas mais ils eurent la décence de faire semblant d'être sourds. Dean repris :

- Juste une question… Est-ce que les Anges peuvent avoir des enfants ?

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serai pas là…

- Oui… Non, ta mère était une Démone. Mais je veux savoir si un Ange femme peut… Hum… Tomber enceinte ?

Alice plissa des yeux :

- Je… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Dean fit un faux sourire et avoua :

- Non rien. Hum, tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber…

Alice réfléchie quelques secondes, puis replongea dans la lecture de son livre.

Ils s'attendaient tous à voir réapparaître Castiel avec le sang de deux autres Déchus, mais au lieu de ça, ce fut Crowley qui arriva. Il était encore dans un piteux état, mais personne ne le releva, tout le monde s'en fichait.

- On a un problème, lâcha t-il.

- Ouais en effet, badina Dean. Et tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

- La ferme débile ! Je te parle sérieusement !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Alice :

- Ton p'tit numéro sur Edgar, tu sais quand tu as tué le Leviathan, n'est pas passé inaperçu.

- Et alors ? C'est bien notre but non ? Tous les tuer !

- Ouais mais Dick est furieux. Déjà parce qu'il a perdu un des ses hommes et aussi parce qu'il a découvert que l'Ange qu'il a tué avait ressuscité !

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, Castiel se matérialisa dans la pièce avec une fiole de sang :

- Je n'ai trouvé qu'un Déchu. Mais j'ai ma petite idée pour le second.

Puis son regard se porta sur Crowley.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je vous sauve les fesses pour que vous puissiez sauver le Monde !

Dean en eu marre :

- Okay ! C'est quoi ton plan ?

- Vous allez devoir vous cacher pendant que je garde en sûreté les fioles et que je cherche un autre Déchu. Vous allez disparaître pendant environ une semaine, ça devrait suffire.

Bobby n'était pas d'accord :

- Attends, tu veux qu'on te laisse nos armes contre les Leviathans et qu'en plus on te fasse confiance pour nous ramener ?

- Ouep.

- Hors de question, lâcha Dean.

- Alors crevez en silence !

Bobby, Sam, Dean, Castiel et Alice se lorgnèrent. Ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix non plus. Et puis Crowley voulait vraiment tuer les Leviathans.

- D'accord, fit Sam. Où est-ce qu'on va se cacher ?

Le Démon souffla de soulagement :

- Okay, j'envoie Bobby, Sam et Castiel dans une dimension parallèle et Dean et Alice dans une autre.

La jeune fille tiqua :

- Attends, pourquoi… ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans l'équipe de Cass ? Compris le Démon. Parce que vous êtes amoureux et que tous les deux ensemble vous êtes bon à rien à part vous inquiéter l'un pour l'autre.

Bien que l'idée ne lui plaisait absolument pas, Alice était d'accord avec Crowley. Le Démon s'approcha de l'équipe.

- Je reviens vous chercher dans une semaine. Tachez de rester en vie et de ne pas faire de conneries.

Puis il claqua des doigts et les cinq chasseurs disparurent.

Alice et Dean se retrouvèrent dehors, en plein milieu d'un immense parking. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, des caravanes partout et du matériel électronique dans tous les coins.

- C'est quoi ça ? Questionna Alice.

Dean analysa les lieux puis répondit :

- On dirait… Un lieu de tournage ? Non ?

- Comment veux-tu que… ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, une femme vint chercher Alice et Dean.

- On vous attend depuis une demie-heure, venez y'a une scène pour vous.

Ils se lancèrent un regard paniqué.

- Une… Quoi ? Fit Dean.

La femme les prit chacun par la main et les emmena dans un grand entrepôt. Ils découvrirent alors des immenses décors, des caméramans, des maquilleuses etc… Mais le pire pour eux c'était que les décors en question ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à la maison de Bobby ou a des hôtels où ils avaient déjà dormis etc… Les lieux de leurs road-trip, de leurs vies étaient exposés ici, pièces par pièces. La femme laissa Alice et Dean dans la réplique du salon de Bobby. Bien qu'il n'était pas entier vu qu'il fallait faire passer les caméras. Alice n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Puis alors, ils virent arriver Sam et Castiel. Sur le moment, la jeune fille et le frère ne comprirent pas. Normalement ils n'étaient pas censés être dans la même dimension qu'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Lâcha Dean.

Sam se mit à sourire. Mais d'une façon que Dean ne lui connaissait pas.

- On a une scène tous les quatre ensemble. T'as déjà oublié ?

Dean ferma les yeux de désespoir. Il répliqua pour Alice et pour lui-même :

- Merde, c'est même pas Sam.

Alice avait les yeux fixés sur Castiel et murmura à l'intention du frère :

- Ouais et lui c'est pas Cass…

Dean analysa l'Ange. Puis il demanda, toujours à voix basse :

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Mais regarde, il sourit ! J'ai jamais vu Castiel sourire !

Dean fut d'accord. Alors qu'il voulait encore analyser les lieux, une voix à côté de lui informa :

- « Supernatural », saison sept, épisode huit, scène quatre, ACTION !


	26. Chapitre Vingt Six : Supernatural

**Chapitre Vingt-Six : Supernatural. **

Alice et Dean ne surent quoi faire. D'un seul coup, c'était comme si Sam et Castiel étaient revenus. Parce que les hommes en face d'eux, joués leurs rôles. La fille et le frère furent trop occupé à être sous le choc, qu'ils en oublièrent de parler. Tout le monde les observait. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent :

- COUPEZ !

Un type avec une feuille s'approcha d'eux :

- Vous avez oublié votre texte ?

- Quoi ? Fit Dean. Non mais… Bordel, on peut pas faire une pause ?

- On vient juste de recommencer, informa l'employé.

Il fit lire à Dean et Alice leur texte. La fille passa les pages en jetant un coup d'œil :

- Vous rigolez ! C'est quoi tous ces trucs ?

Dean étaient dans le même état. Le type reprit les scriptes et s'installa de l'autre côté de la caméra laissant les deux novices en plan.

- Et… ACTION !

Le faux Sam s'avança vers Dean :

- Si on retrouve les Leviathans, on pourra les tuer avec les fioles, mais comment l'injecter à Dick sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?

- Les… Les Leviathans ? Lâcha Dean sans le vouloir. Sérieusement !

- COUPEZ !

Une sonnerie retentit.

- Okay, on arrête là ! Informa un des employés.

Dean se pencha vers Alice pour lui murmurer :

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Hum… Je crois qu'on tourne… Une série qui retrace… Bah notre vie.

Dean prit une mine dégoûtée :

- C'est débile, qui voudrait regarder des conneries pareilles ?

Le faux Sam et le faux Castiel s'approchèrent d'eux. Par reflex Dean et Alice reculèrent de quelques mètres :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Demanda le faux frère. Vous avez oublié TOUT le texte ?

- Hum… Ouais désolé…

Puis le faux Castiel se rapprocha encore plus de la jeune fille :

- Alisone, t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Ali… Quoi ?

Dean lorgna Alice :

- C'est quoi cette voix ? Il parle pas comme ça Cass !

- Hum non, répondit le faux Ange. Je change ma voix pour la série. Vous êtes sûr que ça va tous les deux ? Alisone, on devait aller quelque part ce soir, t'as pas oublié ?

Elle fut choquée mais tenta de le cacher :

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Okay, fit « Sam ». On va se changer. On se retrouve dans la limousine après ?

Dean fut à son tour choqué :

- Dans la… ?

- Okay, coupa Alice. On va faire ça. A tout à l'heure !

Les deux acteurs s'éloignèrent puis Alice se tourna vers Dean :

- Faut qu'on joue le jeu ! S'ils se doutent de quoi que se soit, notre cachette est fichue !

- Ouais mais… Un tournage ? Je sais même pas comment je m'appel ici !

Des maquilleuses étaient en train de remettre Alice et Dean dans leur état normal. Le frère était bien sûr dégoûté à l'idée d'avoir eu du maquillage sur son visage. Puis tous les deux cherchèrent la sortie lorsqu'une personne s'écria :

- Hey ! Jensen ! Alisone !

Pas habitué à ces noms, ils continuèrent de tracer leur route, mais le type en question les rattrapa :

- Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? Bon tenez, j'ai les nouveaux scripts pour demain. Tâchez de vous en rappeler. Au fait Jensen, ta femme m'a transmit un message, elle ne peut pas venir ce soir, son avion est bloqué à New York. Elle a essayé de te joindre, mais tu ne réponds pas au téléphone…

Alice et Dean furent sous le choc :

- Ma… Femme ?

- Ouais. Bon je file. A demain les gars !

Puis il repartit en courant. Alice sourit :

- Excellent. Tu es marié !

- La ferme !

Encore en train de rire, Alice et Dean sortirent dehors. Ils regardèrent les noms sur les caravanes puis en aperçu un qui leur était familier :

- Hey ! « Jensen Ackles », c'est moi non ? Le type m'a appelé Jensen, ça doit être à moi !

Ils rentrèrent dans la caravane et découvrir un endroit propre, clair, rangé et plutôt joli.

- J'ai des goûts de merde, lâcha Dean. Ça craint.

Il fouilla dans les placards pour s'habiller « civilement » et pas avec les fringues de Dean qu'il avait encore sur le dos.

- Regarde-moi ça ! Je ressemble à un paysan ! Depuis quand les acteurs portent des chemises ?

Alice acquiesça.

- Hey gamine, tu vas devoir te changer aussi.

- Mais… Mais je ne sais pas comment je m'appel…

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Suffit de trouver une caravane avec écrit « Alisone » et ça ira.

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Ensemble, ils reluquèrent les noms sur les véhicules. Puis Alice en montra un du doigt :

- Là !

Dean scruta le nom :

- « Alisone Collins » ? Mouais. Ça passe.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Une caravane simple en réalité. Pas trop de décoration, pas de télé ou d'ordinateur. La jeune fille se dirigea de suite vers l'armoire. Rempli de robe. Elle qui avait plutôt l'habitude de porter des jupes, elle se dit que ça passerai bien. Pendant ce temps, Dean fouilla la caravane. Il tomba sur des photos accrochées au mur :

- Hey ! Y'a plein de portraits de toi et Cass. Tu crois que vous êtes amoureux ici aussi ?

- J'en sais rien. Et puis c'est pas Cass de toute façon, alors c'est pas pareil.

Elle ressortit de la cabine dans une superbe robe bleu foncé. Dean fut époustouflé et sourit.

- Woow, t'es vraiment…

- La ferme, coupa Alice. J'ai l'impression d'être déguisé. Et d'avoir pris du poids aussi…

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le parking. Il y avait encore pas mal de caravane alignée. Par curiosité, Alice et Dean se mirent à lire les noms inscrit dessus. Puis l'aîné fit les gros yeux :

- Oh bordel, Alice. Matte-moi ça !

Il montra un nom du doigt. Lorsque la fille le lu, elle fut sous le choc :

- Mais… Quoi ? Il a le même nom de famille que moi. Enfin, que la fausse moi !

Dean se mit à sourire :

- Peut-être que c'est toi qui a le même nom de famille que lui…

- La ferme ! Mais c'est qui ce « Misha Collins » ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la porte de la caravane s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir… Le faux Castiel. Dean se retint pour ne pas exploser de rire :

- Tu t'es marié au faux Cass. Le faux Cass qui s'appel « Misha » ! Misha ? Sérieusement ? C'est quoi ce monde de barjot !

Le faux Castiel s'approcha de Dean et Alice :

- Hey, ça va mieux vous deux ? Questionna t-il.

Toujours pas habitué à ce changement de voix, Dean répondit :

- Ouais…

Alice lorgna son, apparemment, « mari ». Pas de Trenchcoat, ni de costard. C'était très étrange. Il avait juste un jean, une chemise bleu à carreaux et les cheveux plus ou moins coiffé. Et le plus étrange, pour Alice en tout cas, c'était qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Puis le faux Sam les rejoint.

- Hey, la voiture nous attend. Vous venez les gars ?

Alice et Dean suivirent les deux acteurs. Ils arrivèrent sur un grand espace vide et l'aîné faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'il aperçut une chose affreuse. Sa précieuse voiture Impala était en dix exemplaires et dans plusieurs états différents. Elle était soit couper en deux pour filmer le dedans, soit écrabouillé, soit entière mais sans moteur etc…

- Je crois que je vais vomir, lâcha Dean. Je te jure que je vais tuer Crowley.

Alice compatissait. Mais les faux Sam et Castiel ne comprirent pas. Ils avaient tout entendu :

- Crowley ? S'amusa « Sam ». Tu veux dire Mark ? On va le rejoindre je te signal. T'es sûr que ça va ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es drogué.

Misha reluqua Alice :

- Jared a raison. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Dean tiqua au prénom du faux Sam :

- « Jared » ?

- Oui, repris Alice pour camoufler les paroles de Dean. On va bien, on est juste un peu fatigué c'est tout. Pas de soucis.

Jared parut soulagé :

- Okay. Parce qu'on est attendu chez moi. Et Gen risque de ne pas être contente si on arrive en retard.

- Ouais, bien sûr, fit semblant de comprendre Alice.

Ils montèrent tous dans une limousine. Misha se plaça à côté d'Alice qui se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Ils quittèrent le plateau pour aller sur une grande autoroute. Dean lorgna les panneaux histoire de savoir où ils étaient exactement. Il fut horrifié. Il pris une mine triste et dégoûtée en chuchotant à la fille :

- Vancouver ! On est même pas en Amérique. J'veux rentrer…


	27. Chapitre Vingt Sept : Un Monde normal

**Chapitre Vingt-Sept : Un Monde normal.**

Le trajet se passa dans le silence. Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant une énorme maison. Si grande qu'Alice pensa que ça devait être un Manoir. Elle descendit de la voiture. Bien que la jeune fille voulait rester coller à Dean, Misha lui prenait toujours la place. Main dans la main, ils entrèrent dans le « château ». Alice et Dean furent sans voix. C'était immense et magnifique. Tout en bois, tout propre, une décoration simple et élégante. Pour peu, ils se seraient crus chez le Président. Même s'ils n'y avaient étés, évidemment. Au salon une grande table fut dressée. Avec des couverts classes mais pas « bourges ». Misha et les autres dirent bonjour aux invités. Et lorsque Dean et Alice virent leurs têtes, ils furent choqués. Tout à coup l'intérieur leur sembla dérisoire face aux personnages en face d'eux. Parce qu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Ruby, le Démon qui avait donné son sang en guise de drogue à Sam, et Crowley. Sauf qu'en fait, ils avaient leurs corps, leurs visages mais pas leurs allures. « Ruby » était belle et rayonnante. Dans une magnifique robe noire qui mettait en avant son… Ventre rond de femme enceinte ! Jared/Sam se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa. Dean chuchota à Alice :

- Mon frère à épouser la fausse Ruby ? Mais ça craint !

- Ouais. Et c'est pas ton frère.

- Quoi ? Comment tu… ?

- Sur la boîte aux lettres, y'avait écrit « Jared Padalecki ». Et pas « Ackles » comme toi.

- Pada quoi ? On est pas frères ? Alice, j'veux me casser d'ici…

Mais Misha se dirigea vers Dean et Alice pour les emmener voir la fausse Ruby et le faux Crowley. Qui lui avait l'air bien plus souriant que dans leur Monde. Et surtout, il ne portait aucun vêtements noirs, mais plutôt un simple jean et un tee-shirt gris. Alice remarqua même qu'il avait des tatouages sur les bras. Elle se tourna vers Dean :

- C'est quoi ce Monde ? C'est une mauvaise blague ?

Misha l'a pris par la main et l'emmena s'asseoir à table avec le reste du groupe. La femme de Jared/Sam devait en être à huit mois de grossesse et elle avait un peu de mal à trop bouger alors son mari faisait les va-et-vient pour apporter à manger. Puis il prit une bouteille de champagne pour servir tout le monde à tour de rôle. Mais arrivé à Alice, il lui servit un verre de limonade :

- Désolé Alisone, mais pas d'alcool pour toi.

Elle fit un faux sourire mais ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

- Oui, oui… Pourquoi ?

Misha posa sa main sur celle d'Alice pour lui rappeler :

- Alisone… T'es enceinte !

Ce fut comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poing dans la figure tant le choc fut grand. Même Dean était bouche bée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire et à lui murmurer :

- Au moins, ça explique pourquoi t'as pris du poids, selon toi.

- La ferme !

Elle sourit à Jared/Sam. Le reste du dîner se passa calmement. Même si Dean était toujours sur le qui vive en voyant « Ruby » et « Crowley ». Mais il se détendit de plus en plus en les voyant rire et blaguer.

A la fin du dîner, un peu avant minuit, tout le monde se dit au revoir. Alice avait intégré les faux prénoms des gens. Ainsi, elle apprit que Ruby s'appelait Geneviève, dit aussi « Gen » et que Crowley se prénommait Mark. D'ailleurs à la fin, il se dirigea vers Alice pour la prendre dans ses bras. La fille ne bougea plus tellement elle était surprise. Puis il lui dit :

- Félicitation au fait ! Misha m'a informé.

- Hum… Merci… Oui…

Puis il lui caressa les cheveux d'un air attendrissant.

- Ah ça fait bizarre pour moi et les autres. On t'a vu grandir avec les J2 et puis tu te mari à Misha et op, tu tombe enceinte !

Alice était gênée, elle tenta de le cacher :

- Ah ouais c'est… Pas croyable… Les J2 ?

- Bah oui, Jared et Jensen ! Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

Elle fut soulagée que Misha vienne à son « secours » :

- T'inquiètes pas, je vais prendre soin d'elle. A demain Mark.

Misha passa un bras autour de la taille d'Alice et il se dirigea vers la limousine. Ou Dean attendait déjà.

- On te dépose chez toi Jensen ? Demanda Misha.

Le frère ne se sentit pas bien à l'idée d'être séparer d'Alice, mais répondit :

- Bah ouais, ça serait bien.

La semaine passa à la fois vite et lentement. Alice et Dean avaient du mal à faire semblant. Mais au dernier jour, ils étaient plutôt habitués. D'ailleurs Alice aimait bien Misha. Il avait la même tête que Castiel, logique, mais il était beaucoup plus drôle et plus souriant. Sauf qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait passer son temps à tweeter sur son téléphone portable. Ils étaient tous dans leurs costumes pour la série. Voir Misha vêtu en Castiel, provoqua un petit pincement au cœur à Alice mine de rien. Les deux amoureux ainsi que les J2 attendaient sur leurs chaises à leurs noms, qu'on les appelle pour la scène. Dean se tourna vers Alice :

- Hey, Alice ! Tu crois pas que… Tu sais, ça fait une semaine !

- Je sais oui, il ne devrait…

Alice zieuta Misha qui était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone. Elle le lui pris des mains :

- Tu tweet ? « Ola Mishamigos, Jensen appel Alisone 'Alice'. La série nous colle à la peau. MDR, LOL, PTDR, EXPTDR » Tu rigoles pas vrai ? Tu vas pas tweeter ça ?

Elle lui rendit son portable en lançant à Dean :

- C'est définitivement pas Cass…

Misha la fixa d'un drôle d'air. Puis son regard se porta sur quelqu'un d'autre. Alice et Dean se tournèrent et virent Crowley.

- Ah, salut Mark, lança Alice. Tu as une scène aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Il avait les mêmes vêtements que le Démon. Il sourit :

- Non. Je viens vous chercher bande de débile.

Alice et Dean se levèrent :

- Crowley ? J'veux dire, le VRAI Crowley ?

- En chair et en os crétin. Allez, partons de ce Monde de barjot.

Alice jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Misha, puis ils disparurent.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite au QG. Au milieu de ce bon vieux salon qui n'était pas un élément de décors. Ils aperçurent Sam, Bobby et Castiel.

- Cass ? Sam ? C'est bien vous ? Questionna Dean.

- J'allais vous poser la même question…

Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une table, sauf Crowley qui resta debout.

- Où est-ce que vous étiez ? S'enquit Bobby.

Dean et Alice racontèrent leur Monde parallèle.

- Marié ? S'exclama Sam. A Ruby ? Et j'étais même pas ton frère !

- Je ne comprends pas, c'est pas un nom de fille « Misha » ? Questionna Castiel.

Alice se mit à rire. Puis le trio leur expliquèrent à leur tour où ils étaient. Sam raconta :

- Hum… Nous étions toujours nous mais… C'était comme si la chasse, les Monstres et les Démons n'avaient jamais existés. Maman et Papa étaient toujours en vie. Nous avions un boulot normal. J'étais avocat et toi Dean tu travaillais dans un garage. Oh et… Tenez-vous bien, Alice était notre petite sœur. Ouep. Elle a rencontré Castiel à l'hôpital vu que… Elle était toubib. Neurochirurgienne d'ailleurs. Jessica était encore en vie ainsi que Karen la femme de Bobby…

Dean et Alice n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Puis Crowley coupa court à l'histoire :

- Ouais, ne me remerciez pas de vous avoir caché. Maintenant, retour au sujet principal. Les Leviathans ont perdu votre trace, grâce à moi, j'ai récupéré le sang d'un Déchu donc on a les trois fioles, grâce à moi encore…

- Okay, on a compris, stoppa Dean. Et comment on tue les Leviathans avec notre potion magique ? Ou même, comment on peut seulement les approcher ?


	28. Chapitre Vingt Huit : Le passé expliqué

**Chapitre Vingt-Huit : Le passé expliqué. **

Les fins sont les plus dures à écrire. Impossible à réussir en réalité. Y'a trop d'intrigues laissées en suspense, trop de questions sans réponses et ce n'est pas parce que ça se termine que ça prend tout son sens. Ou que ça fini bien…

Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire d'Alice. Laissez-moi tout vous expliquer.

Eve et Gabriel n'avaient rien en commun. Lui était un Archange et elle un Démon du Purgatoire. Elle était LE Démon, la Mère de toutes les Créatures. Mais ça, l'Ange « coureur de jupons », ne le savait pas. Et voilà comment, neuf mois plus tard, Eve mis au Monde un enfant. Une petite fille. Elle n'en voulait pas évidemment, mais elle savait une chose à propos de cet enfant : Un jour ou l'autre, elle pourra choisir qui être… Étant moitié Démon, moitié Ange, elle pourra décider d'être l'un ou l'autre… Suivant son choix, ses pouvoirs se réveilleront.

Les Anges eurent vent de cette nouvelle. Pensant que le sort du Monde était entre leurs mains, ils décidèrent de se mêler du Destin de la gamine. Comme ils avaient fait en faisant rencontrer John Winchester et Mary Campbell pour qu'ils fassent naître Sam et Dean. Les Anges décidèrent de changer le chemin d'Alice. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle choisisse le mauvais côté, pour cela ils firent croiser la route des frères avec celle de la jeune fille.

Alice grandit d'abord dans un orphelinat bien miteux. Une prison vivante, faite exprès pour faire rêver la fille d'évasion. Ainsi, elle s'émancipa comme les Anges le souhaitaient. Ils mirent ensuite sur sa route son premier fantôme à chasser. Et voici que le Destin commença. Car après cela, la fille décida de devenir chasseuse à part entière. Une fois les yeux ouverts sur le Monde surnaturel qui l'entourait, elle choisit de traquer tous ces Monstres et Démons. Des esprits, aux Tulpas en passant par les Polymorphes, rien ne l'arrêtait. Et puis lorsque, selon les Anges, elle fut prête, elle rencontra les frères Winchester.

C'était la nuit, et Sam et Dean chassaient un loup-garou. Espionnant dans leur voiture, ils attendaient flingues en main, que la bestiole se pointe. Sous la pleine lune ils virent une forme arriver et de suite, ils partirent à la chasse. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu cependant, c'était le second loup-garou. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent en mauvaise posture, tentant de les battre à mains nues. Sam en tua un, mais le second continuait de frapper Dean. Sam se jeta sur lui mais le Monstre l'envoya balader. Alors que Dean chercha son pistolet de secours, il entendit un coup de feu. Le loup-garou s'écrasa sur lui. Tout en enlevant la carcasse de son corps, Dean maugréa :

- Un poil trop lent Sam, il aurait pu me tuer !

- Je ne suis pas Sam…

Informa une petite voix. Dean se leva et analysa la fille. Elle portait une mini jupe noire, un débardeur et de grosses chaussures de la même couleur. Autour de sa cuisse gauche était enlacée des ceintures de cuir pour porter un pistolet. A sa taille, elle portait dans un étui un couteau. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en queue de cheval et dans sa main, fumé encore son flingue aux balles d'argent. Sam se releva en se malaxant la tête et il découvrit la fille.

- Qui es-tu ? Tomb Raider peut-être ? Badina Dean.

Mais comme à son habitude, que les frères découvriraient bientôt, elle ne comprenait pas :

- Hum non… Je m'appel Alice.

- Alice ? Alice quoi ? Questionna Sam.

- Comment ça « Alice quoi » ? Je suis juste Alice. J'ai pas d'autres noms.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans un vieux café du coin. Alice leur expliqua assez rapidement son passé de chasseuse. Les Winchester étaient bluffé. Parce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir tout juste vingt-cinq ans et qu'elle tuait des Monstres toute seule. Et ce fut dans ce même endroit que Castiel avait fait son apparition. Il était arrivé d'on ne sait où et s'était assis entre Sam et Alice. Cette dernière fut très surprise. D'une rapidité déconcertante, elle sortit un poignard de sa ceinture, mais Dean l'a stoppa dans son mouvement :

- Olà, du calme soldat ! C'est Cass, un pote à nous.

Alice baissa son bras et lorgna l'intrus :

- Cass ? C'est un nom étrange.

- Je m'appel Castiel, expliqua t-il. Je suis un Ange du Seigneur.

Alice plissa des yeux.

- Un… Ange ?

- Tu n'en a jamais rencontré dans ta chasse ? Questionna Dean.

- Non, jamais.

- Considère-toi chanceuse alors.

Castiel ne releva pas la remarque de l'aîné, il était trop occupé à scruter Alice. Qui elle faisait pareil sur lui. En réalité, l'Ange était le seul à ne pas être au courant du Destin de la fille puisqu'il en faisait parti. Il ignorait donc tout d'elle. Mais il se promit de remédier à cette lacune très vite.

Les Anges et les Archanges avaient de grands plans pour Alice et Castiel. Leur Espèce disparaissait de plus en plus et Cass était le seul membre de la garnison à avoir autant de points communs avec la jeune fille : Des soldats nés pour chasser, à la fois naïfs, incultes et rebelles. C'est pour cela que les Archanges avaient imploré leur Père pour ressusciter Castiel lorsque le Leviathan l'avait tué. C'était trop idiot de laisser tomber le plan si près du but.

Les Winchester avaient emmené Alice dans leur Impala. Leurs rôles de « Protecteurs » ne cautionnés pas l'idée de laisser la jeune fille chasser toute seule. Même si elle l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Ce fut comme ça, qu'elle se retrouva dans leurs quotidiens habituels. Ils racontèrent un peu leurs vies : Les Anges qui étaient redescendus sur Terre, Dean étant allé en Enfer, Sam et sa drogue « Sang de Démon ». Quelques semaines plus tard, Dean et Sam présentèrent Alice à Bobby. Le vieil homme avait tout de suite adoré la gamine. Il l'a voyait comme une enfant abandonnée qui, dans un sens, n'était pas faux. Malgré les combats qu'elle avait fait, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui voulait une famille, elle voulait être aimée et protégée. Ça, Bobby l'avait vite compris. Un peu comme pour les garçons. Qui étaient également orphelins. Ce trio de chasseurs tuait des Êtres Maléfiques à longueur de temps et ils n'étaient pas capables de comprendre qu'ils avaient souvent besoin d'une personne pour les épauler, les réconforter, les écouter. Et cette personne, c'était Bobby.

Bien que les Archanges et Anges s'étaient accaparé du Destin d'Alice, ça n'empêchait pas les Démons de vouloir aussi y mettre la main dessus. C'était presque impossible maintenant de faire passer Alice du « Côté Obscur » mais ils pouvaient toujours la faire souffrir. On ne lui connaissait aucun talon d'Achille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'entiche d'un Ange…

Au départ, Crowley n'était qu'un simple Démon de Croisement. Destiné à faire des pactes toute sa « vie ». Puis ce fut l'anarchie en Enfer et il en avait profité pour faire son coup d'éclat. Il avait eu des échos au sujet de l'histoire d'Alice, et se dit qu'il serait temps de mettre le nez dans cette affaire. Si au début son intention était de la tuer ou de la torturer, comme il l'avait déjà fait avec les autres, il changea petit à petit d'avis. Cette gamine l'intriguait. Pas si stupide, il avait très vite vu l'amour qu'elle portait à Castiel bien avant que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte. Alors il se dit que s'il voulait arriver à quelque chose avec elle, il faudrait passer par Castiel. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait eu, elle s'était relevée et elle continuait le combat. Pour ça, il l'applaudissait. Puis il réalisa que pour mieux la cerner, valait mieux bosser avec elle que contre elle. Voilà comment il c'était retrouvé à chasser les Leviathans. Bon, il voulait vraiment les tuer cela dit.

Y a t-il une morale ou un sens à cette histoire ? Du style : « On ne peut pas changer notre Destin ». C'est un peu ça. Qui voudrait d'un futur comme celui d'Alice ? Où elle avait eu Lucifer dans la tête, où elle avait vu son amour mourir, elle s'était battu encore et encore. Mais au final, elle était là. Parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour qui rester. Pour qui se battre. Parce qu'il a toujours une cause pour laquelle on doit vivre…


	29. Chapitre Vingt Neuf : Préparation

**Chapitre Vingt-Neuf : Préparation. **

Évidemment, Castiel, Alice et même les autres, ignoraient absolument tout du plan des Archanges. Et ils n'avaient aucune raison de le savoir. Ce n'était pas important. Ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était que le plan fonctionne…

Les cinq chasseurs passèrent plus d'un mois chez Bobby. La plupart du temps à trouver comment tuer les Leviathans. Mais Sam, Dean, Castiel et Alice étaient également parti en chasse. Y'avait encore des Monstres, des esprits ou d'autres créatures à tuer. Crowley rappliquait de temps en temps. Pour gueuler un coup, certes, mais aussi pour donner des informations supplémentaires. Son aide se révéla fort précieuse.

Un matin comme les autres, Sam, Dean et Bobby prirent une énorme tasse de café. Les plans étaient presque au point. Ils avaient le sang des trois Déchus. Ils voulaient attaquer les Leviathans directement sur leurs terrains. Et ils savaient à peu prés qui allait faire quoi. Ce matin là, Alice ne se sentit pas bien du tout. Elle avait même couru à l'étage pour vomir dans les toilettes. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain et tomba sur Dean. Ce dernier la lorgna d'une étrange façon :

- Hey, ça va toi ?

- Bien sûr, informa Alice. C'est rien, j'ai pas dû bien digérer quelque chose.

- Ouais sauf que tu mange pas, vu que t'es un Ange.

Alice plissa des yeux. Il avait raison. Et elle n'avait même pas fait attention à ce détail.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Bah, ça doit être le stress. Encore une bataille, encore un autre « dernier soir ». C'est fatiguant tout ça !

- Ou alors c'est autre chose…

Mais la jeune fille ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir :

- Comme quoi ?

- Sérieusement ? Alice !

- Mais quoi ?

Puis Castiel apparut entre la fille et Dean.

- Crowley est en bas, informa t-il.

En effet, le Démon se trouvait dans le salon. Il avait posé sur une table cinq seringues remplies de sang :

- Voici les armes contre les Leviathans, expliqua t-il. A l'intérieur y'a le sang des trois Déchus. Vous avez une seringue chacun. Maintenant, le plus dur sera de vous approcher du Big Boss pour le planter…

- Et pour les autres Leviathans ? Questionna Dean.

- Bah vous avez votre produit magique qui fonctionne sur eux ! Le _« Borax »_ c'est ça ? Vous les aspergé et _adios amigos_ _! _

- Vu comme ça, on dirait que c'est facile, railla Bobby.

- Ah j'dis pas que vous n'allez pas galérer. Mais c'est jouable, fit Crowley. Vous avez passé un mois à cogiter là-dessus non ? Ou vous avez encore glandouillé ?

Dean, Sam et Bobby tentèrent de ne pas se mettre en colère.

- Okay, repris Crowley. Demain tous les Leviathans seront dans leurs entreprises. C'est un bon jour pour attaquer non ?

- Ou un bon jour pour mourir, china Dean.

C'était leur « dernier soir », encore… Mais cette fois-ci, ils firent quelque chose de plus simple. Rien pour « mourir heureux » parce que Castiel et Alice l'étaient déjà. Heureux. Ils étaient ensemble. Pour eux, cela importait plus que tout. Et les autres aussi semblaient contents pour eux. Après tout, les Anges furent le seul couple de la « Team Free Will ». Le seul couple que rien ni personne ne pouvait séparer ou briser. Pas même la mort. Ils avaient une cause à défendre, quelque chose pour quoi se battre. Alors la veille de la bataille, ils burent quelques bières, quelques bouteilles de Whisky, parlèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout du « bon vieux temps ». Où leurs chasses consistaient uniquement à tuer les Démons et non à s'associer à eux pour sauver le Monde.

Voilà pourquoi les fins sont dures à écrire aussi. On ne peut pas raconter l'intégralité d'un combat. On ne peut pas décrire dans les moindres détails la violence de l'action, la peur qui prend au ventre, la panique qui monte, le corps qui se tétanise. Une seule faute peut être fatale. Seulement, pour l'instant, ils s'en fichaient. Ils n'y pensaient pas. Ils rirent ensemble. Ils rirent des blagues de Dean et de Castiel et Alice qui ne les comprenaient qu'une fois sur cent. En réalité, chaque jour pouvait être le dernier, mais cette fois, ils sentirent que se serait sans doute la fin. Les Leviathans n'étaient pas comme Raphael. Ils étaient plus forts, plus nombreux, plus difficile à éliminer. Mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, ils ne baissaient pas les bras…

Le lendemain matin, il régnait un silence pesant dans la maison. Alice et Castiel restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé. Ils se lorgnèrent. Tandis que les autres prirent quelques remontants, alcoolisé ou non. La jeune fille baissa les yeux. L'Ange vit sur son visage qu'elle semblait gêné. Bien qu'il ne se douta pas pourquoi, cela le perturba :

- Alice ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle fit un effort surhumain pour lui mentir :

- Moui…. Oui, oui, je vais bien. Ça va aller Cass, pas vrai ?

Il lui mentit aussi :

- Bien sûr.

Chacun savait que l'autre ne disait pas la vérité, mais ces mensonges faisaient du bien à entendre. Puis Crowley se matérialisa au milieu du salon.

- Okay les gars. J'peux vous emmener là-bas, mais je n'y reste pas.

- Quoi ? S'écria Dean. Tu déconnes pas vrai ? Tu vas encore te défiler !

- Évidemment idiot ! Je suis votre taxi et je suis le Roi de l'Enfer. Vaut mieux pas que je crève là-bas !

- On a tous une raison de ne pas y mourir, lâcha Bobby. Et pourtant tout le monde va se battre ! Enfin… Tout le monde sauf toi apparemment…

- Ouep. J'suis pas suicidaire ! J'vous ai aidé à trouver les armes et leur entreprise. Faut pas pousser. Je suis un Démon ne l'oubli pas. Mais j'peux vous dire un dernier truc qui vous sera utile cela dit…

Seconde de silence :

- Vas-y, crache le morceau, s'impatienta Sam.

- Le _« Borax »_ tue les sbires de Dick. Pour le tuer lui, vous avez besoin du sang des Déchus. Vous avez cinq essais, un chacun, vu qu'il y a cinq seringues. Et je viens d'apprendre que la décapitation peut aider. Ça ne le tue pas évidemment, mais il mettra plus de temps à se régénérer que si vous lui envoyer du produit à récurer dans la gueule.

- Donc, quoi ? On décapite ce trouduc', repris Dean, et ensuite on lui fait une petite piqûre ?

- A vous de voir mes jolies. J'vous donne les infos, après vous en faites ce que vous voulez…

Les cinq chasseurs se lorgnèrent. Puis Crowley termina :

- Okay, c'est l'heure.

Le Démon téléporta tout le groupe à quelques mètres des locaux. Dans un endroit un peu caché histoire de voir comment s'y prendre pour rentrer incognito et tous les tuer.

- Dick est au dernier étage, expliqua Crowley. Les sbires ne doivent pas être loin.

Ils reluquèrent l'immeuble. Vu de l'extérieur, le bâtiment ressemblait à n'importe quel immeuble pour le business.

- C'est là que je vous laisse. Je reviendrai chercher les survivants.

- Alors prépare-toi à repartir avec nous cinq, railla Bobby.

Crowley lui lança un faux sourire et il disparut :

- Fils de pute, lâcha Dean.

Ils analysèrent l'entrée quelques secondes. Puis chacun s'arma. Une seringue et un bidon de _« Borax »_ pour tout le monde. Ainsi que quelques fusils, le couteau contre les Démons et une lame anti-Ange. Castiel observa Alice :

- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire… Je crois que c'est maintenant…

- J'te le dirai quand on aura fini Cass…

Sur ce, ils sortirent tous de leur cachette et se dirigèrent vers les locaux. Grâce à Crowley et aux mouchards qu'il avait postés dans le bâtiment, les chasseurs avec les codes pour chaque porte. Encore fallait-il les passer sans se faire remarquer.


	30. Chapitre Trente : Au cœur de l'Enfer

**Chapitre Trente : Au cœur de l'Enfer. **

Crowley avait fait les comptes. Il ne restait que trois Leviathans à tuer. Dont le chef. Cela voulait dire que deux sbires se baladaient dans l'immeuble. Grâce aux cartes d'accès, les cinq chasseurs purent pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Bien qu'ils trouvèrent cela beaucoup trop simple, ils continuèrent d'avancer. Les locaux n'étaient pas bien remplis non plus, peut-être parce qu'il était encore tôt et que les employés n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Mais cela ne rassura pas les chasseurs. Ensemble ils rentèrent dans un ascenseur.

- Bordel, y'a pas un rat ! S'écria Dean. Je sens que c'est un piège…

- Tu crois ? Railla Bobby. Reste à savoir si c'est un piège de Crowley ou des Leviathans…

- C'est la même chose, fit Sam. Dans tous les cas, on est foutu !

Le trio se tourna vers Alice et Castiel qui n'avaient pas dit un mot :

- Oh, les tourtereaux, vous en pensez quoi ? Questionna Dean.

Les Anges se jetèrent un regard en coin, puis la fille répliqua :

- Bah… Dans tous les cas, on doit se battre alors… Pour nous ça revient au même.

- T'as autant confiance que ça en Crowley ? Compris Dean.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Écoute, il veut tuer les Leviathans lui aussi. Bon okay, il est trop lâche pour le faire seul mais… Il nous a aidés, j'vois pas pourquoi…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase parce que l'ascenseur s'arrêta d'un coup :

- Dean ? S'inquiéta Bobby.

- Non c'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et une horde de Démons firent sortir les intrus de la cage d'ascenseur. Il y avait cinq Démons, donc chacun des chasseurs devait en tuer un. Seulement il n'y avait qu'un seul couteau contre eux. Au pire, il fallait réussir à immobiliser le Monstre assez longtemps pour les exorciser. Pour le moment, tout le monde se battait avec force contre eux. A son plus grand regret, Alice perdit Castiel de vu et du détruire son Démon toute seule. Elle lutta avec force et acharnement. N'ayant rien sous la main pour se défendre, elle commença l'exorcisme tout en donnant des coups :

_- Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…_

Le Démon l'envoya au tapis et se jeta sur elle. Mais toujours en luttant, elle termina de réciter :

- _Ergo, draco maledicte._ _Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, __te rogamus, audi nos._

Le Monstre cria, ouvrit la bouche et une épaisse colonne de fumée noire en sortis pour se diriger vers le sol… Pour retourner en Enfer. Le corps sans vie de l'homme possédé tomba à côté d'Alice. Il était mort. Certaines personnes ne survivaient pas aux exorcismes. Elle fut désolée pour lui. Sam venait de tuer son Démon à coup de poignard et les deux autres Monstres gisaient déjà par terre. Ils avaient réussi.

- Où est Castiel ? S'inquiéta Alice.

Justement il ouvrit une porte pour rejoindre le reste du groupe :

- Désolé, fit-il. J'ai hum… Tué mon Démon… Il m'a emmené dans la pièce d'à côté.

Ils se regroupèrent pour faire le point :

- Okay, commença Dean. Y'a pas de doute, on nous attend. Vaut mieux qu'on continu de monter jusqu'au dernier étage de l'immeuble, là où il y a Dick. Mais sans vouloir paraître chochotte, je préfèrerai qu'on passe par les escaliers. J'ai pas envie qu'il nous la joue à la « Résident Evil 1 » !

Alice plissa des yeux :

- J'ai pas compris ta référence, mais je suis partante.

Elle jeta un regard à Castiel qui n'avait pas réagit. Malgré tout, ils partirent tous ensemble grimper les étages qui les séparés du Big Boss. Une fois en haut, ils s'armèrent tous. Un peu de _« Borax »,_ la seringue à porté de main, un ou deux fusils et ils ouvrirent la porte.

Le bureau était immense. De la taille d'un appartement. C'était spacieux et les fenêtres géantes laissés passer la lumière à tel point qu'ils se seraient cru dehors. Ils fouillèrent l'endroit avec précision, toujours en gardant les armes en joue. Mais après plusieurs minutes de recherches, ils se rendirent à l'évidence :

- C'est vide, compris Sam. Pourtant il devrait être ici.

La panique commença à les gagner :

- Peut-être qu'il sait vraiment que l'on vient, tenta Bobby. Et il nous tend un autre piège.

- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'une trappe va s'ouvrir et qu'on va tous tomber dans un trou géant ? Railla Dean. A mon avis, on est pas les seuls à avoir un plan.

- Mais vous êtes les seuls à avoir un plan foireux, lâcha Castiel.

Ils se retournèrent vers l'Ange, un peu surpris :

- Pardon Cass ? Fit Dean.

L'Ange leva les yeux au ciel, puis ensuite il les lorgna avec un immense sourire. Un sourire sadique qu'Alice ne lui connaissait pas :

- Oh non, compris la fille.

Castiel claqua des doigts et trois Démons apparurent. Ils tenaient fermement Dean, Sam et Bobby. Puis l'Ange se dirigea vers Alice.

_- Hello Sweetie..._ C'est moi, Dick. J'ai cloné ton copain.

Il attrapa Alice par le cou.

- Ramène-le ! Cria t-elle.

- Trop tard !

- Cass…

Le Leviathan avec le corps de Castiel pris une drôle de voix et se mis à rire en disant :

- Cass n'est… Plus là ! Il est… Prisonnier. Ici.

Il cogna Alice contre le mur tout en la tenant encore par le cou :

- Nous sommes les maîtres du jeu maintenant.

Il envoya promener Alice contre un coin du mur, puis répliqua avec un mauvais rictus :

- Oh cela va être si amusant…

Castiel n'avait pas combattu de Démon. C'était Dick sous une autre apparence. Mais ça, l'Ange ne le savait pas. Il s'était pourtant bien battu, mais le Leviathan fut beaucoup plus fort. Il avait assommé Castiel pour prendre sa place en le « clonant ».

Alice était assise par terre dans un coin du mur. Complètement terrifié devant le nouveau Castiel en face d'elle.

- Pour… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi lui ? Questionna t-elle.

Le Leviathan sourit de plus belle :

- Pourquoi avoir pris la forme de ton copain ? Facile… Tu auras beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à me tuer…

- Tu n'es pas lui, cracha t-elle.

- Non mais…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et repris sa voix terrifiante :

-… J'ai tous ses souvenirs… C'est le bordel là-dedans d'ailleurs. Il vit depuis tellement longtemps que je m'y perds un peu. Mais j'en sais suffisamment assez pour te détruire toi, Alice. Pour te briser…

Elle paniqua encore plus, mais tenta de rester stoïque :

- Tu mens !

- Oh non… Tu n'as pas de famille. Même eux là, ne sont pas ta famille !

Il montra du doigt Sam, Dean et Bobby qui essayèrent encore et toujours de se libérer de leurs Démons. Le faux Castiel repris :

- Tu crois que Bobby joue le rôle de père pour toi ? Oubli ça chéri. S'il n'a jamais voulu avoir d'enfants, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas finir comme son propre père : Un vieil alcoolique qui cogné partout. Tu vois… C'est raté. Sam et Dean, tu sais qu'ils ont tué ta mère hein ? Eve. Ils l'ont traqué et assassiné. Ils n'ont pas réfléchi, elle était certes « La Mère de Tous les Monstres » Mais il se trouve qu'elle était la mère d'une autre fille. Toi. Oh et, ce bon vieux Crowley, qui vous a aidé à me chasser et tenter de me tuer… Tu sais, ta mère, il l'a disséqué. Dans son labo, celui-là même où il a voulu ouvrir la porte du Purgatoire et celui où il a tabassé Castiel. Il a disséqué ta chère mère comme un vieux rat. Il a fait des expériences sur elle. Pourquoi il ne te l'a pas dit hein ? Pour que tu continue de lui faire confiance en petite naïve que tu es. Oh et Castiel…

- La ferme ! S'exclama Alice déjà les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu sais, sous ses airs un peu idiot, cet Ange n'est pas si débile. Il est comme toi pourtant, il ne comprend rien à la vie certes, mais… Il n'est pas si stupide… Il sait ce que tu dois lui dire. Au fond de lui il le sait, mais il a peur. Comme toi d'ailleurs. Tout le monde vous voit encore comme des gamins, alors comment comptes-tu faire pour élever l'enfant que tu portes ?


	31. Chapitre Trente et Un : De Retour

**Chapitre Trente et Un : De Retour. **

Alice était toujours assise par terre contre le mur. Dean, Sam et Bobby étaient en train de la dévisager. Ils venaient juste d'apprendre, de la bouche d'un Leviathan, qu'Alice était enceinte. La jeune fille n'osa même pas regarder ses amis. La Créature avait toujours l'apparence de Castiel ce qui contrarié sérieusement la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Je déteste Eve… « La Mère de Tous ». Tous les Monstres viennent d'elle mais pas nous… Oh non. Nous sommes les premiers ! Nous étions là bien avant les Humains ou les Anges…

Il se baissa et attrapa Alice par le cou. Il l'a décolla du sol et la plaqua contre le mur. La jeune fille tenta de se libérer mais en vain. Elle avait du mal à respirer, mais le Leviathan continua de parler :

- J'étais même là bien avant ton chère Cass… Et je serai toujours là quand vous serez tous morts.

Il resserra sont étreinte pour l'étrangler. Puis, d'un seul coup, Alice reçu du sang sur elle. Elle cligna des yeux et pu enfin mettre les pieds au sol. Parce que quelqu'un avait décapité le Leviathan par derrière. Lorsque ce dernier tomba avec sa tête à cinquante centimètres de son corps, Alice découvrit qui l'avait sauvé :

- Crowley…

_- Hello Sweetie._ Besoin d'aide on dirait ?

Alice vit également que Dean, Sam et Bobby étaient libres, les Démons qui les tenaient se retrouvèrent morts. Alice lorgna le Roi de l'Enfer en se posant toute sorte de question. Ce dernier le compris :

- Oui, je suis revenu. Et oui, je savais que c'était un Leviathan et pas Cass. Sinon je ne l'aurai pas décapité. Apparemment vous avez quelques soucis pour tuer les Bigs Méchants…

- Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Lâcha Alice.

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel :

- Ah, tu peux dire « merci » aussi.

Un peu honteuse, Alice baissa son regard :

- Hum… Moui… Merci.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Maintenant, faut attraper Castiel et finir notre boulot.

- On ne sait pas où il est, informa Dean. Les Leviathans ont pu l'enfermer n'importe où dans ce labyrinthe !

- Je sais débile, c'est pour ça qu'on a la chance d'avoir un Ange dans notre équipe…

Il se tourna vers Alice. Un peu choquée :

- Moi ? Mais je ne sais pas…

- Un Ange peut retrouver la trace d'un autre Ange, expliqua Crowley. C'est comme ça que Balthazar t'as « senti » à l'hôpital.

- Mais… Je n'ai jamais fait ça… Je…

- C'est facile, coupa derechef le Démon, il suffit de te concentrer. Ferme les yeux et pense très fort à Castiel. A mon avis ça doit pas être trop difficile pour toi. Essaye de le « sentir ». De « voir » où il peut être…

Après un regard paniqué, Alice fit ce qu'il demanda. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle tenta de savoir où il se trouvait, comme si elle voulait communiquer avec lui par télépathie… Après quelques minutes d'effort, elle ouvrit les yeux :

- Alors _sweetheart_, il est où ton chéri ? Demanda Crowley.

Pour toute réponse, Alice se dirigea d'un pas décidé et un peu paniqué, vers les escaliers. Les autres la suivirent. Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches. Arrivé au bon étage, elle se mis à courir en poussant toutes les portes avec rage. Un Démon gardait Castiel. Mais Alice était dans une telle colère, qu'elle réussit à mettre K.O le gardien. Puis elle s'accroupit près de son Ange. Il était allongé par terre, les yeux fermés. A ce moment, les autres rentrèrent dans la pièce et furent surpris de voir le Démon complètement assommé. Alice se pencha vers Castiel. Elle tenta de le réveiller tout en douceur :

- Cass… Hey… Réveil toi…

Elle posa une main sur son front. Puis Dean se mis à sourire :

- T'as qu'à l'embrasser, c'est comme ça qu'on réveil les princesses dans les dessins animés.

- La ferme crétin, lâcha Crowley.

Alice fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et continua de faire émerger l'Ange. Dean jeta un regard énervé au Démon :

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de nous appeler « Crétin », « Débile », « Abruti » et j'en passe ? Alors qu'Alice tu l'appel toujours _« Sweetie »,_ _« Sweetheart »,_ « Mon chou » et j'en passe encore ! Mmm ?

- Parce que toi, t'es vraiment un idiot, répondit sérieusement et calmement Crowley.

Peu convaincu, Dean s'approcha de lui et lui dit à voix basse :

- T'en pincerai pas pour la p'tite Ange par hasard ?

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua un peu en colère :

- Si tu veux mourir Dean, dis-le-moi. Continu comme ça et je t'envois six pieds sous terre…

Pendant ce temps, Castiel cligna des yeux. La première personne qu'il vit, à son plus grand bonheur, fut bien sûre Alice.

- Salut Cass… Est-ce que ça va ?

Il commença par s'asseoir, puis Alice l'aida à se relever :

- Hum… Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Trois fois rien, china Dean. Le Leviathan a pris ton apparence, il a failli tuer Alice, mais ne t'en fais pas, Super Crowley a rappliqué au bon moment.

Le Démon se contint pour ne pas casser la figure du frère. Castiel se tourna vers la fille :

- Alice, es-tu blessée ?

Elle secoua la tête pour dire « non ». Puis Crowley s'avança :

- Bon, l'équipe est de nouveau complète, si on allait mater les bestioles maintenant ?

Mais Bobby ne fut pas de cet avis :

- Y'a que moi qui me rappel la bombe que le Leviathan nous a lâchée à propos d'Alice ? J'veux pas qu'elle participe au combat dans son état…

Tout le monde baissa les yeux sauf Castiel et Crowley qui ne savaient pas de quoi il parlait.

- On peut avoir les sous-titres ? Questionna le Démon.

Dean se mit à sourire. Crowley répliqua avant que le frère ne parle :

- Non, toi la ferme. Sam ?

Le cadet fut un peu gêné :

- Hum… C'est juste qu'Alice…

Il souffla un coup et avoua :

- Alice est enceinte…

Crowley et Castiel dévisagèrent la jeune fille. Cette dernière baissa les yeux un peu honteuse :

- C'est ça que tu voulais me dire, pas vrai ? Compris l'Ange.

- Hum… Oui… Je voulais attendre la fin du combat… Je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas… Mais Bobby a raison, tu ne peux pas rester avec nous… Si jamais ils…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. L'Ange se tourna vers le Démon :

- Crowley ?

Encore sous le choc, ce dernier émergea. Il savait ce que Castiel voulait :

- Ouais. Je l'emmène avec moi. Continuez votre guerre vous.

Alice fut outrée :

- Quoi ? Mais attendez ! J'suis pas handicapé pour autant ! Je veux vous aider.

Castiel fit un signe de tête à Crowley. Il attrapa Alice et la téléporta dans son labo.

Alice tenta de s'éclipser avec ses pouvoirs d'Ange, mais rien n'y faisait.

- Laisse tomber gamine, cet endroit est protégé. Y'a que moi qui peux sortir ou entrer maintenant.

- Ramène-moi là-bas !

- Pas question !

Alice souffla pour reprendre son calme :

- Mais bordel, pourquoi t'es revenu ? J'croyais que tu voulais vivre ou j'sais pas quoi !

- Il fallait que tu sois vivante pour tu acceptes ma proposition.

Alice plissa des yeux :

- C'est à dire ?

- Deviens mon assistante… Tu es à moitié Ange et à moitié Démon. Tu peux faire réveiller tes pouvoirs de l'un ou l'autre. Et ça serait un super atout de t'avoir dans nos rangs, sous terre.

Il se servit un verre de Whisky tandis qu'Alice fut un peu sous le choc :

- Non je… J'aime Castiel…

- Oui je sais, Cass par-ci, Cass par-là. Mais t'es pas obligé de le laisser ou d'être une Démone !

Soudain, la fille se souvint de quelque chose :

- Tu as disséqué ma mère, pas vrai ?

Crowley bu son verre d'une traite pour s'en resservir un second :

- Ouais… Désolé mon chou. Mais y'avait urgence. L'Apocalypse, tout ça. La routine quoi. Et j'y suis pour rien, les Winchester l'ont tués, moi je l'a voulais vivante.

Secondes de silences, puis il reprit :

- Bon alors ? T'en pense quoi ? C'est un super privilège de bosser pour le Roi des Enfers…

Alice pris un air gêné :

- Je me doute oui… Mais… Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolé. Je veux vraiment rester avec Castiel et puis y'a…

Elle reluqua son ventre.

- Okay, je comprends, fit Crowley. Ah la famille… Y'a rien de plus chiant.


	32. Chapitre Trente Deux : Bataille finale

**Chapitre Trente-Deux : Bataille finale.**

Sam, Dean, Bobby et Castiel reprirent les rangs de la guerre en essayant de ne pas penser à l'aveu du Leviathan au sujet d'Alice. Chacun avait une fiole et l'Ange avait même récupéré celle de la jeune fille. Ils prirent la direction du dernier étage. Là où ils avaient laissé le Leviathan. Sauf qu'au lieu de voir le Monstre, ils découvrirent une autre personne. Dean courut vers elle :

- Alice ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Castiel arrêta Dean.

- Ce n'est pas Alice…

Tout le monde scruta le Leviathan sous les apparences de la jeune fille :

- Oh non, il se fout de nous ! S'énerva Dean.

- Nope, répliqua t-il avec la voix d'Alice. Je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à me tuer comme ça… C'est mon assurance…

Puis il regarda ses mains, enfin, celle d'Alice :

- C'est marrant… Cette fille est trop… Étrange. Elle vient du Purgatoire. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas été créée comme moi…

Il leva les yeux au ciel :

- C'est le bordel dans sa tête vous n'imaginez même pas… Je dois faire le trie entre : Winchester, Cass, guerre, Cass, passé, Cass etc… Elle pense à son Ange 23h/24.

Puis il scruta les visages interloqués :

- Oh…

Il se mit à rire :

- Elle pense aussi à Crowley…

Castiel commença à s'énerver. Il se dirigea vers le Leviathan qui lâcha un rire sadique :

- Oh du calme. J'ai jamais dit qu'elle pensait à lui d'une gentille façon. Plutôt comme un pote en fait. Dommage…

L'Ange sortit sa seringue de la poche et il disparut.

- Cass ? Cria Dean. Cass! _Friggin' Angels !_

Les deux frères et Bobby se retrouvèrent devant le Leviathan. Qui appela deux autres de ses collègues. Le trio attrapèrent leur _« Borax » _et leur seringue. Ils avaient un Leviathan chacun et le chef tomba sur Dean. La bataille commença. Ils étaient bien plus forts, mais la petite équipe savait bien se battre aussi. Évidemment, ils prirent beaucoup de coups. Se fut à ce moment que Cass réapparut derrière un Leviathan qui tenait Bobby. Il lui lança un bidon de _« Borax »_ dans la figure et la Créature commença déjà à se liquéfier. Avant que Bobby ne pu remercier Castiel, celui-ci disparu à nouveau. Du coup le vieil homme parti aider Dean. Il voulait piquer Dick par derrière mais ce dernier le senti venir. Il se tourna et envoya Bobby contre un mur. Castiel refit le même coup avec Sam. Il réussit à tuer son Leviathan grâce au _« Borax ». _Maintenant il ne restait plus que le Big Boss.

- Dean !

Sam voyait son frère se faire tabasser par Dick. Il courut vers lui, la seringue à la main, mais encore une fois le Leviathan le jeta au sol. Castiel apparut derrière lui comme il avait fait pour les autres. Mais le Boss n'était pas si bête… Il vit l'Ange arriver la seringue en main. Vu qu'il venait de tuer les deux derniers Leviathan, Dick dans le corps d'Alice attrapa Castiel par le cou. Il commença à l'étrangler :

- Toi… Comment un Ange Déchu peut-il tuer mes sbires !

Il lui arracha la seringue des mains, la jeta par terre et l'écrasa avec son pied. Puis il plaqua Castiel contre le mur :

- J'te jure que je vais te tuer. D'abord toi, ensuite ta fiancée… Oh ouais, ça va être marrant !

L'Ange avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il tendis ses bras vers le Leviathan pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais il était trop fort. Même dans le corps d'Alice. D'ailleurs, tout à coup il décida de changer de forme. Et le Leviathan se retrouva avec les traits de Crowley :

_- Oh hello… _

Il resserra encore plus son étreinte. Castiel suffoqua. Il tenta de parler :

- Att… Attend… Non…

- Quoi ? S'amusa le Big Boss. Je comprends pas…

Castiel commença à paniquer. Chaque respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Surtout que le Leviathan/Crowley n'était pas prêt de le lâcher.

- En te tuant, je tue un peu Alice. N'est-ce pas drôle ? Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que je vais lui faire… J'ai quelques petites idées qui explosent dans ma tête comme du pop-corn … Y'a bien la table de la torture ou la chaise électrique ou même la noyer…

Castiel lui lança un regard à la fois terrifié et plein de pitié. Il essaya d'implorer :

- Non… Alice…

Le Leviathan se mis à rire. Castiel laissa couler une larme sur sa joue puis ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Le Monstre continua de l'étrangler avec un sourire sadique. De ce fait, il ne vit pas le coup venir. Par derrière Dean avait trouvé la force de se relever. Il avait pris la seringue remplie du sang des trois Déchus et dans un geste rageur, l'avait planté dans la nuque du Leviathan. Il y vida tout le continu. Le Monstre pu tout juste mettre un coup de poing à Dean qui se retrouva de nouveau par terre. Dick était en train de se liquéfier. Il hurlait à la mort. Dean ferma les yeux tant le spectacle était dégoûtant. Bobby et Sam émergèrent pour assister à la fin du Leviathan. Alors qu'il était toujours en train de mourir, Dean rampa jusqu'à Castiel. Ce dernier avait les yeux clos et une énorme marque sur le cou.

- Cass !

Il tenta de le réveiller. Mais l'Ange n'était pas décider à ouvrir les yeux.

- Oh merde Cass… Espèce de gamin, réveil toi bordel !

Sam et Bobby se dirigèrent vers Dean. Qui commença à gifler doucement Castiel pour le faire émerger.

- Saloperie, Cass si tu meurs, je te tue ! Lâcha Dean.

- J'crois qu'Alice nous tuera avant, fit Sam.

Soudain Dean eu une idée.

Dans les profondeurs de la terre, Alice se retrouva assise sur une chaise en face de Crowley. Qui lui, buvait encore et encore du Whisky. Il leva son verre et dit à la jeune fille :

- Félicitation au fait !

Alice plissa des yeux :

- Tu me l'as déjà dit.

Crowley réfléchit puis rétorqua :

- Nan. C'était mon alter-ego dans ton Monde débile. Celui où je t'ai caché. C'était bien marrant à inventer en tout cas.

Alice tiqua :

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui as inventé toutes ces conneries ? La série télé, moi marié à Misha ? « Misha » ? Sérieusement ? Et j'étais enceinte ?

Crowley fini son verre et en rempli un autre :

- Bah quoi ? J'étais pas loin de la réalité. Tu vas sûrement épouser ton emplumé d'Ange, tu es bel et bien enceinte et « Misha » parce que Cass joue toujours la demoiselle en détresse. Sam avait une relation avec Ruby que je sache. Bon bah voilà, j'ai pas tout faux !

Alice allait rétorquer quelque chose, lorsqu'elle eut un affreux mal de crâne. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa tête :

- Hey chéri, ça va pas ?

- C'est… Dean… Je capte Dean. On dirait qu'il m'appel…

Crowley se leva d'un bon :

- Alors ça veut dire qu'ils ont tué le Leviathan. Ou que quelqu'un est mort…

Le Démon s'éclipsa avec Alice au milieu du champ de bataille. Ils découvrirent les corps des trois Leviathans décomposés. Sur le moment, Alice fut contente, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Castiel allongé, les yeux fermés.

- Comme je le disais, rétorqua Crowley, une demoiselle en détresse…

Alice courut vers Castiel. Elle lui prit la main et posa la sienne sur son front. Mais elle n'avait pas encore assez de pouvoir pour le ramener à la vie. Elle sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors elle jeta un regard _« Puppy Eyes »_ au Démon :

- Crowley…

Le Démon leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant. Puis il admira Alice toujours aussi désespéré.

- Okay, ça va !

Puis il claqua des doigts et presque aussitôt Castiel se mis à bouger. Alice aida l'Ange à s'éveiller :

- Hey, Cass… Doucement…

Il ouvrit les yeux et admira le visage de sa fiancée :

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu…

- Tu m'étonnes, railla Crowley.

Le Démon ramena Dean, Sam, Bobby, Castiel et Alice au QG. Ils étaient tous exténués. Crowley se tourna vers eux :

- Bah voilà. Vous êtes tous vivants, c'est pas beau ça ? D'ailleurs, permettez-moi de trouver quelque chose d'insensé mais… Vous lattez un Archange et sur cinq personne, trois en réchappent. Et contre les Leviathans, vous revenez tous en un seul morceau. C'est moi ou vous êtes vraiment débile ?

- Non, c'est toi, railla Dean.

- Et Cass est mort, j'te rappel, lâcha Bobby.

- Ouais enfin, repris Crowley, vous crevez tout le temps aussi… Alors ça compte pas.

Il sourit un moment, puis déclara :

- Okay bande de crétin, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir pendant un long moment, j'vous laisse. Et si vous avez le moindre problème, surtout ne m'appelez pas !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Alice et il disparut. La jeune fille était un peu confuse :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ?

- Ça veut dire qu'apparemment, t'es une privilégiée toi, expliqua Dean. On se demande pourquoi hein…

- Hum ouais… Moi j'me le demande, rétorqua Alice.


	33. Chapitre Trente Trois : Jamais fini

**Chapitre Trente-Trois : Jamais fini.**

Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'une grande épreuve pour Alice. Et elle s'en ai pas mal tiré. Entre Lucifer, les Anges, Archanges, Leviathans etc… Elle a suivit le chemin de son Destin et il ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Bien qu'elle aurait pu avoir le choix. Elle était avec son Ange et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

La routine reprit son cours. Bien qu'avec quelques petits changements tout de même. Alice était enceinte et aucun des chasseurs n'étaient préparés à ça. Encore moins Alice elle-même et Castiel. Ce dernier, avec l'aide de Dean, décida également de demander la jeune fille en mariage. Évidemment, elle avait accepté ! L'aîné des frères avait aidé Castiel pour le choix de la bague ou en lui expliquant comment faire sa demande. Rien n'était facile pour des Anges comme lui et Alice pour comprendre le fonctionnement des Humains. Et encore moins leur humour ! Mais cela ne dérangé personne. Au contraire, les frères aimaient parfois le côté « Je comprends pas » du petit couple.

La chasse reprenait. Pas d'Apocalypse ou de Supers Méchants à tuer cette fois. Rien de mieux que des bons vieux fantômes, Tulpas, Windigos, Striges, Sorcières etc… Et dés qu'ils le pouvaient, ils rentraient chez Bobby. Parce que les hôtels miteux ça va un moment. Et puis, au début, seulement Sam et Dean devaient se supporter. Mais maintenant il y avait aussi Alice et Castiel…

Une de ces journées de chasse, la Team squattait un vieux Motel. Tandis que Sam et Dean pianotèrent sur leur ordinateur, Alice et Castiel restaient assis sans rien dire à se regarder. Puis au milieu de la pièce apparut Balthazar. Les frères le reluquèrent et arrêtant leur activité se levèrent d'un bon :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit Dean.

L'Ange but une gorgée de la coupe de champagne qu'il tenait à la main :

- Quoi ? Vous êtes pas content de me voir ?

Castiel et Alice s'approchèrent, l'air interrogateur.

- Je suis venu vous féliciter, expliqua Balthazar.

Les amoureux se lancèrent un regard en se questionnant comme par télépathie.

- Pour votre victoire contre les Leviathans, repris l'Ange. J'ai appris ce qu'il c'était passé. J'pensais pas que vous réussiriez.

- Merci, fit Sam. Enfin, je crois.

Puis Balthazar se tourna vers la jeune fille. La reluqua un instant en finissant sa coupe d'alcool, puis il rétorqua :

- Dis gamine, t'as appelé ton père ?

- Mon… ? Non, pourquoi ?

L'Ange se dirigea vers la table et se servit du Whisky.

- Notre espèce disparaît. Presque tous les Anges sont morts. Alors, savoir qu'un bébé Ange va bientôt faire son apparition, ça peut mettre certain Démon en colère. Ton paternel voudrait savoir ce qu'il se passe. Tu crois pas ?

Alice lui fit les gros yeux :

- Mais comment tu sais que… ?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tout le monde le sait ! C'est pas un scoop.

- Quoi, son bambin va se la jouer « Enfant élu » ? China Dean. Et faut le protéger des supers vilains c'est ça ?

- Ouais à peu prés, rétorqua Balthazar. Pourquoi crois-tu que les Archanges se sont mêlés de son Destin ?

Face à cette révélation, le quatuor parut choqué.

- Oh, vous saviez pas, repris Balthazar. Vous pensiez réellement que tout relevé du hasard ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de questions ?

- Non, répondit calmement Castiel.

- Comment ça se fait que vous êtes encore en vie !

- Nous sommes morts plus d'une fois, rappela Sam.

- Exactement ! S'exclama Balthazar. Vous êtes liée tous ensemble. D'un profond lien d'ailleurs.

Dean lorgna les autres l'air un peu dégoûté. L'Ange repris :

- J'étais pas censé en parler, mais comme vous ne semblez pas trop réfléchir. Un cerveau de plus vous fera du bien.

Ce fut comme ça que les chasseurs découvrirent toute l'histoire de leur Destin. Il aura suffit qu'un Ange coureur de jupon tombe sous le charme d'une Démone, pour changer la Destiné de toute une « famille. »

Sam, Dean, Castiel et Alice se retrouvèrent à bord de l'Impala pour rouler chez Bobby et lui expliquer tous les faits. Ce dernier fut sous le choc. Mais pas autant que l'aîné des frères :

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été manipulé, j'aime pas ça.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, lâcha Alice. Toute cette « enfance » que j'ai même pas eu… Tous les Démons, les Monstres, les morts qu'on a vus… Tout ça parce qu'une bande d'Archange voulait avoir des descendants…

Ils étaient d'accord. Mais Castiel lui, ne donna pas son avis :

- Cass ? Fit Dean. Tu trouves pas tout ça… Un peu bizarre ?

L'Ange en question scruta les chasseurs tour à tour :

- Non. Souvent les Anges interviennent dans l'histoire pour mieux l'écrire. S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, vous n'auriez pas gagné une sœur, Bobby n'aurait pas eu de « fille » et moi…

Sam comprenait :

- Et toi tu ne serais jamais tombé amoureux.

Castiel acquiesça.

- Ce n'est pas le « Destin », c'est la vie. Voilà tout…

Pour une raison qu'ignorait Alice, elle était contente d'entendre ça. Elle pris la main de son Ange.

- Cass a raison… Vaut mieux ça qu'une pauvre vie banale. Dean, tu as vu ce que ça donnait quand nous étions dans le Monde parallèle de Crowley ! T'avais qu'une envie, c'était de revenir ici.

L'aîné devait bien avouer qu'elle marquait un point. Pour montrer qu'il était de son côté, Bobby se dirigea vers Alice et l'enlaça comme un père.

- Hey gamine, si Gabriel n'est pas là… Moi je le suis…

Alice lui fit un sourire :

- Oui, je… Je sais… Merci… A toi… A vous tous.

Elle parlait également de Sam et Dean.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils contactèrent Gabriel pour le mettre au courant. Il le prit plutôt bien, un peu choqué certes, mais on ne peut pas l'en blâmer.

La vie reprenait son cours. Entre les chasses d'hôtels en hôtels, les petits repos chez Bobby, les frères et les deux amoureux n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer ! Balthazar et Gabriel continuèrent de mener leurs existences de Don Juan. Quant à Crowley, il régnait encore et toujours sur l'Enfer. Bien que sans se montrer à eux, il venait de temps en temps espionner la Team Free Will. Histoire d'avoir un coup d'avance sur leur prochaine chasse ou tuerie. Il ne leur cherchait pas les embrouilles pour autant, mais c'était un Démon après tout ! L'enfant d'Alice allait révolutionner les choses. Parce que ça serait le premier Ange nouveau-né depuis des milliers d'années. Il devait être protégé. Et ça, aussi bien les Archanges, que Crowley s'attelèrent à la tâche… Sans que les autres le sache, bien sûr…

Voilà l'histoire d'Alice…

Il n'y a pas de doutes. Les fins sont les plus difficiles à écrire. Mais, en définitive, rien ne se termine jamais vraiment. N'est-ce pas ?

Et j'avoue que pour moi aussi c'est une sorte de « fin ». Je rends mon clavier. Vous venez de lire ma dernière histoire ! Et le hasard veut que je la poste le jour du dernier « Supernatural » Saison Sept…

_"Carry on my wayward son_  
_There'll be peace when you are done_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry no more."_


End file.
